Split
by TheObsessedBookworm
Summary: On his way to Hyrule, Link is attacked by Ganondorf and his goons, resulting in his soul being split into several different pieces and separated. But one piece escapes and continues on to seek the aid of Princess Zelda. What will Zelda do when faced with saving the only one who can save her beloved country? Especially when her only companion is said hero's dark side? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! So, my first proper fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it!**_

**Disclaimer:** I, of course, don't own The Legend of Zelda. Which sucks.

One:

Ganondorf was back again, intent on speaking with my father – in order to persuade him to do something else with his magic words and silver tongue, no doubt. Watching them talk through a tall window that gave me only a limited view of the Great Hall I tried to guess what Ganondorf was saying, but I had always been hopeless at lip-reading.

"He's probably infecting father's head with his poisonous ideas again…" I muttered bitterly, narrowing my eyes at the sallow green face. As if sensing my gaze his deep yellow eyes flickered in my direction and he tilted his head ever so slightly, arching an eyebrow almost challengingly. I clicked my tongue angrily; spotted. Deciding I didn't care that I had just been caught spying, I glared back for a moment before I had to look away, unable to hold his burning, hawk-like gaze. When I looked back I saw that the corner of his mouth that was visible to me had twitched upwards. _He was laughing at me_. Grinding my teeth in frustration I stepped away, turning so that my back was to the glass. If I listened hard enough I fancied I could almost make out their conversation, but in reality it was just my wishful thinking. Frustrated and restless I adjusted and readjusted my skirts, plucking at the fabric with agitated fingers. Wishing I was in the room, listening to their discussion, I found myself tempted to pace in an attempt to relieve some of my irritation, but I didn't want to risk Ganondorf seeing and thinking he had unnerved me.

Staring across the courtyard I was stood in I swept my eyes over the short green grass and the tall stone walls encompassing it. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm down, telling myself that I didn't need to know what lies Ganondorf was filling my father's head with as long as I could prevent his plans in the long run. At just the thought of the man, however, another wave of restlessness hit me. Fixing my eyes on the courtyard's entranceway I chewed the inside of my cheek, trying to remember if there was anything I could be doing to fill the time. The sight of the empty archway filled me with worry, however, and I knew distractions would be useless. How many weeks had it been now, since I sent Impa out searching for the source of my vision? I didn't know, but so far we had had no results, no successful searches.

"Expecting someone, princess?" the low, gravelly voice I hated so much reached my ears before I registered the dark presence a little way off and I jumped despite myself. Feeling my cheeks flush slightly I straightened my back, lifted my chin and turned to face him. Ganondorf smirked at me from where he leaned against a nearby wall. The meeting was over, I supposed. Pushing away from his leaning post he unfolded his arms and strode towards me, dark clothes rustling softly. Upon his approach I narrowed my eyes slightly, doing my best to resist the urge to move away as he got nearer. Contempt and anxiety warred within me at the sight of him.

"What do you want, Ganondorf?" I asked, which made his smirk widen. I had never bothered to address him formally, to put a 'Lord' before his name, and I never intended to either. Luckily it had never been brought to my father's attention – he would surely reprimand me for it – as I had never had to suffer the misfortune of talking to him in anyone else's presence.

"My, are you sure a princess should be speaking like that?" he said, tilting his head slightly. Ignoring the remark I disregarded him, facing forward again while trying to ignore his heavy presence. He chuckled softly and leaned down to me.

"So, who are you waiting for?" he practically purred, and I shivered as his cold breath brushed my ear. The need to move away from his suppressive aura was almost unbearable, but I held my ground. I was a _princess –_ _the_ princess of Hyrule – and I would _not_ show weakness to my country's enemies.

Cold fingers ghosted down my arm and I stiffened before, instinctively, I gripped his wrist to stop his hand in its tracks despite knowing he could easily break my hold. When he didn't I instantly became suspicious and was going to act on my suspicions when his hand was suddenly wrested from my grip. A familiar presence appeared beside me, on the opposite side from Ganondorf, strong and sure as ever.

"My lord, please refrain from touching the princess with malicious intent." Impa's voice filled my ears and I almost smiled, my relief was so overwhelming.

"Why, whatever are you talking about?" Ganondorf replied, but he moved away all the same. Impa stayed at my shoulder, no doubt glaring at him. He stared at me in silence for a moment, before he smirked and began walking away.

"I hope your search is not in vain, princess." He said as he went, sounding smugger than usual – if that was even possible. Unnerved I stared after him; did he know something I didn't? I put my fingers to my lips, thinking. Once Ganondorf was out of sight, his cold aura gone from the nearby vicinity, I turned to Impa.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. Impa smiled back.

"It was no trouble, princess. Anything to keep you safe from that man." I widened my smile, grateful but then I grew serious, knowing why she had returned and wondering what news she bore.

"How did the search go?" I inquired and Impa sighed, expression darkening.

"No luck as ever." She said, shaking her head. "This boy from your visions is nowhere to be found." I stifled a frustrated sigh; of course he wasn't. I thought the acknowledgment with no little irritation. How hard could it be to find one man?

"Do not worry, princess." Impa laid a hand on my shoulder gently. "We will find him."

"Yes, we must… sooner or later." I turned my gaze skyward, biting my thumb nail thoughtfully.

The visions had started not long after Ganondorf had shown up in our country, and they always followed a similar pattern. In them, storm clouds covered the skies of Hyrule and fires engulfed the land, scorching the earth black. However despite the darkness and destruction, always _always_ was there a ray of light. In the light stood a single figure clothed in green, with a fairy hovering about his head. The first time I had had the dream I had been perplexed; the Kokiri didn't grow up, so why was that mysterious man dressed like one? Despite the strangeness, as the vision returned night after night, I had come to accept it and Impa and I had since been searching for him. We had recently been having a long run of bad luck, so Impa had requested I stay at the castle, in case _he_ came to _me_. It also gave me ample opportunity to watch Ganondorf, so I had complied, and waited. I lowered my eyes from the pale blue sky.

"Impa…" I began, suspicious.

"Yes, princess?"

"Do you think… do you think Ganondorf knows something? The way he spoke earlier…" I trailed off, worried.

"I do not think so, princess." Impa replied, and I raised my eyebrows slightly. She elaborated. "Lord Ganondorf has a knack for getting into people's heads, princess. He is a remarkably clever and devious man; I do not doubt he is extremely capable of lying – and lying well."

"Yes… I suppose you're right." Although I spoke of agreement there was still a knot of uneasiness in my stomach that worried me. My intuition was rarely wrong, which made it even more worrying.

"Now, princess, I must get back to searching. After this long we cannot be far from finding him." Impa moved around me, descending onto the grass of the courtyard before turning to face me.

"Alright. Good luck, search hard." I said, smiling and pushing aside my uneasiness for the moment. Impa nodded once in acknowledgement of my orders, before throwing something to the ground. There was a sharp bang and a flash of light that forced me to shield my eyes, and when the spots cleared Impa was gone. Staring at the spot where she had last stood I crossed my arms, thinking. What had Ganondorf been implying? He had seemed too smug to simply be feeding me a lie, but _what did that mean_?

As I pondered my dilemma, the world suddenly began tilting beneath me, my eyes blurring and then clearing rapidly. Reaching back I found the wall to steady myself, quite familiar with the experience. It was a vision. However, as I descended into the realm of the future, I noticed that something felt wrong. There was an urgency to the air that made the hair on my arms stand up and sent a shiver down my spine. Images flashed before me; temple doors sealed shut, a pair of disconcerting, completely red eyes, a small, blue fairy and… the urgency swelled into panic as I heard a slowing heartbeat, heard a final, rattling breath, saw a gloved hand in chains fall to the floor with a soft thud.

I surfaced, gasping for breath. My head ached and as I choked on air my legs failed me, sending me onto my knees. I sank down further, pressing a hand to my chest. My heart was racing as if it were trying to break through my ribs. Taking a few deeper, steadying breaths I tried to calm myself. I was completely disorientated. Never before had I had such a vivid vision, or felt such panic and desperation while viewing one. I wondered what it meant, trying to sort my muddled thoughts.

"What's up with you?" I was startled as someone suddenly spoke, in a voice I didn't recognise. It scattered the thoughts I had managed to collect together, and looking up I found a figure stood before me, covered completely in a floor-length black cloak and hood. With their back to the sun their face was shrouded in shadow, though I could just about make out the glitter of eyes beneath its low rim.

"Who – are you?" I asked, still a little breathless. Goosebumps erupted up my arms as I felt their gaze rake over me; it was cold. They suddenly laughed shortly, and I saw white teeth.

"What a sight. The princess of Hyrule on her knees, completely vulnerable." I rose to my feet as they spoke, feeling unsteady but forcing myself to stand tall.

"Who are you calling vulnerable?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes and addressing the stranger with my best princess voice. All I earned for it was another chuckle. I guess I really _wasn't_ all that imposing when I was about a head smaller than them.

"You, princess." The stranger replied, and I identified their voice as masculine. Something about their tone and manner made me think of Ganondorf.

"I'm not as weak as I may look." I informed him, keeping my tone haughty and my senses wary. "So, what business do you have with me?"

"I need your help." He replied after a brief silence, and he sounded grudging as he said it.

"My help?" I repeated. "Why?"

"Because…" he paused and sighed. "If I said it had something to do with that guy who was scaring you earlier, would you help?" I narrowed my eyes – he had been watching but none of us had noticed his presence? As I thought about it I realised I _still_ couldn't; it was as if he didn't really exist… like a ghost or something similar.

"Ganondorf wasn't scaring me," I said defensively, "but I probably would – depending on your reason."

"So you wouldn't help just 'cause you want to screw him over?"

"No. I need a good reason to help a complete stranger who just happened to sneak past all the castle's guards _and_ isn't even showing his face." I eyed the heavy cloak, wondering what lay beneath it. It seemed to almost absorb the light from its surroundings, making its owner seem insubstantial in a disconcerting way.

"So, you'd help me if I said, say, 'help me if you don't want your only chance of defeating this 'Ganondorf' to die'?" That made me stiffen.

"What do you know about that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. The man lifted an arm and I got the distinct impression he was pointing to himself, despite the fact that the cloak's sleeve completely swamped his hand, hanging well over his fingertips.

"I'm the guy who's going to stop him."

"What?" I openly stared, struck dumb by the sudden announcement. "You… _you're_ the man from my visions?"

"Well, not exactly, but I swear, if you don't help me he _will_ die."

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" I demanded, excited by this new development but determined not to get my hopes up.

"By the _goddesses_ you don't half ask a lot of questions, do you?" he shook his head and sighed, shrugging slightly. "Alright, _fine_. I'll explain everything – but don't freak out when I take off my hood, 'kay?" I nodded slowly, wondering if what lay below it was that bad.

"Okay." Brushing my fingers against my lips I waited impatiently as the stranger lifted a hand to his hood. The fabric crumpled as he gripped the brim, before he stopped.

"What is it?" I was tempted to tap my foot, the wait was so unbearable. I was so very intrigued by the figure before me; he seemed so full of answers I desperately needed that it was taking all my restraint not to physically attack him and force them from him. But I wouldn't, because a princess has to maintain her dignity and regal appearance at all times, however much of a pain it is sometimes.

"Seriously, don't do anything, okay? I like my face how it is." He said, and I felt his gaze boring into me, burning a hole in my forehead.

"Yes, _alright_." I sighed, patience wearing thinner by the second. The man mirrored my sigh before he tugged down his hood and dropped his arm. I was rendered speechless by what I saw. He had the strangest appearance I had ever seen, even compared to the Zoras or Gorons. Despite his human appearance and figure his skin was a deep, dusty grey that was almost black and seemed to make his face featureless apart from his sharp eyebrows, though I could clearly see that he had an angular, handsome face and his ears were long and pointed like my own. Atop his grey head was a shaggy mess of completely white hair, despite the fact that he was obviously only a year or so older that myself. However it wasn't the strange hair or skin colour that drew my eyes. No, it was _his_ eyes. They stood out like beacons in his dark face, glowing softly in the sun, and were disconcertingly and completely red. They narrowed as I stared at him, before he had yanked his hood back up and hidden his strange face from sight once more.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare, princess?" he said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Why…" I said weakly, confused and fascinated.

"Why do I look like this?" he finished and I nodded. "It's kind of a long story, so I'll shorten it because long stories are _dull_. Basically, there's this guy named Link, and he's the one from your visions or whatever. He was on his way here because Navi – his fairy – told him to go, but he got jumped by… I guess they were this 'Ganondorf's' goons, and his soul got split apart."

"His soul got split apart?!" I repeated, astounded and horrified. Just what kind of black magic was Ganondorf using?

"That's what I said." The man said, sounding a little irritated. I quietened myself and waited for him to continue. "Thank you." I got the feeling he was glaring at me. "So, anyway. His soul got split apart and the different parts got sealed in different temples-"

"That explains the temple doors in my vision." I murmured, more to myself than him.

"-but I escaped and headed here, 'cause I had a hunch you'd be able to help or something." He ignored my interruption, though his words after it sounded like he was saying them through his teeth.

"So… you're a part of this 'Link's' soul?" I asked and got a sharp nod in reply. "And does the original 'Link' look like you?"

"No. I'm just the part of his soul that harbours all of his more… negative emotions." He tilted his head. "I'm like an evil Link, or something. Hence the appearance."

"That's… charming." I said, wondering if, should he be an 'evil' version of the man from my visions, I could trust him.

"Oh, but you can trust me." He said, seeming to read my thoughts. "I want my soul restored. That's worth more than betraying you or anything stupid like that."

"What happens if you don't fix yourself?" I inquired, trying to guess what his answer would be.

"I'll waste away and die. And so will the rest of my different parts. That's why I said that if you didn't help me your precious hero would die." A fresh tremor of unease made my stomach clench.

"Hm…" I hummed thoughtfully, thinking. "So that's why Ganondorf sealed all the different Links in different temples – to make it harder to reunite yourself. I _knew_ he had been up to something! That man…!" A wave of anger washed over me – he had seen right through all of my plans, and the knowledge of it angered me to no end.

"Well, before you go after him, help me, won't you? I'll die otherwise."

"Yes, alright." I snapped, needing to vent my frustration. "But why exactly do you need my help?" 'Dark Link' shrugged gracefully, as if it were obvious.

"I was under the impression that you had some kind of white magic to Ganondorf's black stuff. I assumed you'd be able to break his seals and things, see?"

"Ah, that's true. I suppose I _could_ do something like that."

"You sound unsure."

"I _am_ unsure. In theory, yes, I could do it. In practice, I have no idea what would happen."

"Ugh, for the love of Nayru! And here I thought you could help!" he threw up his arms, spinning to face away from me. "I'll find someone else, then." He began striding away and I panicked, suddenly very afraid he would fail and die. I understood my vision now and there was _no way_ I would let it occur. Some said the future couldn't be changed, but I was determined to try.

"Wait!" I called, and he halted. "Just wait a moment. Don't go doing rash things." Lifting my skirts I followed him, crossing the distance between us at a quick pace. I halted a few steps away and stared at his tall back. Waiting for him to turn I wondered just what _exactly_ I was going to do. Determined as I was to help, what good would I be if I couldn't break the seals?

"It's better than hanging around here while I waste away because Princess _Useless_ can't use her magic." The venom in his voice made me flinch, but anger began bubbling in my stomach in response as well.

"Don't call me useless." I commanded. "I'll help, don't think I won't. Give me a day or so and I'll know all there is to know about breaking seals." The man in front of me finally span and as he did he clamped his hands down on my shoulders, squeezing tightly. The strength in his fingers made me wince. He took a deep breath.

"A tall claim, princess, but don't you understand? I can't waste a day or so – I'm fading! Every minute I spend talking to you is another minute I can't use trying to find the rest of my soul. Even if I reunite with all but one piece it won't stop me wasting away, won't even slow it. I have a time limit, and if you can't help me, then I'm leaving you behind." Breathing heavily he ended his tirade, pushing away from me and turning again, body humming with restless tension.

"That's fine." I did my best to seem unshaken, but his sudden outburst had startled me. "I'll learn as we go. I refuse to let Hyrule's saviour die, alright?" He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the drawbridge in an hour. If you're late I'll leave you behind. But I _swear_, to all three goddesses, if you fail and can't break those seals I _will kill you_." The threat was real, and I shivered under it. I nodded once, despite knowing he wouldn't see, as he began walking away. Watching him go I hugged myself, wondering what I had gotten myself into.

_**First chapter, hoorah! I hope you enjoyed, and if you can leave a review I'd appreciate it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN_: _So, second chapter! Took me a while to get this up, but enjoy! _**

Two:

Pacing around my bedroom I asked myself for the hundredth time what _exactly _I was doing. I, Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule, had just agreed to go on a journey for who knew how long with a complete stranger who may or may not be dangerous and who could have every intention of killing me regardless of whether I failed or not- I sighed and stopped moving, cutting off my haywire train of thought. What was Impa going to say?! Pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes I rubbed gently, feeling a headache creeping closer. I had little over half an hour now, before I had to meet the mysterious 'Dark Link', and I was still as unprepared as I had been when I'd said I would go. No. I shook my head; I had to get ready. Casting my eyes around my room I sought the items I thought I would need and began piling them all in the centre of my bed. Once I had scoured the entire room I stood at the foot of my bed and surveyed the collection of things atop it, wondering if I'd gathered everything I would need. I had been on plenty of expeditions with Impa over the years – most of them secret – so I was pretty confident in knowing what I would need, but I was certain I would forget at_ least_ one was no time to stop and think, however, as I quickly arranged everything and forced it into a bag. As I pushed it down for the final time I suddenly got the horrible feeling I had forgotten something so I upturned the bag and shook everything back out onto the bed, only to realise I _had_ remembered everything (that I could think of at the moment) and had just wasted ten minutes of my life packing and unpacking a single bag. My time was running out.

Panicking now, because my chance to aid the supposed saviour of Hyrule was slipping away, I disregarded order and simply flung it all back in, squishing it down angrily when it seemed too full to allow anything else. It took a lot less time that organising it had.

"Alright." I stepped back and admired the bag, which I had just about managed to close. "Now, clothes." I glanced down at myself and wondered if it was possible to go exploring temples in a dress before I sighed and assured myself it was completely impractical. Turning my eyes to my closet I eyed the dresses hanging quietly in it and tried to remember where I had put the more adventure-suitable clothes Impa had got me during our recent searches for the man from my dreams. Furrowing my brow I thought back, chewing my bottom lip gently in an attempt to aid the thinking process. It took me a little while but I finally remembered I had placed it in a box under my bed in order to keep it out of harm's way and away from curious eyes.

Sinking to my knees I flattened myself against the floor, searching the dark shadows beneath the bed for said box. I identified it among the clutter that had accumulated there in the gloom and stretched out an arm to grab it. My fingers slid off the smooth lid and with a frustrated noise I shuffled myself forward, dipping my head under the bed frame and wriggling until my shoulders were wedged beneath it too. For once I was glad my chest was relatively flat because otherwise I would have been in a fair amount of pain as I grasped the box with both hands and succeeded in extracting it from its hiding place. Wriggling out from under the bed I clambered to my feet once more, throwing the box down onto the mattress and dusting off my clothes. I smoothed out a few wrinkles and then focused on the box, lifting the lid and observing the outfit it hid inside. Hurriedly I pulled it out and changed, leaving my dress folded on top of my duvet when I was done. With some reluctance I placed the golden diadem that usually rested on my head atop the dress, missing its familiar weight almost immediately.

Stepping back from the bed I surveyed myself. Instead of the usual white or pastel coloured dresses I now wore a fitted, blue-grey tunic that reached the tops of my thighs, loose, dark grey trousers that I had tucked into shin length boots a similar colour to my tunic and, despite their appearance, were really quite sturdy and insulated. I had wrapped a white scarf around my neck, and I could pull it up over my head if needs be – Impa had insisted I always wore it in case I needed to get by without being noticed. I had also put on a pair of white, fingerless gloves made of some material that wouldn't stain easily. Satisfied with my appearance I quickly pulled my hair back and braided it, pulling it over one shoulder as I went because plaiting it down my back was impossible to do without aid. I then grabbed my bag and, realising I had no more than ten minutes left, slung it haphazardly over my shoulder and headed for my door. Just as I reached it I remembered with a nervous clench of my stomach that I still had no idea how to break seals, so I grabbed a handful of books from my bookshelf as I went. Then, feeling a little disorientated from panic, I left the room, pulling the door shut firmly behind me.

Moving through the castle while attempting to go unseen was difficult, and not something I was used to. I kept to the routes I knew would be less inhabited and went as quickly as possible, afraid I would be caught and forced to go back to my room. As I went I studied the books I had picked up and after some deliberation picked the one that seemed most useful. I left the others abandoned on a table in the castle. I was almost over the bridge leading to Castle Town when a familiar voice made me halt.

"Princess Zelda!" I turned, cursing internally as I spotted Impa jogging towards me. I had been _so_ close.

"Impa." I said weakly once she was close enough, and she fixed me with her stern gaze. "When did you get back?"

"Princess, where are you going?" she asked, ignoring my question, and I sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you, because you'll only try to stop me, but trust me when I say it's important."

"Important and dangerous?" Impa queried and I almost scowled, wondering how she always seemed to know these things.

"Probably, yes." I said and I saw she was about to protest so I held up a hand to stop her. "Please, Impa. Try to understand that it's for the future of Hyrule. Let me go, I promise I'll return safe and well." She hesitated, apparently torn between her duty to protect me and complying to my pleads. I glanced swiftly in the direction of the drawbridge, wondering just how much time I had left.

"Impa, you _must_ let me go." I repeated and after a silent staring contest was fought between us she finally bowed, though there was something sad about her stature.

"Of course, princess."

"And you mustn't follow me, either." I said, guessing where her thoughts were headed. Impa straightened, a complaint written all over her face.

"Before you protest, let me explain why." I tried to think of reasons that would convince her. "I need you to look after my father – keep Ganondorf from harming him, _please_. I also need to you to keep an eye on that meddling Ganon, because who knows what he'll do if he learns that I'm gone. Promise me, Impa. Promise me you'll keep Hyrule safe while I'm gone." I knew I had given her no choice but to accept, and I felt like a terrible person for it. She had always been there, watching over and protecting me, and now I was asking her to stop when we both knew I was headed towards a potential demise.

"Of course, princess." Impa placed a hand gently on my shoulder, "But you must promise me you will stay safe."

"I promise." I replied immediately, sincere. Impa smiled and released me, and with a heavy heart I said a quick goodbye before I hurried on in the direction of the drawbridge. Upon reaching Castle Town I broke into a run, deathly afraid I had missed my companion-to-be's deadline. I barely spared a glance at any of the people around me and only began paying attention to my surroundings once I had dashed over the bridge and effectively left Hyrule Castle. Leaning on my knees I caught my breath, staring at my scarf; it had slipped while I ran, and now hung down to my shins as I bent over, grimacing at the metallic taste in my mouth.

"My, I'm seeing a princess in all kinds of ways I'd never expected to." I was, again, startled as he spoke and jolted upright. Still panting slightly I looked around but saw no sign of him, only the green grass of Hyrule Field and the various pieces of landscape that loomed on the horizon. Turning I stared at the castle town walls and the moat, the contents of which passed quietly by. I gave an involuntary gasp as my eyes were suddenly covered and some strange fabric scratched at my face.

"Guess who." he murmured and I twitched in surprise before, both relieved and angry, I reached up and batted his hands away. Stepping neatly away I span and glowered at him, though my glare was thrown off a little as I found his hood down. He grinned as he met my stare, his red eyes flashing.

"You made it, then." He said and I nodded curtly, wondering what I had gotten myself into by agreeing to travel with someone like _this_. His eyes dropped and suddenly he plucked the book from my hand and began flipping through it. I blinked in surprise; I had barely seen him move.

"Hm," he hummed thoughtfully as he went. "You understand all this?"

"Yes." I said, my tone bordering on waspish. I didn't appreciate being scared in the way he had scared me. "Yes, I do." He hummed again before snapping the book shut and all but flinging it back at me. After I recovered from nearly dropping it I tucked it under my arm and fixed him with a serious stare. He arched one white brow questioningly.

"Before we set out to put you back together," I said, looking him up and down, "What should I call you? Link? Piece of soul?" He seemed a little taken aback by the question before he became thoughtful again.

"No, Link doesn't suit me and 'Piece of soul' isn't even a name, princess. If you want something simple, call me Dark, I guess." He shrugged slightly.

"Dark?" I repeated, thinking about how well it fitted and wondering if he had somehow plucked the idea from my own head.

"Sure. As I'm the 'dark side of Link', or a 'Dark Link', it fits. Makes sense, right?"

"Alright. Well then, _Dark_, shall we go?"

"Yes, let's." he span, effectively ending the conversation, and began walking. After watching his retreating back for a moment I hurried after him, falling into step beside him. His legs were longer than mine, so matching his strides was difficult, and he seemed to enjoy making it as difficult as possible for me to keep up. Eventually, however, he fell into a gentle walk that was relatively easy to keep up with. Silence fell between us, and though it wasn't uncomfortable I was soon inclined to break it.

"Hey um, Dark." He glanced towards me, slowing but not breaking his stride.

"What?" he faced forward again but I could tell he was still listening.

"How exactly are we going to find the other parts of your soul? I mean, can you sense them or something? And how many pieces are there, because if you're telling the truth and you _do_ have a time limit, it's going to be more difficult to find them all in time." Dark suddenly halted and folded his arms, surveying me with his strange eyes narrowed. I stopped as well, confused.

"What is it?" I asked, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "It's just, considering we're talking about the potential _saviour_ of the _world_, you sound awfully bored, princess."

"If that's what you want to think." I shrugged slightly, unconcerned. I wasn't about to reveal the inner workings of my mind to a _stranger_, of all people.

"Huh. How boring." Dark started moving again, folding his arms across his chest as he went. I followed.

"You didn't answer my questions." I reminded him and he sighed.

"I'm aware."

"It's important."

"Yes, princess, I _know_. Leave me alone for a minute, I'm thinking." Despite my impatience for answers I bit my tongue, unwilling to push Dark when I was still wary about him. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, apparently deep in thought as Hyrule Castle drew further and further away. I glanced back at it impulsively, finding myself already a little homesick. A cold finger poked my temple and I jerked away in surprise. Turning to glare at Dark I found him smirking at me. Once he caught my gaze he widened the smile, showing his straight white teeth.

"Missing home, little princess?" he crooned and I turned away from him with an irritated '_hmph_'.

"I was just wondering how far away we were." Folding my arms protectively across my chest I upped my pace. "You still haven't answered my questions."

"Ugh," he sighed as he easily caught up with me. "You're so persistent, princess. But whatever." From the corner of my eye I saw him flap a hand in a bored way. "Fine, O persistent one-" he threw me a grin. "-yes, I can sense them – not well, 'cause they're all locked up and sealed away, but I can still kind of sense them. However I _don't_ know how many I got cut up into, I didn't have time to count when I was escaping, so who knows." He lifted his hands and shrugged in an indifferent way that made me both irritated and worried, was he taking this seriously?

"Okay…" I put a finger to my lips and contemplated this new information. "Then, do you know how long until your 'time' runs out?"

"Nope." I resisted the rising anger at his reply and stayed silent, not wanting to provoke him. "But I think we'll know how much time I have left." I maintained my silence, and for a minute was determined to keep it, but the curiosity was too great and I could tell he was just waiting for the question.

"Why's that?" I finally bit, sighing as I did. I could practically _feel_ his grin as he replied.

"Well, as time goes on I'm just going to get weaker and weaker until…"

"Until…?" I repeated as he stopped talking. Looking round I found him slowing, a frown on his face.

"Until I die." He finished, tilting his head. "Hey, is that a person?"

"What?" In answer to me question he pointed lamely in front of us. Confused, I cast my eyes in the same direction as his to find that there was, in fact, what looked like a person hurtling down the path towards us. We both slowed to a halt and watched their progress. I wondered if they would just pass right by us. However, that didn't seem to be the case as they were on a direct path to collide with Dark. Glancing towards him I found his eyes ever so slightly narrowed, and as I watched he lifted his right hand to his chest, digging his fingers into the fabric of his cloak just above his heart. Suddenly, with a speed that left me speechless, his other hand came up and drew a sword that I had completely missed from a sheath on his back beneath his cloak. Just as he did, the mysterious stranger came within speaking distance, and Dark lifted his blade to throat height.

"Dark-" I reached out in an attempt to make him lower the sword, but only earned myself a fierce glare that sent a shiver down my spine. The stranger's momentum carried him closer, and closer, and- I winced, waiting for the unknown person to impale themselves, but they didn't. He halted just in time, and of all the expression he could have had he wore a bright smile, despite the sharp point at his throat. It graced a disturbingly familiar face yet there was nothing similar about it at all.

The newcomer looked exactly like Dark, except his skin was pale, just a little darker than mine, his eyes were a clear, bright blue and his hair was blonde. But he had the same angular face, the same strong features. He was wearing a yellow tunic over black trousers that were tucked into boots of a similar colour to his shirt. His outfit reminded me of my own, except he also had a belt on and had an empty sword sheath resting on his back, as well as sturdy-looking black gloves covered by golden arm guards on his hands.

The stranger leaned a little closer to the blade and widened his smile. Dark narrowed his eyes as I stared in amazement from one to another, marvelling at the likeness they shared while looked nothing alike at all. Where one was dark the other was light, where one was glaring the other was grinning. The strange 'light' Dark took a breath and, his smile now impossibly wide, spoke.

"Found ya."

_**Thanks for reading this chapter, leave a review if you want - criticism (of the constructive type) is always appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: this took my a while to get up, sorry for that! I want to thank BrightDarkness-2013 for their reviews, so... thanks! Now, on with the chapter!**_

Three:

As the newcomer spoke I saw Dark's eyes narrow and he pressed the tip of his sword against the smiling man's throat, just hard enough to draw a little blood. The smile dropped slightly.

"Dark!" I protested, reaching for his arm once more. As I did, his free hand grabbed my wrist and I winced when his fingers tightened with what felt like bone-crushing force.

"Princess," he tilted his head slightly and I got the distinct impression he was watching me. "Please be quiet and stop interfering."

"But you're hurting him, Dark." I said, attempting to get my hand free from his. He glanced at me briefly, sighed, and simply tightened his grip even more. Suppressing a grimace I tried to keep myself calm despite the pain now radiating up and down my arm.

"Princess, step away and shut up before I break your arm."

"You should probably listen to him, lady." The man clad in yellow spoke up once again. He shrugged slightly as he met my eyes. "Unlike me, this guy's not nice. He really will break your hand if you don't listen to him."

"You be quiet." Dark snapped, pressing his sword a little harder against the other's throat. His opponent twitched, leaning back but not stepping away as more blood escaped from beneath the blade. I began to make a noise of protest but it became a soft whimper of pain as Dark again increased the pressure on my hand. With the pain came a feeling of indignation and after taking a deep breath I spoke, putting on my best authoritative princess voice as I did.

"Alright, that's enough." I stepped closer to Dark, grasping the hand that was steadily crushing my wrist. "Put down your sword before I _make you_." Working my fingers under his hand I attempted to pry it off, feeling my nails scratching at his deep grey skin as anger began to bubble beneath my own – who did he think he was, threatening and physically harming the person who had just abandoned her life to help him? The one who had offered her services freely and was now the only one who could help him break into the temples in time?

My anger turned to surprise as Dark actually lowered his sword and turned to me, face impassive. I heard the stranger make a slight noise and from my peripheral vision saw him step forward, but I only got a brief glimpse before Dark had tugged on my arm and brought me crashing into his almost painfully solid chest. Surprised I immediately tried to pull my hand away so that I could step back, but Dark's grip was unrelenting.

"Let-" I yanked at my hand. "-Go!" So preoccupied with getting my hand free, I didn't notice him moving until something cold touched my throat and I found he had wormed his sword between us and now held it to my neck. A thrill of fear went through me as a seed of doubt was planted in my mind; was it really a good idea to be travelling with this man, especially alone? Why did I even believe his story?

I shook myself. Worrying wouldn't do me any good, and would probably only get me into deeper trouble with the red-eyed stranger before me. I could only continue on with the belief that I was going to save the saviour of Hyrule and wait to see how the whole thing played out. And yet, despite my resolve, as Dark pressed the blade just a little harder against my throat I shivered, seeing no feelings other than cruel amusement in the bright red eyes before me.

"What are you doing?" I heard quite clearly the panic in my voice and Dark smirked as he heard it too, his eyes flashing. The arrogant look of triumph on his face infuriated me but there was nothing I could do, not with a blade at my throat and a grip of steel around my wrist.

"Dark, let her go." The 'light Dark' said and Dark's face twisted as he turned his head to glare.

"Don't tell me what to do," he spat and I _swear_ I heard a growl rumble in his throat before he faced me again. "You too, princess. Don't _ever_ order me around. Got it?" The dark look on his face sent a chill down my spine but at the same time I was angered by his commands, so I simply glared at him. That made him smile; a cold and twisted sneer that easily made my glare falter.

"What a cold look, princess." He said, leaning a little closer to me and letting his sword slip across my neck ever so slightly. I repressed a wince and tried to keep my glare steady, staring into his red eyes silently.

"All I'm asking is that you don't tell me what to do." He continued, widening his smile.

"And all _I'm_ asking is that you don't make me." I countered, keep my voice steady and cool.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Hands clad in dark gloves landed on both of our shoulders and forced us apart. Dark clicked his tongue angrily as his happy counterpart (I had decided that he was, in fact, another piece of Link's soul) wedged himself between us and took hold of the arm Dark was still using to crush my wrist. I breathed a soft sigh of relief as Dark relinquished his grip and stepped back, sheathing his sword and crossing his arms. His mirror image followed suit, and I was happy to find my personal space restored and empty of 'Link pieces'.

"You alright?" The yellow version of Dark re-entered my bubble, to my slight chagrin, and caught my sore wrist in a gentle grip. He lifted it to his eye height and surveyed it, throwing me a grin when he met my wary gaze.

"Yes, thank you." I said and heard Dark scoff quietly. Leaning around the figure before me I shot him a glare.

"I'm already reconsidering my choice to help you, don't make it worse." I told him and he raised an eyebrow in so arrogant a manner that it made my annoyance grow tenfold and I ground my teeth together to keep myself from snapping at him.

"I'm really sorry about him, princess." 'Light' said, moving to stand by my side. He stood in silence for a moment before he leaned down to murmur in my ear. I watched Dark as he did, seeing his expression become annoyed at our conspiring.

"He's a real grump, and always has to argue with everyone too, but I'll tell you a secret-" here 'Light' lowered his voice, which had been a loud whisper, to almost an almost imperceptible volume. "-he hates being ignored. If you want to annoy him just ignore him."

"But don't annoy him too much." We both jumped as Dark's voice sounded from right behind us. "Otherwise he'll kill you." His tone was pleasant as I span around, wondering how exactly he had gotten around us without alerting our notice.

"Impressed?" Dark asked, catching my eye. I glared at him.

"No." It was a lie, I _was_ impressed, but I wasn't going to let him know that. It didn't seem to matter, though, as I got the impression he knew I was lying as clearly as I did.

"I'm impressed," 'Light' said, grinning as we both looked at him. He shrugged. "What? I had no idea I could do that, why wouldn't I be?"

"_You_ can't. I'm the only one." Dark said and 'Light' pouted slightly before regaining his bright smile.

"Ah well! I'm sure I can do something equally cool!"

"What exactly _can_ you do?" I asked Dark, intrigued. He looked at me and as he did a half smile lifted one corner of his mouth.

"Wouldn't you just _love_ to know, princess?" he said and another wave of irritation rolled over me; he was _infuriating_. Sighing harshly I crossed my arms and surveyed the two men.

"Well, on another note, what exactly are we going to do about the two of you?" I asked, glancing between them. They exchanged a glance before both shrugging in exactly the same way, something that made me stifle a smile.

"Before we _do_ anything I want to know exactly how you escaped." Dark fixed his eyes on his pale mirror image, suspicion plain in his gaze. The other piece of Link moved towards him, still smiling.

"Wouldn't you just _love_ to know, _princess_?" he sang, mimicking what Dark had said moments ago word for word. Dark scowled, and I could have laughed at the almost excessive contrast between them at that moment.

"I'm serious." Dark snapped, raising a hand almost longingly to the hilt of his sword. "How did you get away from those goons? I could've sworn I saw you all captured."

"Well, we weren't exactly ourselves then," here 'Light' threw Dark a grin, "it can't be helped that you don't remember it right." I grimaced at his attempt at 'split-soul'-related humour while Dark simply glared at his counterpart flatly, face almost expressionless. 'Light' sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, don't appreciate my joke, see if I care." He waved a hand flippantly before his face became _almost_ serious. "I don't know how I got away, really. It was just luck of the draw, what with those moblins all over the place. I think I might've seen the grey guy get away, and I definitely heard the red one putting up a fight…" Dark smirked slightly at this.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Dark stepped closer to 'Light', frowning. "So how did you find me?"

"Luck, I guess. I was just kind of… drawn here. Guess us pieces of soul are being pulled to each other so we can all merge together again." 'Light' shrugged a shoulder and pulled up a grin. "So, to repeat the princess's words, what're we going to do?"

"I have no idea." Dark said, "But how about _this_?" As he said 'this' he raised his hand and plunged it into his mirror image's chest. His blue eyes went wide and he choked out a gasp, grabbing Dark's arm with both of his hands.

"What are you doing?" I all but shrieked, horrified. I started forward, wondering even as I did how _exactly_ I was going to help, when the yellow-clad man now had a _hole_ in his _chest._ Before I had even taken a step, however, I found myself frozen where I stood by some invisible force, pinned down so that my feet wouldn't move. I could only watch in horror.

"Princess," Dark growled, not even sparing me a glance. "Would you _please_ stop butting in?" Trying desperately to move my feet I looked on in shocked silence as 'Light' slowly sagged against Dark, gasping as he struggled to breathe. He suddenly stiffened, then went completely limp, and Dark clicked his tongue softly before yanking his hand back. Stepping aside he let his counterpart fall to the floor with a sickening thump.

It was only when Dark turned to me and I instinctively stepped back that I realised I could move again, and Dark smirked slightly as he watched me move. I was torn between my desire to get further away from him and to get closer to 'Light', so I hovered, eyes flickering between the two. The faint presence I had sensed emanating from that bright, happy piece of soul was completely gone and I had no doubt that he was dead, but the suddenness of it all had shocked me and I found myself hoping that he would stir at any moment. I knew he wouldn't. Staring at his pale, lifeless face I wished I was brave enough to move past Dark and close his eyes that seemed to be watching me reproachfully, but I wasn't. Maybe I would be in a little time, but I was honestly worried about what he was going to do to me. The little seed of doubt buried in my mind began to grow and germinate as I suddenly found myself angry, unable to believe Dark's actions. Letting my anger simmer I lifted my eyes and gave Dark my best glare.

"What's that look for?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes before looking pointedly at the lifeless body at his feet.

"What do you think?" I snapped and he arched one white brow before casually stepping over his fellow soul piece's prone form and moving towards me. Gritting my teeth I forcefully suppressed the urge to back away from his slow, predatory approach and intensified my glare in an attempt to ward him off with just my eyes. Wary, I let him come closer, keeping my back straight and my chin lifted at what I hoped was a haughty, unafraid angle.

"Ah, such a cold stare." Dark sighed as he stopped in front of me, tilting his head slightly. "What a judgey little thing you are, princess." I lifted my chin a little higher and met his blood red gaze.

"It's a little hard to _not_ judge the man who just stabbed someone with his _bare hand_." I replied coldly, earning myself a small smile and narrowed eyes.

"I had my reasons." Dark said his little knowing smirk still in place.

"By all means, do share them before I change my mind and go back to Hyrule Castle." I said.

"Are you… threatening me?" Dark asked, sounding incredulous. Offended I stared balefully at him, waiting for him to tell me why exactly he had just stabbed his counterpart. We watched each other in silence for a moment before Dark sighed, rolled his eyes, and lifted the hand that had just minutes ago been in 'Light's' chest to my eye height. It was clenched into a tight fist, and I looked at it expectantly, still waiting. I noticed as I did that neither his fingers nor his glove had any blood on them, something that only heightened my curiosity.

"_This_," he shook his fist slightly, "is the part of Link's soul that was in that idiot." He waved his free hand in 'Light's' general direction and I was almost disgusted by his callous treatment of the dead. "Oh, don't look at me like that. It's not like he was a real, living person. We're just fragments, princess, we can hardly be called people. I mean, look at him." Dark turned slightly and following his gaze I was startled to find the body literally _fading away_. I watched with a mixture of incredulity and something that felt like fear as he vanished from sight, much like monsters did when they were slain. However, there was something much more subtle and peaceful about this vanishing, and I felt a little more at ease about 'Light's' death, though it didn't make me feel any more favourable towards Dark.

"You see?" Dark turned back to me and raised his hand again. "We're nothing more substantial than glowing balls of light, which is why we need to be put back together again to be called 'human'."

"Glowing balls of light?" I repeated, eyes trained on his hand.

"Can you see it?" Dark asked and I shook my head. "Of course you can, princess. You've just got to look properly." I shot him a brief glare before focusing and attempting to 'look' as I had been told. As I did, I suddenly sensed 'Light's' presence – the same faint feeling I had gotten from his body was now emanating from within Dark's fist and as I concentrated harder I saw soft rays of bright golden light filtering between his fingers, illuminating the bones of his hand. A soft 'oh' escaped me as I stared, transfixed.

"See it?" Dark asked again and I nodded.

"What colour would yours be?" I inquired, curious, and Dark laughed softly.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll get to see."

"You mean, if one of the other pieces takes yours?" I raised my eyes to his face and he lifted a shoulder slightly. "Say, was it really necessary to do it so violently?"

"Nope." His flat out acknowledgement of the fact irritated me. "But he was annoying me."

"So you stabbed him?"

"Of course. Restraint isn't one of my strong points." I rolled my eyes at this, exasperated. Dark shrugged, unbothered, in return. I couldn't believe him – stabbing someone simply because they were annoying you? What _had_ I gotten myself into?

"Alright. So, now that we've got that established, what are you going to do with that?" I gestured with my chin towards his clenched fist and Dark lowered his eyes to it, a slight crease in his brow.

"Well, it was taken unwilling so I guess it'll have to be given unwillingly…" he murmured, frowning at his hand. He stayed still for a moment when suddenly, with no warning at all, he straightened his fingers and forced them into his _own_ chest. I jumped, startled, as he staggered and choked. He stayed upright, however, though it seemed like it was a struggle. Resisting the temptation to move to him and hold him up I watched the golden glow in his hand seep into the wound he had just created. His eyes flashed blue for a fraction of a second before he crumpled, landing face down on the dusty path. The following silence was hard on my ears as I swayed where I stood, torn between making a break for it and escaping the psychopath lying on the floor in front of me and staying to help said psychopath. Realising I was basically weighing my needs against the needs of my country I sighed and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently. I managed to elicit a soft groan from him but nothing else. I rolled him over (none too gently, I might add) and surveyed him, finding the hand-shaped hole gone, leaving behind nothing but a ragged tear in his tunic. Shaking him again, I watched for a reaction but got none.

I eventually got frustrated – my attempts to rouse him were going nowhere and the day was passing by us quickly – so I simply hauled him to his feet and, hooking one of his arms over my shoulders, began _dragging_ him towards the forest on the horizon. As I walked I kept a wary eye on him, so that I could drop him as soon as he stirred, and as I did I took a risk and confiscated his sword. I didn't want him coming at me with it.

"Give that back." He muttered and I jumped, dropping him. _Literally_. He hit the floor again with an 'oof' and I winced, an apology on the tip of my tongue. I bit it back. Dark slowly pushed himself up onto his knees and immediately fixed his eyes on me.

"Princess, give back my sword."

"No." I folded my arms and a glaring contest ensued. I was amazed when Dark lowered his eyes, swaying drunkenly on his knees. He moaned softly and dropped down onto his hands, taking deep breaths.

"You are _so_ irritating," he groaned, lifting his head slightly to look at me. "Give back my damn sword."

"_No_." I repeated, "Not until I trust you. Why do you need it anyway? You can barely stand." Dark growled breathlessly at me and, with what I guessed was a gargantuan effort, staggered to his feet. He advanced towards me, hands outstretched, and despite his dishevelled appearance he still managed to look menacing, but as he reached me he seemed to give up and simply slumped against me.

"You'd better give it back, princess."

"I will," I assured him, "just not now."

"Ugh, fine." He said no more, and we went back to limping along the road. It was easier now that his legs were more or less functioning and we reached the edge of the trees just as the sun began to set. The silence was so clear that even from so far away I could distantly hear the bell as the drawbridge to Hyrule city was closed.

"No way back now, princess." Dark murmured in my ear, voicing my thoughts at that precise moment.

"Be quiet." I replied, hauling him a few more feet into the forest. When he encouraged me to go further I complied, and we went on until his legs gave out again. Then I sat him down against a tree and cast my eyes about the trees to see what I could do to set up camp. I placed my bag on the floor and pulled Dark's sword from my belt, forcing it into the earth beside me.

"Should we light a fire?" I wondered aloud, staring towards the setting sun as I did. Its faint rays worked their way between the leaves and branches above us, creating bright orange patterns on the forest floor.

"No. Don't worry princess, I'll protect you. Or at least I would if you'd give my sword back." I rolled my eyes and ignored him, sinking onto the earth and leaning on a tree opposite to Dark's. In the dying sun his eyes glowed brightly, but they soon fell shut as he sighed heavily.

"Who knew reuniting two parts of a soul was so exhausting?" he mused and I raised my eyebrows despite knowing he couldn't see but stayed silent.

"Say, princess." He waited for me to reply for a moment and when I didn't continued, "feel like giving me my sword back yet?" I ignored the question, instead staring out towards Hyrule field and feeling homesick. I discovered that 'Light' hadn't been lying when he'd said Dark didn't like being ignored, because a moment later he huffed in an irritated fashion and when I looked back at him I found he had opened one eye and was watching me. I returned his gaze for a moment before looking away again.

We passed the evening in almost silence, exchanging a few words here and there as the sun continued to sink, and by the time the forest was dark we were both almost asleep. Once I was sure Dark was slumbering I clambered to my feet, picked up my bag and looked at the dark shape on the floor that I knew was Dark. His deep, steady breathing was a calm sound that didn't match his erratic, impulsive personality. It didn't seem right in a person able to kill someone over some light teasing. I felt a sense of unease whenever I looked at him, and I honestly believed there was no way I could trust him, or ever would. He claimed to be part of Link, the saviour of Hyrule, but how could anything so very _dark_ be heroic? My doubt outweighed my ability to see any good he had in him and with what I had seen in just one day I wasn't sure there _was_ even anything good in him, not even in the deepest corners of his heart. I began walking away.

The guilt was almost overwhelming as I went, picking my way through the pitch black with my hands outstretched to avoid crashing into trees. The full moon hanging above the trees provided a slight illumination on my path, but it didn't do much after being restricted by a thick layer of foliage.

I paused after about five minutes of walking, listening for pursuit. With a sigh I put my head in my hands, my heart feeling constricted. I couldn't just abandon my country's only hope! But then again I didn't think I could keep travelling with such a person. Finding a tree nearby I leaned heavily on it, mind in turmoil. I weighed and reweighed my options, unsure of what to do. If only Impa were here, she would be able to give me advice.

A shiver went down my spine as I suddenly felt eyes on me and I span, scanning the gloom for signs of life. Seeing nothing I put it down to my imagination, my paranoia that Dark had followed me. A twig snapped behind me. I span again. Hearing what sounded like faint footsteps I put a hand to the sword hanging from my belt and turned for a third time.

"H-hello?" I called softly, swallowing around the sudden fearful tightness in my throat. My voice was painfully small and weak but I was too afraid to care. Being alone in a pitch black forest with a dangerous stranger was _never_ a situation I had wanted to be in. I ran through a list of possibilities as to what it was; monster, forest spirit… Dark. Swallowing again I forced aside my fears and turned back towards the forest edge. I froze. I almost, _almost _screamed. From the shadows between the black outlines of two trees, two blood red eyes were watching me.

**_Hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated! Also, I've discovered it's impossible to write 'Dark sighed' without Word trying to change it to 'Dark side' sooo... yeah! I'm in the zone so chapter 4 will, hopefully, be up faster this time!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: On a roll! This really _didn't_ take me long to write, in comparison! Thanks to GreenFantasy64 for your review! And so, without further ado... on with the chapter!_**

Four:

"Hello, princess." Dark's voice was quiet, flat. I could almost _feel_ his anger radiating off of him. The eyes watching me moved closer and I mirrored the action, but backwards.

"Going somewhere?" he asked and I was about to deny it when I realised I didn't want to – _he_ had brought this on _himself_. Despite my fear I straightened my spine and adopted my best haughty demeanour.

"Yes. I was going back to Hyrule Castle, and don't even try to stop me." Dark laughed softly and I shivered, stomach tightening fearfully.

"Oh, I don't need to try. Keeping you here would be easy."

"And _what_ is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, watching him closely. Dark didn't reply and instead just moved towards me. I saw a flash of silver and regretted my decision to leave his sword with him. He stopped barely an inch from me, staring down at me with his burning red eyes. I flinched when he suddenly moved and a moment later heard the soft hiss of his sword scraping against its sheath. Surprised, I blinked and looked up at him again just as he stepped aside.

"Then go, that's fine. I can reassemble myself without you." His voice became an angry hiss as he towered above me. "But know that when I fade away because _you_ wouldn't help me open the temples, whatever happens to your _precious_ Hyrule is on _your_ hands." The venom in his voice was so tangible that I winced, and then paused to wonder if that was… _hurt_ in his voice. Whatever it was it made me feel the need to defend myself.

"It's not like you're helping," I told him, "all you've done is threaten me! How am I supposed to believe that you're really part of the man who will save my country when you've been acting like you have?"

"Oh, so you want me to change who I am just to please you? Honestly, princess, haven't you picked up on the fact that I am the _dark_ part of Link – the bit he squashes and squashes and ignores and ignores until he wants to explode? What else did you expect?" I opened my mouth only to close it again – he had a point. Then I shook my head.

"No, it's too late. I can't." Taking a deep breath I turned away from him and made to walk away, but I collided with something as soon as I took a step. When I brought my hands up to steady myself cold fingers caught my wrists, sending a whisper of pain up the one Dark had already bruised. My eyes snapping up I found Dark before me, somehow having teleported himself behind me. Startled, I wondered again how he did it as he leaned towards me and moved his hands to my shoulders.

"Princess, I am _asking _you to help me. I don't want this 'Ganondorf' to rule Hyrule any more than you do." He shook me slightly, digging his fingers into my skin as he did. Meeting his eyes I tried to find a trace of the anger he had so obviously been experiencing moments before, but if it was still there he hid it exceedingly well. All I could see in those two, cold orbs was something like sincerity. Upon catching it I was surprised and it made me question my earlier assumptions about him – could it be I was mistaken about just how dark his character was? In all honesty I didn't believe it, but as I thought about it I realised I was willing to believe it if it meant saving my country. No, not willing. I _wanted_ to believe it, wanted to believe there really was something good behind those red eyes. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to try and find it as we stared at each other steadily. Although, I was still suspicious. _And_ a little confused by his sudden change of heart.

So, confused and suspicious I narrowed my eyes at him before reaching up and gently dislodging his hands (in my head I imagined slapping them away, but I doubted that would help anything). Stepping back I folded my arms protectively over my chest and surveyed him. He met my gaze unflinchingly.

"Do you promise you won't try anything – like try to kill me or something – if I stay?" I asked, raising my eyebrows when he was silent. Finally he sighed and turned his eyes skyward in an exasperated way.

"Alright, princess. Let's put it this way – I will _try_ to act like a good person if you promise to come with me." Eyeing him with no little mistrust I mulled over his terms; I didn't like the way 'promise' had been exchanged for 'try', and his sarcastic tone made me wonder if he was being serious, but I guessed it was as good as I was going to get. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Fine. I will _try_ to stay and help you if you _try_ to act like a good person." I always kept my word, so there was no way I was going to promise something when all he had to do was 'try'.

"Compromise, I like it, princess." A sudden, wicked grin broke out across his face. "You see? It was easy to keep you here." I rolled my eyes, masking the sudden fear that he was manipulating me with an exasperated gesture. Dark folded himself onto the ground and patted the earth beside him, grinning widely when I visibly hesitated.

"Come on, princess. _You're_ the one who wanted me to act like a nice person." He raised his hands in the air. "I'm not going to hurt you – I'm a nice person, remember. Sit and I'll show you." Huffing irritatedly I did as he asked, sitting down about half a metre away from him. He tutted softly and immediately shuffled closer, until our shoulders were almost touching. Annoyed I resisted the urge to move away, turning my face away from him.

"Are you annoyed?" he asked, tone playful. I didn't deign to reply and he laughed slightly. "Hey, you told me to be nice but you never said anything about me being annoying."

"Ah," I sighed, "I should have just asked you to be completely silent for the rest of our journey." I was surprised by how easy it was to play along with him, and immediately regretted my words. I didn't want him thinking he could get to me. He still chuckled however, but afterwards was thankfully silent. Though uncomfortable with having Dark so close I soon found my eyelids getting heavy and I gave in to sleep praying that Dark would stick to his word and be good.

* * *

When a sudden, haywire stream of images interrupted my dream I woke with a start, to find a cold hand over my mouth and Dark crouched beside me, eyes on my face. On instinct I immediately began to struggle but stopped when Dark hissed at me to be quiet and stop squirming. Once I had I heard the reason why; monsters. More than one. I couldn't identify what kind they were, but from the warbling calls and what sounded vaguely like a conversation in a strange, foreign language I guessed they were some kind of forest goblin. Dark slowly removed his hand, and once he was sure I wasn't going to scream or anything moved away from me. I sat up and looked around, trying to distinguish where exactly the monsters were. They seemed to be close by, but considering just how quiet the forest had been when I'd fallen asleep the sound could have simply been carrying easily through the silence.

"Princess, stay here." Dark whispered as he stood, pulling his sword free with a soft scraping noise.

"What? No!" As much as he irritated and scared me, I wasn't about to let him go and fight a horde of monsters alone. Dark turned to me, resting the flat of his blade on his shoulder.

"Princess, if I have to pretend to be a good person, you're not going to want to see this." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're really still going on about that when there's a whole crowd of monsters right on top of us?" I hissed, following his example and standing.

"Fine. Whatever. Come along, if you get hurt or scared don't blame me." He muttered, turning away from me. Even as he did, however, he seemed to almost… _melt_ into the shadows amongst the trees and vanished from sight. I blinked, startled, and span slowly, searching the gloom of the forest for his silhouette. When I didn't see it I resorted to calling him.

"Dark!" I kept my voice to a harsh whisper. "Dark, where-" my voice was suddenly covered by a screech, and then several more. I winced at the noise, bewildered. It sounded… it sounded like the dying screams of monsters. I realised what was going on and cursed softly – if he got killed then where would we be? I jumped as something suddenly hurtled through the trees in front of me. Identifying it as a bokoblin I reached for my sword and became even more confused as it ran straight by me, squawking in its strange bokoblin language in a way that almost made it seem afraid. I turned my eyes back to the place it had appeared from just as Dark reappeared in amongst them, sword hanging by his side. Even in the dark I could see his eyes almost _glowing_, alight with some manic, gleeful energy and there was a grin bordering on insane on his face. It was a look that froze me where I stood and raised goosebumps all along my arms. Catching sight of me the expression dropped and Dark sighed, looking at me with obvious annoyance.

"You're the one who walked back here." I said immediately, willing my voice not to waver and betray my fear. Dark paused.

"True," he said, nodding his acknowledgement. "Anyway, did a bokoblin run through here?"

"Yes." I glanced in the direction it had run. "But it's gone now, so what's the point in following it?" Dark shrugged a shoulder, apparently thinking.

"Fun?" he suggested and I frowned at him, although in the shadows I wasn't sure if he could see it.

"Really?" was all I said and he shrugged again. "Just let it go, I don't think it's going to come back."

"Maybe it will, maybe it'll even bring friends." He pointed his sword at me. "Are you a bokoblin, princess? No, you're not; therefore, you can't understand how the bokoblin mind works."

"Well, neither can you." I pointed out. "Why can't you just let it go?" Dark opened his mouth to respond before snapping it shut and stabbing his sword into the ground.

"You know what, you're right." He sat down with a soft thud, stretching his arms above his head. "Let's let the poor, helpless bokoblin go. Why? Because we're _good_ people, we're nice and don't kill defenceless creatures… right, princess?"

"Be quiet." I said, not appreciating his sardonic tone. Dark tutted and shook a finger at me.

"Now now, princess. What did we say about telling me what to do?"

"Fine. Please, Dark, shut up. There, it was a friendly request." I put as much venom as I could into my voice, still trying to mask the remaining fear coiling in my stomach.

"It sounded oh so friendly, too." Dark suddenly rose, climbing to his feet in one fluid motion. He walked up to me and stopped mere inches away.

"What?" I snapped as he peered at me, tilting his head first left then right.

"Oh, I was just thinking that maybe we have more in common that I first thought." He replied, poking me in the forehead in an almost gentle way. Still, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We have _nothing_ in common." I said, brushing past him. Unexpected pain in the back of my head made me stop as my head snapped back. Wincing I raised a hand to the top of my braid and found it drawn out to an almost horizontal angle. Dark gave it another tug and I grimaced, attempting to pull myself free with pulling all my hair out.

"Ow." I said, stepping closer to him to relieve the tension in my hair and stomping the foot nearest to him blindly in an angry gesture. I was both surprised and pleased when I landed square on his foot and was rewarded by a hiss of pain and my plait being released.

"What was that for?" Dark growled and I mimicked him by shrugging casually.

"I wonder." I said, heading towards his sword. I was very nearly unsurprised as he materialised before me and I, again, collided with him.

"No way, princess. Get near that sword and I will…" he trailed off.

"Come now, Dark. We both know nice people don't make death threats," I said sweetly and saw him flash me a glare. I smiled slightly before pushing him away.

"Well, since we're both so awake now, I suppose we'd better keep going. I don't think I'm going to get much more sleep tonight." I said, walking up to his sword and passing it, though I was sorely tempted to pick it up and keep it from Dark, purely to annoy him. My fear had ebbed away, leaving me with a mental note _not_ to let Dark get into too many fights, especially not with me or any of his fellow soul pieces. Or monsters… at least not many.

"Alright. Fine by me. Maybe we'll find some more goblins on our way."

"How bloodthirsty can you be?" I muttered, more to myself than to Dark, but he heard it anyway.

"Quite easily, actually." Dark caught up with me, sword once again in hand. I watched him from my peripheral vision as he pulled the sleeve of his cloak well down over his hand and began cleaning his blade, which I had noticed was now spattered with monster blood, with it as he walked. I frowned, wondering if that was really the best way to go about cleaning it, but didn't voice my thoughts.

"Relax, princess. It's a magic sword; it's pretty impervious to dirt and things." He said, making me wonder if perhaps he possessed telepathic powers like I did.

"Can you read minds?" I asked, sincerely curious, and Dark chuckled.

"Nope. I'm just good at reading people." He put the sword away and we lapsed into silence. I let Dark lead, assuming he was being drawn in the direction of his nearest fellow soul piece, and we continued walking through the night and well into the morning.

* * *

I was blindly following Dark, my thoughts elsewhere, when he suddenly halted. I followed suit and found a tall wall of pale rock blocking our path. Some way to the right there was a wide, dark crevice in the rock and I was appalled when Dark strode purposefully towards it. Reluctantly I followed him, hovering at his side as he peered into the hole, which up close revealed itself to be wide enough to admit about two people side by side but low enough to make them crouch.

"Where do you think it leads?" I wondered aloud as Dark stooped and stuck his head into the shadows within.

"I feel weirdly drawn to it, so I guess it's a temple. Taking in our surroundings I'd say it's the Forest Temple." He stepped back and straightened, turning to me. "What do you think?"

"I think I don't want to go in there." I said and saw his mouth twitch in response. "Don't laugh at me. I'm the princess of Hyrule; I can't just head into pitch black crevices without considering the risks to my life – I have a responsibility to my country to stay alive." Dark raised an eyebrow, apparently unimpressed.

"And I'm the apparent saviour of Hyrule, yet I'm perfectly willing to head in. I think you're just scared."

"Think what you like, you're going first." I said it in a voice I knew encouraged no argument and Dark shrugged casually, silently telling me he didn't mind going first. No doubt he was hoping to be the first to encounter enemies so he could disembowel them or something equally as horrible. Reining my thoughts in I stared again at the dark hole, anticipating what lay inside with a barely repressed shudder. It was hard to imagine so sacred a place as a temple being hidden in such a place.

"Let's go then." Dark said before ducking into the crevice and vanishing into its black depths. Taking a deep breath I followed, placing both hands flat against the walls and carefully manoeuvring myself inside, determined not to bash my head on the rock above. I had only gone a few paces when it began to feel like all light had been extinguished, despite still being able to clearly see the exit if I looked over my shoulder. Dark, with his non-existent aura, had completely vanished. I couldn't see, hear or sense him, and the loss of his cold silhouette left me feeling inexplicably alone. It's not like I _wanted_ him for company, but even he was better than being alone – especially when following a pitch black tunnel to an unknown destination.

The floor beneath me suddenly dipped sharply and I almost slipped before regaining my footing. My hands were still firmly against the wall, but my palms were slick from the cool condensation that clung to them and made them feel almost slimy. After a few more steps down the slope I gingerly raised a hand above my head, searching for the tunnel's roof. When my fingers met nothing but air I stood a little straighter before fully extending my legs. I breathed a sigh of relief and paused to stretch my back, which had begun to ache in such an awkward position. The feeling of claustrophobia that had been descending upon me lessened a little and I breathed a soft sigh of relief before advancing on, carefully following the sloping path down, my hands glued to the walls either side of me.

As the slope levelled out I suddenly realised I could see a faint light ahead of me. The way it flickered and glowed a soft orange made me think it was candles, or at least some kind of firelight. Quickening my pace I found myself exiting the tunnel and entering a huge, gloomy cavern. A gust of cool air that smelt stale and musty and made me wrinkle my nose as I strained my eyes, trying to take in my surroundings. Far above me I heard the rustling and squeaks of what sounded like bats or, and I sincerely hoped it wasn't, Keese. In the centre of the cavern there was what seemed like an abyss, across which stretched an extremely unstable-looking bridge. I swallowed harshly – I hated heights. Torches flickered at both its start and its end, attracting small swarms of bugs to their bright light. I approached the nearest pair of torches and stood at the edge of the bridge, staring towards the other end. Dark was nowhere in sight and I wondered if he had abandoned me, despite all his claims of needing me. The growing seed of doubt in my brain grew a little taller as I hovered at the edge of the cliff, fear threatening to overwhelm me as I gazed into the depths of the abyss.

Shaking myself I raised my eyes to the opposite side of the cavern, attempting to find evidence of Dark's presence. Finding none I was surprised to feel a slight pang of disappointment. Had I really been putting so much hope in the idea that he could, acting or not, be a good person? Grinding my teeth I fuelled my disappointment into my growing irritation at my current state of abandonment and, in the throes of anger, unthinkingly stepped on the bridge. It wobbled beneath me and I stiffened, hands flying to the flimsy rope barriers that were the only things barring my way to falling to a certain demise.

"Ugh," I swallowed, pitifully lamenting my situation. Why was I still doing this?! "Farore protect me." I murmured my prayer, closing my eyes briefly before clenching the ropes tighter and taking another step. The wooden planks beneath me creaked and I grimaced, quickly moving on. As I went I repeated my prayer to Farore like a mantra, taking courage from it and using it to distract me from just how high up I currently was.

I was about halfway across the bridge, which was much longer than I had first anticipated, when a sudden flurry of squeaks broke out above me, along with the sound of many agitated wings flapping. Looking up I saw a crowd of glowing eyes high above me and froze. Keese. Cursing my bad luck I moved a hand to my sword, but even as I did the bridge swayed and it jumped straight back to the ropes, anchoring me where I stood. Transfixed by the many bright pairs of eyes above me I knew I was completely stuck. Moving quickly on the bridge was an absolute negative, in fact moving at all was pretty much out because I didn't have it in me to move faster than a crawl, so swinging my sword wasn't something I could do. All I could hope for was that they didn't get agitated and I made it across the bridge in one piece.

Steeling myself I moved on, resolutely ignoring the Keese, and I intended to keep going like that, or at least I _had_ intended to, until a Keese suddenly flew right past my face. With an extremely undignified squeak of surprise I reeled back, feeling the bridge tilt and my stomach drop in response. When another Keese flew at me I realised I wasn't getting across the bridge in one piece and turned my eyes to the cavern roof again. They were even more riled up than before, and I saw several break off from the main colony and swoop towards me. Unable to do anything, I went down on one knee, released my hold on the ropes and covered my head, hoping to dissuade their sharp claws. No blows came. Instead, something hit my head gently and I watched half a Keese fall onto the bridge in front of me, followed by several more soft thumps.

"Honestly, _this_ is what you were doing?" that annoyingly familiar voice had not once been so welcome yet, and I nearly smiled with relief as I looked over my shoulder and found Dark stood behind me, sword resting on one shoulder and a bored expression on his face. Catching my eye he shook his head and looked at me disdainfully.

"You can't even fight off a couple of _Keese_?" he said and I scowled, rising to my feet.

"Not when I'm on a rickety bridge above an _abyss_." I said, matching his tone as I put a hand to my head where the Keese had fallen on me, worried that there would be Keese entrails in my hair. Finding nothing I let my hand drop again before attaching it to the rope beside me.

"You're afraid of heights?" Dark guessed and I felt my cheeks heat as I didn't reply. Dark laughed. "Well, you learn something new every day, eh, princess?" Staying silent I shot him a glare and he grinned before he abruptly moved towards me and slung me over his shoulder in an extremely undignified manner. I immediately protested, flailing all four of my arms and legs, beating my fists against his back.

"Put. Me. Down!" my voice was almost a shriek as my cheeks seared at the embarrassment of my predicament. Dark simply laughed and began striding along the bridge with an ease that made me jealous. Burying my face in my hands I stopped squirming and instead waited impatiently for my humiliation to end. A few times I felt him shift to cut down a few more Keese but I kept my face hidden as I went hot then cold from the embarrassment.

At the end of the bridge Dark dropped me rather unceremoniously, and I staggered slightly before regaining my balance and glaring daggers at him. He raised his eyebrows in response.

"I had to get you across somehow." He said, "plus, if I'm being a good guy now, pointing my sword at you and _making_ you go isn't something I can do." Rolling my eyes I ignored him and faced forward, finding myself looking at a steep and incredibly long staircase. It looked a lot more manmade that the rest of the cavern, with symbols carved all over the walls and completely even steps that were deep and looked like they'd be extremely tiring to climb. Climbing the stairs mentally I saw, as my eyes reached their end, a figure stood at the very top, half hidden from view because of the angle.

"Hey, Dark, do you see that person up there?" I got no response and looked back at him, only to find he was gone – something, as I was coming to see, that he was incredibly prone to doing.

"Oi, princess!" a faint voice bounced down the staircase and I lifted my eyes to the silhouette, which lifted an arm and waved. It was Dark.

"How…?" I asked myself weakly, glancing between where he had stood a moment ago and where he stood now.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" I ground my teeth at that, cursing whatever powers of teleportation he apparently possessed. Although I myself had a spell that allowed me to teleport, it was really unstable and I had never felt safe using it. So, with more than one heavy sigh, I resigned myself to a long climb and began my journey up the stairs to Dark's side.

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter four of Split! Also, if anyone wants Dark or Zelda, or **__**anyone****,**** to do something specific in later chapters tell me and I'll try to do your idea justice!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Here's chapter five of Split! Thanks again to GreenFantasy64 for your lovely review! Enjoy the chapter!**_

Five:

By the time I rejoined Dark at the top of the staircase my legs were on fire and there was a pressure in my ears that made me feel like my head was about to explode. Dark was lounging on the last few steps and he yawned widely and obviously as I stopped a stair below him. For the entirety of my struggle he had been calling down encouragements that were more mocking than encouraging but they had, at the very least, spurred me on so that I could kick his _stupid_ grey face once I reached him. Though still sorely tempted I resisted the urge, but I did deliberately step on his stomach as I walked over him, adding just a _little_ more pressure than necessary and smiling when he gave a yelp and fell about coughing.

Once I reached the very last step I turned and sat down, gently massaging my aching knees and thighs and revelling in Dark's continuing splutters. Too warm from the unwanted exercise I slowly pulled off my scarf and placed it in my lap as I observed the spectacle below me. Dark was squirming about; arms wrapped around his stomach, and as I watched his flails sent him rolling down a few steps. The urge to laugh was almost overwhelming and my lips were twitching as I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back my giggles, barely able to keep my composure. Averting my eyes from the moaning piece of soul I instead stared back down at the foot of the stairs, which were shrouded in gloom and quite a way down. My stomach twisted with unease and I pulled a face, feeling my pulse quicken a little. As I watched the shadows seemed to writhe and shift so I looked away, drawing in a deep breath through my nose and forcing aside my more pessimistic thoughts. Waiting for Dark to recover quickly got boring so I turned my eyes to the delicate symbols etched into the surface of the rock I sat on, tracing them gently with my fingers as I wondered if the meant something in some long forgotten language.

"You-" I was startled as Dark suddenly spoke, "-are a horrible person, princess." He still sounded winded as he sat up and glared in my direction, a fact that gratified me to no end.

"You deserved it." I replied airily, leaning on my knees and returning the glower. I was resentful of his snide comments during my climb and I doubted the feeling would leave me until my legs stopped hurting.

"Maybe," he conceded, "but did you really have to _step_ on me, off all things? I'm not a rug." The indignant inflection in his tone made me smile and he growled when he caught it, so I sweetened it and directed it at him in answer. He scoffed, sounding annoyed, before rising to his feet and ascending the stairs he had just rolled down. Upon his approach I too stood, only to be deliberately bumped into as he passed me with a juvenile 'hmph'. I rubbed my shoulder, frowning (though the 'hmph' had amused me), and followed.

The tunnel continued for a few more minutes before, quite suddenly, it ended and gave way to quite a different setting. A gust of cool, fresh air brushed again my cheeks and I stopped, shutting my eyes and breathing in a lungful of the crisp wind. Opening my eyes again I found myself in a grove of sorts, with one clear cut path through the tall, thick trees. Sunlight filtered through the snarl of pale green leaves above us, painting streams of pale gold in the air and casting dancing patterns of dappled light on the grass below. I marvelled at the sight, goosebumps rising all over me as a sense of power and peace washed over me. I had no doubt as to where we were. Somewhere in the grove before us stood the Forest Temple.

Birds chirruped softly to one another as I hurried after Dark, who had barely missed a beat upon exiting the tunnel, and was now in danger of leaving me behind. It was colder beneath the trees, and smelled strongly of damp earth and plant life; a scent that only added to the mysticism of the place. I wrapped my scarf back around my neck and looked around again, noting as I did that I seemed to be the only one who was enjoying the quiet power of the grove. Dark, it appeared, was feeling quite differently from me; there was something jerky about his movements and he suddenly seemed full of a restless energy that set me on edge.

"Dark, are you alright?" It wasn't out of concern for _him _that I asked but more for the sake of myself and the sacred place we were walking in – I didn't trust him not to do something violent or offensive to the goddesses to rid himself of his restlessness.

"I don't like this place." His answer surprised me; it had taken a few minutes for him to get around to replying.

"You don't like it?" I repeated, incredulous. Didn't he feel the power of the grove? The sacredness that was both calming and invigorating at the same time?

"It makes my skin crawl." Dark explained, and as he did I saw him drag his nails up his forearms as if to rid himself of some horrible feeling. I winced at the sound it made, tempted to stop him before he hurt himself. However, my legs chose that moment to ache and my temptation vanished on the next breeze that wound its way between the trees.

"Really?" I was still amazed, unable to believe how anyone could _not_ enjoy being in such a place. "I feel so calm here." I got the sudden feeling he was rolling his eyes as he half sighed half laughed.

"Of course _you_ do. You're so annoyingly nice and pure and… _princessy_." I could quite clearly hear the disdain in his voice and when he glanced back at me saw it clearly on his face too. I suddenly understood and made a soft 'ah' of realisation.

"Understand now?" Dark asked, voice snide and I narrowed my eyes at his back.

"I do. You're uneasy because something as dark and malicious as you doesn't belong somewhere here." I said it in a way that would sound extra mean, and a flicker of regret moved through me before Dark laughed cheerfully.

"Honestly, princess, is that how you treat all the evil-doers in your kingdom? How on _earth_ do you get them to reform?" his voice was so completely cutting that I almost winced.

"No, it's a special privilege only _you_ get." I told him and he span around so he was walking backwards.

"Ouch." He mimed being stabbed, "_that _was harsh." I shrugged a shoulder, feeling only a little remorse at being cruel to him. Dark span away from me again and as I watched his back I couldn't help feeling a little bad for him – I couldn't imagine not finding such a place as the grove peaceful and beautiful. But then again, I got the impression that he didn't really care either way.

We walked in silence, and we had been going for maybe three or four minutes when a soft tune made me stop. It echoed through the trees, seeping through the air like a mist, and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Dark, do you hear that?" I asked and he stopped, turning to raise his eyebrows at me.

"Hear what?" the tune came again and I shushed him, listening intently. "Oh, that? Yeah, I hear it."

"Where do you think it's coming from?" I wondered aloud, drifting after him as he moved on again.

"Who cares? Just ignore it. We have a temple to find." Dark replied flatly. I found I couldn't ignore it, however, and moved closer to the path's edge, wondering what it was. I thought I saw a silhouette among the trees a little way away and stepped forward intending to follow, but it vanished as I did. I halted, confused. Again the tune reached my ears, a little louder this time and perhaps a little more insistent. I span, searching for its source, edging closer to the trees as I did.

I made a small whimper as a sudden sharp jolt of pain stabbed into the back of my head and I was dragged backwards a few steps by my plait. Fabric scratched my face and suddenly I couldn't hear anymore which annoyed me because I wanted to listen to the song some more. I struggled but the hands on my head were so completely stronger than me that it was almost frightening. My need to hear the song again lent me strength and I _almost_ dislodged one of Dark's hands before he tightened his grip, which made my head ache. I aimed a sightless kick at his legs and though it connected Dark was immovable. As my head started to throb horribly I sagged, not wanting to cause myself more pain than I already had. Apparently understanding this, Dark loosened his grip and began chivvying me along.

My sudden deafness was disorientating and more than once I feebly attempted to dislodge the hands covering my ears but to no avail. Dark simply forced me along, hands swathed in fabric clamped firmly against my face and pace unrelenting. I stumbled more than once as I was forced to move and he allowed me no peace until we entered a large clearing, in the centre of which stood a lone building.

It reminded me of the larger houses that stood in Castle Town, though bigger and somehow much more impressive. The windows were boarded up, however, as was one half of the double doors at its centre. The planks of wood looked old and rotten, and I doubted they would put up much of a fight if someone tried to pull them down. Much like the boards, the wooden foundations it was built on looked extremely old and unstable, looking as if they'd crumble as soon as someone stepped on them. Ivy and other climbing plants had been left unchecked to roam the walls and now swamped the stone, turning it almost completely green except for small patches of grey here and there. It was was hard to believe that such a rundown building was a _temple_ of all things, but the power radiating from beyond the stone said differently.

Dark released my head and I immediately jumped away from him like a scalded cat, my claws out and a hiss building in my throat.

"Don't be like that." Dark said upon seeing my look. "I wouldn't've done it if you had just ignored that song like I told you to."

"You didn't have to be so rough, though." I scolded, rubbing my skull where he had squeezed it and wondering if it would do any permanent damage.

"You shouldn't've stepped on me." He countered, returning my glare when I scowled. I was beginning to think Dark was someone who held grudges. Rolling my eyes I faced the house once more, surreptitiously pricking my ears in an effort to hear the song again, but I gave up when Dark yanked on my plait with a frustrated noise.

"Leave it alone, princess." He said as he moved past me, "it's probably just some spirit trying to lure you to you death. Not that I'd mind _if_ you weren't helping me put myself back together."

"I'm seriously considering _not_." I muttered and he threw me a cold grin before stepping onto the first step that led onto the decking before the house. It creaked horribly but didn't break, so he quickly scaled the others and even made the point of _jumping_ as soon as he reached the top. I pulled a face, wary, and then considered just how funny it would be if he fell straight through. Nursing that idea I followed, unable to stop the small smile that plagued my lips at the thought of Dark falling through collapsed floorboards.

By the time I had reached the top step, which I stepped off of with hesitant movements, Dark was at the front door attempting to open the unsealed one. For some reason it wasn't opening, even under Dark's strength. As I watched he wormed both his hands between door and frame and _wrenched_.

Only for the door to come clean off its hinges and send him flying backwards. I stepped aside in case he ended up tumbling by but he simply dropped to the floor, the door flat on top of him. And just when I thought it couldn't have got any better the porch beneath him collapsed with a deep groan and a flurry of dust, sending Dark to the ground below. A stream of curses spewed from the hole as a series of thuds and cracks emanated from it, before he reappeared, free of the door with his black clothes now grey from dust. I averted my face, lifting a hand to my mouth to hide my smile as he dragged himself free and sprawled across what was left of the foundations.

"Are you laughing at me, princess?" his growl would have been threatening if he didn't sound so flustered and breathless. I had to hold my breath for a moment before I could reply.

"Of course not." I said, "But, you know, I don't think the temple wants you entering. Maybe you should just wait outside while I go in."

"Temples aren't sentient beings, princess." Dark replied waspishly, rising to his feet and attempting to free himself of dust. I watched it rise in puffs from his clothes for a moment before moving around the gaping hole he had created and walking to the door. I now felt a little more confident that _I_ wasn't the one who was going to be sent through the floor should any more of it collapse. Dark followed me, and as I warily peered into the depths of the building he kept moving, apparently intent on entering the temple to prove me wrong. I was just leaning my head around the frame when he seemed to walk straight into something and froze for a moment before, with a sharp crackle, he was flung backwards from the entrance. Straight back into the hole. As another series of foul words escaped him I watched the air that filled the doorway ripple with energy for a moment before settling again. Now wary, I gingerly stuck a hand through the gap. Scrunching up my face I waited for some kind of magical resistance and, on getting none, stepped through the door, proceeding a little way up the connected hallway, which was filled with a musty gloom. A small glow of triumph filled me when nothing happened and I turned with every intent of gloating only to find Dark right behind me, panting softly and looking a little worse for wear. A curse almost crossed my lips as I all but leapt away from him, startled.

"How are you doing that?!" I demanded, putting a hand on my chest as if doing so would slow my now rapid heartbeat. Dark grinned briefly before he staggered and had to put a hand on the nearest wall to steady himself.

"Magic." He chuckled breathlessly and I scowled at him.

"Why won't you tell me?" I was aware of how childish it sounded but I _really_ wanted to know. Dark slowly slid into a sitting position and then trained his bright red eyes on me. There was a brief pause before he shrugged a shoulder lazily.

"It's just something I can do."

"And what is it?" I asked, impatient now. I folded my arms and watched him with a frown, and I was tempted to even tap my foot if it would hurry him up. A staring contest ensued, and despite the goosebumps his unflinching glare provoked I was determined not to be the first to look away. Finally, after what seemed like an age, he rolled his eyes and took a deep, exasperated-sounding breath.

"Well, I'm basically a walking ball of darkness, aren't I?" he said after a moment. "It makes sense I'd be able to move through it."

"So…" I thought about it for a moment. "So, you can… teleport yourself via shadows?"

"That's about it." Dark replied. "The only reason I got in here is because I warped to your shadow." I made a thoughtful noise akin to 'huh', not very princess-like but then it was hard to act like a princess in Dark's presence, and turned away as I contemplated this new information.

"What a way to cheat the system, though." I said after a minute, "you can get anywhere you're not wanted or allowed just by moving through someone's shadow."

"Not just other people's shadows – any shadows work. Great, isn't it?" Dark chuckled and I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see. "If it's any consolation, the temple isn't exactly going easy on me." I turned back to him, intrigued, just as he clambered to his feet. He was still leaning heavily on the wall and as I watched he raked a hand through his snowy hair, seeming even more dishevelled than he had been when the door had fallen on him.

"What do you mean?" I queried, wondering what the temple could possibly be doing to him.

"What, you worried princess?" Dark grinned and I rolled my eyes in frustration, wishing he could just give me a straight answer without making it feel like he was pulling teeth.

"Never mind, then." I snapped. "Enjoy your suffering." With that I stalked away, examining the corridor and ignoring Dark, who I could hear and just about sense only a few paces behind me.

The hallway was long, dusty and dark, with the smell of decay and neglect clinging to the air and invading my nose. Beneath my feet there was a worn rug that could have once been red, and the walls were the same grey stone as the front of the building. Cobwebs seemed to cling to every available surface and I kept a wary eye out for any bigger than usual spiders, wondering as I did if Dark had any phobias.

I had gotten almost to the end of the corridor when there was a rustle behind me followed by the strangest clicking noise. Turning I reeled back, finding myself staring into the pitch black eyeholes of a giant skull. Or at least, that's what it looked like at a first glance. As I took in the bigger picture I saw eight greenish yellow legs waving languidly and found ten beady red eyes trained on me as giant fangs clicked angrily at me. A shudder shut down my spine as I stared at the biggest spider I had seen in my _life_, hand instinctively going to the sword at my side. I was too slow, however, as a moment later it collapsed, folding in on itself with a dying screech and a flurry of desperate clicks. It landed on its skull-shaped carapace, legs waving feebly as reddish-black blood oozed from the terrible gaping wound now carved from the top of its head and through its abdomen. Swallowing back my nausea I watched as it melted away, leaving only a faint red-black mist in the air that quickly began dissipating.

With an irritated click of his tongue Dark wiped his blade clean and stowed it away, stepping quickly through the fast fading remains of the spider and stopping at my side. As he reached me he leaned closer to me, bending slightly and I leaned away in response, finding his red eyes too disconcerting up close.

"You alright, princess? You look a little pale." I shot him a glare and he smirked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked, brushing past him and heading for the shadowed doorway I could now see at the end of the hall.

"What, you mean killing the thing that would no doubt have tried to, say, _eat_ us?" he replied, following me.

"I mean nearly cutting it in half." I said, reaching for the door handle I was now close enough to grab.

"Well, it's no fun if you just stab them in the right place." He said and I yanked the door open, disgusted at the obvious glee in his voice. Stepping over the threshold I made a point of dragging it shut as soon as I could, effectively blocking his way through. There was a faint crackle and a gentle pulse of magic brushed against my back, prompting me to turn. Once I did I found that the door was gone. Completely. All that was left was a blank wall staring at me sightlessly. Tilting my head back I suppressed an irritated exclamation, wondering what Dark would do now and praying it wouldn't anger any spirits or the goddesses any more than he apparently had already. From what I had seen so far I was expecting him to break something. Or, potentially, lots of things.

As I worried about Dark's potential offenses I span, staring across the room I had just entered. It was a huge hall made of deep grey stone with a strange structure in the centre. Here and there lay dusty red rugs, carving paths along the grey but making the place no more colourful. There were four raised platforms, one on each wall, with steep staircases leading up to the doorways that led to beyond, while yet more doors lurked in the corners, half hidden in the gloom that filled the hall. The air was dank and the light was grey, and despite its aura of power the whole place simply felt… _dead_.

I took a few hesitant steps into the room, looking around as I did. The only thing that caught my eye was the strange piece of architecture at the room's heart and I walked carefully towards it, expecting more spiders to fall from the ceiling or something to jump at me from the murk. When nothing did I quickened my pace, hoping that any said spiders would be too preoccupied with Dark to bother with me. Descending the stairs that led to the door I had just walked through I went straight to the centre of the room and began inspecting its strange heart. The strange, raised dais-like structure intrigued me, but not as much as the four unlit torches stood a few paces back from each corner. There was something about them that seemed to not quite fit, so I pointed a finger at the closest one.

"Light." I murmured, expecting it to light like any other candle or torch. When it didn't my curiosity was provoked even further and I drifted closer, slowly circling around it as I tried to light it once again. Again my magic didn't work and I knelt with a frown, raising a hand to touch it.

A sudden crash startled me and I jerked my hand back, practically leaping to my feet. There was a second slam and my eyes were drawn to the tallest platform, which towered against the wall opposite me. From where I stood I couldn't make anything out but a moment later I didn't need to as Dark's head appeared over the balcony's railings. His white hair stood out like a beacon in the gloomy room and even from where I stood I could see his red eyes. There was a brief silence before he had launched himself over the edge. I winced, expecting him to fall and die, but he simply rolled gracefully to his feet when he came into contact with the floor. Brushing himself down he walked towards me with quick, agitated strides and I was seriously tempted to back away because of the look on his face.

"Alright," he practically spat, "tell me you've found this other part of my soul." He was absolutely furious, I could tell, and his hostility rolled over me in waves, making my hair stand on end and my mouth dry out nervously.

"Um… I-I…" I stammered to a halt, confused. "I only just got here." I finished in a clearer voice as I took in his appearance. His cloak had several tears in and there was blood on his face, and he looked like he had been fighting for an age despite us having only parted minutes ago. Dark paused, anger leaving him so instantly it unnerved me.

"You… what?" Dark frowned, now as obviously confused as I was. "How is that possible?! I've been running around this temple for _hours_ at _least_."

"That's just it – it's a _temple_," I pointed out, facing the plinth again and casting my eyes over the torches once more. Something was definitely off about them, but _what_?

"_And_ it doesn't like me." Dark agreed, walking past me and jumping lightly onto the raised platform. I raised my eyebrows slightly in agreement, eyeing his torn clothes and tangled hair again. I briefly wondered just what he had been doing but quickly turned my thoughts down another path as I began picturing the kinds of damage he had no doubt inflicted on his foes.

"So," Dark bounced lightly up and down, staring down at the dais he stood on. "This thing feels like it should be moving. But it's not. Any ideas?" I shook my head, kneeling once more at the foot of the torch and inspecting the little carvings all over it. Hearing an angry click of Dark's tongue I glanced over my shoulder to find him drawing his sword as his red eyes flashed. He raised his arm.

"Wait!" I yelped, jumping to my feet and dashing to him, grabbing his arm as I collided with him, determined to stop whatever he was about to do. As I passed into the shadow of the platform's roof sudden realisation hit me, like a light bulb going off in my brain. We wrestled for a moment before my new insight made me loosen my grip.

"Princess," Dark yanked his arm out of my grip and stared at me with cold eyes. "Get. Off."

"Oh," I completely ignored him, almost kicking myself at my stupidity. "Oh – oh!"

"Princess?" Dark leaned back slightly, an eyebrow arched. "Why do you keep saying 'oh'?"

"Because I understand," I replied, hopping off of the dais and spinning to face him, unable to stop a victorious grin from spreading across my face. Dark then raised both eyebrows, putting his sword away and leaning on one of the supports holding up the roof above his head.

"Don't you see?" I all but cried, "You told me, didn't you, that Ganondorf had sealed your other parts in the temples? It's all clear now – this place is sealed."

"Sealed?" Dark repeated, looking around briefly.

"Yes – or veiled, to be more precise. He hid this room's true appearance… I _knew_ there was something strange going on here!" As I spoke I walked slowly from torch to torch, trailing my fingers over them and feeling the faint traces of magic I hadn't picked up on earlier. I felt Dark's eyes follow me, boring holes in my back with their weight.

"So… can you do something about it?"

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" I countered, though even as I did a tremor of doubt went through me – _could_ I do it? Ganondorf was a powerful warlock, so powerful that he'd been able to split someone's soul into who knew how many pieces and could cast a glamour almost without leaving the slightest trace. But as I sought his magic, feeling for it in the air, I realised that if I was careful enough I would be – _should_ be – able to break it and remove the veil.

"That's not an answer, princess." Dark stepped slowly of the plinth, fixing his red gaze on me. I stood my ground as he prowled towards me, slow and steady, ever the hunter. His easy confidence and his obvious scepticism regarding my abilities grated on my nerves and though I had vowed never to use magic on a person I was seriously considering making Dark an exception to that promise.

"I told you I'll do it so I will." I said, not even bothering to hide the irritation that crept into my voice. Dark suddenly grinned and leaned against the nearest torch.

"Alright. Go for it." He crossed his legs, lounging further, and watched. Just watched, that same smile on his face and cynicism in his eyes. Taking a deep, calming breath, I forced him from my thoughts and ignored the heavy gaze on me. Instead, I summoned all I knew about glamours and how to lift them to mind and focused. Dark was thankfully silent and I again hunted the traces of Ganondorf's magic and moved to its heart; the dais. Once there I let my eyes fall shut, spreading my hands before me, and pictured the reversal spell for glamours.

"Goddess Farore, I beg of you, grant me the courage to face the dark so that I may fight it." I murmured the words, feeling a faint touch of magic brush against my skin. "Goddess Nayru, I beg of you, grant me the wisdom to see through this dark veil so that I may part it." The magic grew stronger, filling me with an indescribable feeling of power. "Goddess Din, I beg of you, grant me the power to rid this sacred place of its shadows so that I may light it." I felt a tug somewhere around my stomach, and felt my strength begin to drain as my magic fought against Ganondorf's, trying to find cracks or weaknesses in his glamour.

"Goddesses, I beg of you," I gasped softly as my strength faltered. I panicked, realising that I had miscalculated – Ganondorf's magic was much, _much_, stronger than I had thought. Shaking my head sharply I concentrated; I wasn't about to lose to _Ganondorf_ of all people. Especially not with Dark watching me, just waiting to ridicule and punish me for failing him.

"Goddesses, I beg of you," I repeated, "lend me your powers so that I may see past these glamours and accomplish the task I set out to do. Lend me yours powers so I may protect and defend this sacred land of yours-" my throat suddenly constricted as pain ricocheted around my ribcage and I bit back an exclamation of pain. Even as I did, however, all my strength suddenly vanished and I collapsed onto my knees, gasping for breath as the magic gathered around me dispersed, leaving me empty and shaking. Opening my eyes I put my hands on the ground in front of me, watching my arms shake as I attempted to regain my breath. I had no idea if the spell had worked or not, but the effort it had taken was making the world spin. Goddesses, Ganondorf was powerful!

"Well I'm impressed." Dark spoke but I didn't look towards him – I didn't think I could even if I wanted to.

"Did it work?" I panted.

"You have eyes, don't you? Why don't you use them." At this I raised my head and sat up a little straighter, taking a few deep breaths. When I did I found that the torches were lit, the same ones my magic couldn't light earlier. Each one was a different colour; green, orange, blue, purple. Their soft glows suffused into the air around them, brightening the grey room and casting a warming glow on the dais I now knelt on. I watched the flickering light for a moment before shifting until I could see Dark. He was admiring the flame nearest to him but upon sensing my gaze met it and raised his eyebrows.

"Impressive, princess." He repeated his praise, "you even started glowing."

"I… I what?" I frowned at him and he shrugged a shoulder, refusing to elaborate, so I assumed he was talking about the aura of magic that had surrounded me during the spell casting. In silence Dark crossed to the platform and stepped onto it, stopping beside me and frowning down at me.

"What?" I snapped, regretting my tone a moment later and putting it down to fatigue from the spell. Dark shifted and for a moment I could have sworn he was going to offer me a hand and help me to my feet before the dais shifted and suddenly dropped downwards. We both made startled exclamations and Dark nearly lost his balance as we were both caught unawares. I steadied myself as we continued downwards and, as we descended into pitch black darkness, I wondered where we were going to end up.

_**Wow, this took me a while! But hey, I've got no school for the next two weeks so hopefully chapter six won't take as long :) Ideas are welcome, reviews appreciated etc. and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Well, so much for those two weeks off! Who knew revision took up so much time? Thanks to WolfenAmphithere, GreenFantasy64 and 7stones7steps for your reviews! And, without further ado, sorry for the wait, here's chapter six._**

Six:

"Princess?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think this is another spell?"

"I have no idea." Staring into the darkness around me I suppressed a sigh. The elevator had stopped some minutes ago, leaving us in a room as black as the tunnel it had just descended through, and apparently left no room for any light to filter down from the floor above. It was disconcerting, being sat in complete darkness, especially when I had no idea where my less-than-friendly companion was. He had started exploring the room as soon as we were stationary, and as far as I could tell he had been feeling his way around it via the walls ever since. I had stayed sat where I was, back against one of the lift's supports and legs curled up to my chest.

"Can't you, I don't know, _magic_ some light up or something?" I, again, jumped when he spoke, voice bouncing around the room from wherever he was at that moment.

"It doesn't work like that, Dark." I said, turning my head in the general direction of his voice.

"Well, how useless is that?" Dark scoffed and I scowled at his apparent lack of knowledge on the subject of magic.

"_You're_ welcome to try." I quipped, stretching my legs as they began to cramp. Dark simply sighed in reply and I ran a hand through my hair, listening to his slow progress around the room. There was a sudden heavy thud followed by Dark practically _shrieking_, which was both comical and terrifying at the same time.

"Dark, are you alright? What happened?" I tried to put some concern into my voice, but it was hard to do when an extremely foul-mouthed rant was flowing from him at a particularly loud volume. After a moment he quietened and I distinctly heard the sound of him hopping about on one foot, which piqued my interest and I repeated my words of 'concern'.

"No I am _not_ alright, princess." Dark snapped, "I just walked into something and it _hurt_."

"Hit your shin?" I guessed and he grunted in acquiescence, from the sound of it still hopping. I smiled despite myself – it was nice to know that even someone as strong and mean as Dark had sensitive shins.

As Dark recovered from his collision I became aware of the faintest golden glow now emanating from a similar direction to him and I clambered slowly to my feet, eyes fixed on it. Stretching my arms out in front of me I carefully manoeuvred myself off of the lift and towards the light, treading cautiously and slowly.

"Dark do you see that?" I asked as I came to a halt a few paces from the light.

"Hm?"

"Do you see that light?" I repeated as I moved closer to it, gently bumping my legs against something solid when I did.

"Now that you mention it." I almost jumped out of my skin as he spoke from literally right next to me, and I put a hand to my throat as I recovered.

"I wonder what it is." Dark said as the light suddenly vanished, and I realised he had just stood or knelt in front whatever contained it. After a moment he hummed thoughtfully and I heard nails tap against a hard surface.

"It feels kind of like a chest." He said in explanation a moment later. "I think it's locked, though." I heard him move and then heard the distinctive sound of him pulling his sword from its sheath.

"W-wait!" I exclaimed, "I'm right next to you and you can't see!"

"So move back." Dark said, and I could practically _hear_ his eyes rolling over his exasperated tone. I obeyed though, taking a few hasty steps backwards to avoid any accidental (at least, I hoped it would be accidental) impalement. Listening intently I waited, and winced when there was a sudden loud clang followed by a metallic clatter. There was a brief pause before with a loud creak, Dark flung open the lid of the chest. I winced as a bright, golden light filled the room, ten times brighter than what had been filtering through the crack in the chest. Unable to look at it head on I averted my eyes, blinking rapidly as the light made them water. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust but when they did I fixed them on the contents of the chest, which Dark was midway through picking up. I got the brief impression he was holding a bow before he made the strangest… _whimpering_ noise and had flung whatever he was holding at me. I scrambled to catch it, noticing as I did that the light moved with it, as Dark blew frantically on his hands.

"What… what just happened?" I asked, thoroughly confused, and he paused mid-blow to throw a glare at the object in my hands.

"It _burnt_ me." He replied sullenly, shaking his hands gently. I laughed despite myself, but immediately shut my mouth at the look I got in response. Sobering, I looked down at the thing he had thrown at me and found that it _was_ a bow. It was made of some pale, smooth, white-gold wood and had etched along its surface strange golden symbols, which were the source of the light. It was graceful yet strangely archaic in design, and when I rested it on the ground it reached almost up to my shoulders. I stood in reverent silence, admiring the beautiful weapon as Dark again peered into the chest.

"Well, at least we have some light now." He said as he fished something else out of the box. I turned my eyes from the bow, wondering briefly as I did just _how_ it had fitted into the chest in the first place.

"Here." Dark held out what was in his hands and I found a simple leather quiver filled with arrows of a similar design to the bow being waved at me as it hung gingerly from the tip of his index finger. I almost laughed again at his apparent reluctance to touch anything else from inside the chest.

"Thanks." I said as I took it, pulling an arrow out and admiring it. It was made from the same materials and in the same design as the bow, and as I watched the arrowhead began to glow softly, growing brighter in a closer vicinity to the bow. I amused myself for a moment by putting them first close together and then further apart, watching the strangely shaped arrowhead's light grow and dim accordingly.

There was a loud slam that made me jump before Dark rose to his feet, still waving his hands slightly.

"Well, at least now we have a source of light." He grumbled, and I smiled at his grumpy tone. He caught the smile and gave me a cold look, turning away from me to survey the now brightened room. I took a moment to fix the quiver comfortably to my back before I followed Dark's example and began looking around.

The room was large but empty, the lift and the now empty chest seemingly the only things within it. Despite this, as I slowly moved around it, bow aloft to get more light, I heard a strange scratching noise that seemed to be coming from within the walls. Letting my new weapon rest of the floor gently, I pressed an ear to the nearest wall and listened intently. A moment later I felt Dark's eyes on me before he sighed and mumbled something or other about 'weird princesses' in an irritated tone. Suppressing a frown and resisting the urge to roll my eyes I ignored him, slowly moving around the wall and trying to identify the noise. The sudden horrible idea that there was something inside the walls, possibly stuck, struck me and I shuddered. I wasn't claustrophobic but the idea of being trapped inside a wall made me feel suffocated and I quickly stepped away, taking a few deep breaths to reassure myself.

"Ah. I found a door." Dark's deadpan prompted me to turn, and I found he was right. I didn't have a clue how we had missed it beforehand but somehow we had. In the back wall of the room were two large blue doors, decorated with gold and looking incredibly imposing. I sighed, noticing how the door handles were almost the size of my head as I moved to Dark's side.

"_How_ are we going to open those?" I asked and heard rather than saw Dark shrug.

"Muscles?" he replied, the lilt at the end making it a question, and I rolled my eyes again. "Can you magic them open?"

"No." I said firmly. There _were_ spells to open doors and move objects but I had always felt like it was a waste and misuse of magic to use them, especially when you could do those things yourself perfectly well.

"Fine." Dark sighed before squaring up to one of the doors. He reached for its handle and pulled, accomplishing nothing but a clink from the metal ring. I watched him strain in silence, the spectacle amusing me to no ends.

"Are you sure they don't open inwards?" I proposed when Dark took a break, panting softly and leaning on the blue wood of the door. He shot me a ferocious glare but, once his strength was recovered, tried pushing it nonetheless. I think we were both surprised as it swung open, silently and easily, almost taking Dark with it. I was about to follow him into the room when a series of soft squeaks reached my ears and I felt something warm and furry brush against the backs of my legs. I froze, going cold, as a shudder of disgust ran through me.

"Princess, what're-" Dark reappeared, intent on chivvying me along, but he stopped on seeing me frozen to the same spot I had stood in when the door had opened. "Why're you just standing there? We haven't got all day." He raised his eyebrows at me when I didn't reply, but I just couldn't move. There was another squeak behind me and I flinched, sorely tempted to curl up on the floor and cover my ears, no matter how embarrassing it would be to let Dark see me like that. Upon seeing my reaction Dark leaned sideways, trying to see around me, and apparently what he saw made him laugh. It was a cruel, mocking laugh that would have got my hackles up in any other situation, but I was still too scared to move.

"Honestly." Dark shook his head and pulled out his sword, suppressed laughs still shaking his frame. "First heights now rats? What _aren't_ you scared of, princess?" I plucked up the courage to turn and watch his progress and another wave of goosebumps hit me as I caught sight of the cause of my fear. There, sat just at the edge of the light cast by my bow, sat the largest rat I had ever had the misfortune of seeing. It had black fur streaked with grey, and as I watched its hideous, scaly tail lashed while it's horrible nose twitched ceaselessly, revealing two yellowed fangs that it bared on Dark's approach. Dark dispatched it quickly and I found I couldn't look away, both satisfied and horrified to witness its death. With a dramatic flair Dark sheathed his sword. Once the monster rat's body had melted away I breathed a soft sigh of relief and turned away, eyes fixed on the doors again.

Another soft chuckle made me scowl and, determined not to hear any mocking words from Dark, I stalked into the adjoining room, lighting the way with my new weapon. I found it wasn't needed however, as the new room was lit by several torches which glowed at regular intervals around the large, circular room. There were several pictures on the walls, placed as if to replace the windows the room would have had above ground, and as I admired them I noticed that they were all exactly the same. The red carpet made a sudden reappearance, covering the centre of the room's stone floor, while red ropes attempted to block access to the paintings.

Footsteps and a soft, thoughtful hum alerted me to Dark's presence and I glanced over my shoulder at him. He caught my eye and grinned at me, though it was more of a sneer than a smile, so I shot him a glare that clearly said, 'just try and laugh at my phobias'. The smirk didn't leave but he didn't say anything, maybe because of the bow in my hands. I saw his eyes flicker onto it as he passed me and I was immediately tempted to jab him with it but refrained from doing so when I realised I would then no doubt have to incur his wrath for a moment's pleasure.

"What's up with all these creepy paintings then?" he mused aloud, spinning on the spot as he looked at them. It was true, they were creepy; they all depicted a lonely road leading to a pitch black shape on the horizon while four eerie-looking trees stood like sentries on either side. Surveying them again I asked myself the same question, wondering why they were all of the same thing as I did. It was as this thought ran through my mind that I noticed that it wasn't entirely true. On the right-hand wall the painting seemed a little different. I moved closer to it with a frown, folding my arms and narrowing my eyes as I tried to pinpoint exactly what it was that was different. A small chill ran down my spine as I saw it. There, behind the furthest tree back, was a silhouette. A _human_-_shaped_ silhouette that appeared to be peeking around the tree trunk as if scared to come out. And it was only in that picture. I glanced at the closest ones to confirm it and shuddered slightly when I did.

"How creepy." I jumped as Dark spoke from right beside me; I had been so engrossed in the painting that I hadn't noticed his approach. Stepping smartly away from him I walked right up to the rope guarding the picture, leaning on it as I reached up to touch the canvas. There was a prickle of magic against my fingertips before my hand was forced back and a slight ripple passed over the image as if I had disturbed some wall of energy. With an irritated click of my tongue I tried again, only to be forced back once more.

"More magic?" Dark guessed on my third attempt and I nodded.

"Yes." I turned to him. "So, do you think that little figure is your fellow soul piece?" Dark raised an eyebrow, cast another glance at the painting, and shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." I sighed heavily at this before regaining my composure, though there was a growing exasperation within me that I felt would probably explode some time in the future. Before that happened, though, I had to do something about the little person in the painting. While I considered my options I heard Dark begin moving around the room again and I resolutely ignored the bored noises he began making after about a minute. I knew from experience that ignoring him would probably have dire consequences but I really needed to concentrate and engaging in a conversation with him would get us nowhere, plus it would only end with one of us more irritated than we needed to be.

It was only when I heard him free his sword that I turned, not wanting to expose my back to him for too long, only to find him absent-mindedly carving shapes into the red carpet. Annoyed that I had gotten worried over nothing I turned back and again attempted to touch the painting.

"You know, princess, that didn't work the first three times so why are you _still_ trying?" I ignored him as I wondered if casting magic on the painting would damage it. I didn't want to risk it if the silhouette really _was_ another part of Link's soul.

"Shall I try cutting it?" Dark suggested and I ground my teeth, refusing to respond. Did he honestly think that would work?!

"You're no fun, princess." He sighed, scattering a little more bait. Too annoyed to do anything else I bit, turning and letting none of my irritation show on my face. He raised his eyebrows when I met his eyes.

"Dark, if you're that bored take the lift back up and find some more monsters to kill." I said, unable to keep my voice completely level. Swinging his sword lazily through the air in front of him Dark grinned.

"If you want me gone all you have to do is say, princess." He said in a singsong voice and I repressed a scowl.

"Well if you would stop sighing and whining maybe I wouldn't want to." I snapped, seeing his eyes narrow a little in response.

"You're obviously not getting anywhere," he pointed out, "so what else can I do?"

"Try using your _head_, maybe?" I replied, "think up some ideas or something. Not everything can be solved with that sword of yours."

"It's done fine so far." Dark informed me and I sighed. With a shake of my head I looked away, clenching my fist tightly around my new weapon and steadily fighting the urge to hit Dark with it. At the feeling of the wood digging into my palm an idea hit me, blowing away my irritation.

"Alright." I said, backing up a few steps. "We'll try your idea then-"

"Hm?" Dark seemed both intrigued and confused. I glanced over my shoulder at him and smiled coldly.

"-Just with a few modifications." As I spoke I raised my bow and carefully nocked an arrow, accustoming myself to this large new weapon. I watched with awe as the arrowhead began to shine with an ethereal gold light, lighting the area around me and I felt the bow begin to hum with magic. It spread into my arms, powerful and exhilarating, as I focused on my target. The painting with the silhouette in it was illuminated under the light of the arrow as I drew back the string, concentrating. I released the arrow and there was a jolt of pain in my forearm followed by a satisfying thud as the arrow hit the mark. Silence fell and I stared at the arrow, which was now quietly embedded in the canvas. A surge of disappointment rushed through me and I consoled myself with the knowledge that it had at least touched the painting while my hands could not.

"How disappointing." Dark sighed and I whirled on him, bow raised. I was going to do it. I was going to hit him. I saw him smirk challengingly before his eyes went wide and fixed on something over my shoulder. I began to turn when a sudden, brilliant flash of gold lit the room, temporarily blinding me. Instinctively I raised my free arm to shield my eyes, wondering if all magic had to be this bright. Then again I guess it did – it wouldn't have been as impressive otherwise.

"Is all magic this bright?" I heard Dark complain before there was a loud shattering noise that rang in my ears painfully followed by a muffled thud. Somewhere in amongst the light someone started coughing.

Blinking spots out of my eyes I dropped my arm, watching the room come back into focus. To my left Dark was on his knees, hands over his eyes as he complained loudly, to my right an unknown person was coughing. I turned right, more concerned about the newcomer. There, knelt hunched on the ground, lithe body shaking as they choked, was another version of Link. Dressed all in lilac with hints of pale blue here and there was the second Dark look-alike I had come across. His hair was a paler blonde than the first's but when he raised his head weakly I found his eyes just as blue.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sinking onto my haunches beside him. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and smiled at me slightly, but he didn't say anything so I took the smile to be an affirmative. I offered a hand, intending to help him to his feet, and he took it after a moment's hesitation. His hand was warm and gentle, easily swamping my own, and I couldn't help but marvel at the difference between his and Dark's grips. When he was stood I admired the similarities between them; though their colouring was different, their shape and stance were practically identical. I could map them out clearly as Dark recovered and came to stand beside his fellow piece of soul.

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment before the newcomer smiled with a small, light laugh. Dark scowled in response, narrowing his bright eyes. I watched with interest, curious and prepared for this second meeting of soul pieces.

"Well there you go," I said with a sense of triumph, "it really _was_ another soul piece in the painting."

"Yeah, yeah." Dark waved a hand flippantly, "I don't remember ever saying it wasn't."

"So, is there any way for you to… you know-" I pressed my palms together, "-merge or whatever, _without_ someone getting stabbed?" Both of the men looked towards me and then at each other, apparently having some silent conversation in which I had no part.

"Well, all we have to do is be _willing_ to 'merge'," the newcomer said and I looked at him, "and it should… work..." His blue eyes flickered onto mine and he trailed off. A moment later I saw a faint blush spread across his cheeks as he hastily looked away. For a moment I was surprised before I smiled.

"Don't tell me you're Link's romantic feelings?" I guessed, and they both looked to me with identical expressions of startle. Awkward silence followed, with one piece now blushing fiercely while the other refused to meet my eye. I simply watched with no little amusement, wondering if _Dark_ of all people could be romantic. Almost laughing out loud at the mental image this thought provoked I took it upon myself to break the silence and chivvy the pair along. Clapping my hands together, I drew two pairs of eyes onto me again. I pointed at Dark who raised an eyebrow.

"You told me you had a limited amount of time to put yourself back together, didn't you? Why are we just standing around shuffling our feet?"

"Well look who's talking, Miss Indecisive." Dark retorted. "You wasted a load of time agonising over whether to help me or not."

"I'm not doing it _now_, am I? It's you two-" I pointed at both of them. "-who are holding things up now." Dark sighed, raising his eyes skyward before he faced the newcomer. Silence fell again before, almost awkwardly, the Link piece dressed in lilac offered a hand to Dark. Dark took it in an obviously grudging manner and then we all waited, staring at their joined hands.

I was about to open my mouth and speak when their interlocked hands began to glow faintly with a pinkish-purple light that steadily got brighter as I watched. I was forced back a step as a sudden gust of wind sprang from the still air around us, whipping hair and cloaks wildly. A strange force seemed to resonate from the pair as they stood absolutely still, unaffected by the wind. The light around their hands grew brighter, throwing shadows around the room as it flickered and pulsed in a way reminiscent to a heartbeat, until I had to lift a hand a shield my eyes. The force became stronger and I braced myself against it, watching from under my fingers with awe.

I watched as the two soul pieces became simple black silhouettes against the light before one of them began to almost _melt_ into the other, tendrils of black smoke seeping into their body. The remaining figure staggered and, as suddenly as it had come, the light, the wind and the pressure all vanished. Their absence left the room eerily quiet; the only sound the gasps now emanating from Dark. The one who was left standing was Dark. I felt a small, confusing pang of what felt like a mixture of both disappointment and satisfaction on seeing him there. The former I could understand; it was the latter that bemused me.

"Two down." He muttered before sinking onto his knees, curling in on himself and still breathing heavily. I crossed to his side and stood in silence, waiting for him to recover. He eventually straightened and glanced at me, so I offered him a hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked somewhat sincerely as, to my amazement, he allowed me to pull him to his feet. His hand was cold but surprisingly gentle, and a slight sense of déjà vu hit me.

"Do I look alright, princess?" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"I was only asking." I defended myself, releasing his hand. He proceeded to brush down his trousers where he had been knelt on the carpet before stretching and turning towards the exit.

"Onwards then, eh princess?" he said, glancing over his shoulder. I frowned at him, taking in his appearance – which had been growing steadily more dishevelled as the day went on – and shook my head.

"You need to sit down and stay still for a bit." I said, eliciting a noise that seemed half surprised and half resentful from Dark.

"Who's the one who was going on about wasting time just a minute ago?" he said resentfully, "I'm _fine_. Let's just keep on reassembling me, 'kay?"

"No." I was determined to hold my ground. "Let's _not_. You, Dark Link, are going to _sit down,_ _be quiet_ and _rest_ for a little while." I switched to my 'princess voice' as I spoke – a voice that encouraged no argument. "What use will you be if you drop down dead because you've pushed yourself too hard? I need you to save my country, so let yourself recover for a minute." I was breaking all the rules, by ordering him around, and I could see the reproach in his eyes as he stared at me in outright amazement. His eyes flashed with some other unknown emotion and he opened his mouth. A moment later he snapped it shut and sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"Fine. But only _after_ we leave this temple." He growled. I nodded sharply and gave him a small smile that was my discrete way of saying, 'no hard feelings?'. Dark just rolled his eyes.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews/feedback is appreciated, ideas welcome yadda yadda... Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Thanks to 7stones7steps, GreenFantasy64, Theunkown and WolfenAmphithere for your reviews! But t**__**his took me way too long. I'll put explanation at the bottom so for now, on with the chapter.**_

Seven:

As Dark headed towards the lift I suddenly became aware of a soft chiming noise resonating from behind me. Turning I found a small pool of blue light shimmering in the exact centre of the room, swaying and fluctuating as if beckoning me to it.

"Dark, wait." I recalled him and he moved back to my side, following my gaze to stare at the light.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked after a moment and I shrugged a shoulder slightly.

"I'm not sure. I looked around and… 'poof', there it was." I shook my head, unsure what to say, and Dark hummed thoughtfully in response. There was a brief pause before he stretched out a gloved hand and tentatively touched the closest peak of blue. For a moment nothing happened before, with a soft sizzle, Dark cursed and yanked his hand back.

"Damn temple!" he exclaimed, clutching his injured appendage to his chest. "Why can't it just leave me be?"

"What happened?" I asked, confused. Dark slowly flexed his fingers, wincing slightly as he did.

"It burned me, just like every other _damned_ thing in this temple." He explained in an impressive monotone but I could feel the anger radiating off of him. I was amazed at how well he hid it in outward appearances; I had been expecting him to explode like he had earlier. Turning my gaze back to the blue light I contemplated our new situation. I was assuming the light only repelled Dark so I figured I'd be safe to touch it, but then there was the issue of what it did and how we were going to get out of the temple without getting split up again.

As I thought I followed Dark's example and cautiously put a hand in the light. I waited anxiously for something to happen, but all I felt was a slight touch of warmth and the strangest tickling sensation on my palm. Though not unpleasant it was a little uncomfortable and I quickly drew back my hand, flexing my fingers to rid them of the sensation. I heard Dark click his tongue quietly as if he were frustrated I hadn't been repelled, and I felt a slight annoyance at his wanting me to get hurt mixed with a twinge of sympathy for him. It couldn't be easy, having to search for parts of himself in sacred places that were rejecting him. Then again, that was probably _exactly_ what Ganondorf had intended, should he have foreseen Dark's escape.

"Okay, so I'm assuming this is some wacky shortcut to get out of the temple," Dark said after a moment. "And I guess you'll use that while I go and find this place's front door."

"Can't you…" I paused, wracking my brains, "can't you warp yourself out or anything?"

"I wouldn't know where to go. There's so many rooms in this place I'd get lost in seconds." Dark tilted his head. "Although… Mm, that might work."

"You have an idea?" I inquired and he nodded once.

"Can I hitch a ride in your shadow?" the bluntness of his request rendered me briefly speechless – it wasn't the idea I had expected to hear. Turning to Dark I stared at him in silence, bewildered but intrigued by his request.

"Don't give me that look, princess." He said with a frown. "It's simple. I meld with your shadow for a few minutes and you teleport yourself out. Then we're both free of this stupid place." I was a little dubious but then what other choice did we have? We couldn't waste time getting separated.

"Alright." I gave my permission slowly, aware of how reluctant I sounded. "But you being in my shadow won't do anything weird, will it?" Dark rolled his eyes and didn't bother replying so I gave up my worries, suddenly realising I desperate to get out of the temple myself with all its rats and spiders and gloom. Shuddering at the thought of more rats I took a small step back towards the apparent shortcut, silently offering him my shadow as it stretched out long under the light's influence. Dark caught my gaze briefly before he stepped onto my shadow and melted into it with a soft 'whoosh'. It was an unnerving sight. A chill went through me, making me shudder as I felt something cold encase me as my body suddenly seemed to become a little heavier. I wondered if it was something to do with the aura I could never feel hanging around Dark.

"Well, let's go. I don't want to spend any longer in here than I have to." Dark's voice emanated from beneath my feet, echoing strangely. I agreed readily with this sentiment; I didn't want him in my shadow any longer than he had to be, so I quickly turned and stepped into the light, praying that it really _was_ a shortcut and not something more sinister. The ticklish sensation made me squirm while I found myself being lifted up a little way from the floor as the light rose around me, suspending me in mid-air. I closed my eyes as the world began to spin, slow at first and then sickeningly fast, and simply listened to the whistle of wind the movement produced as the light beyond my eyelids vanished briefly. A softer, more natural light replaced the sudden dark and my feet gently touched solid ground. Suddenly stationary I staggered a little before regaining my balance. The chimes of the portal died down, leaving behind only the sound of wind and birds.

Opening my eyes I found, to my surprise, that I was stood in front of the crevice in the cliff that led to the Forest Temple. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding as I swayed from a slight dizziness, looking around to inspect my new environment. The sun was setting; its rays catching in leaves and to make trees look like they were on fire while its rich orange colour made me feeling inexplicably warm.

"Well what do you know? It really _was_ a shortcut." Dark's voice echoed from beneath me and I glanced down. I stiffened and had to stifle a startled exclamation as I found two blood red eyes staring up at me from the depths of my shadow. They blinked once before Dark's head left my shadow, cutting off at the neck. We stared at each other in silence before I had to look away, finding the sight at my feet both surreal and unnerving.

"Alright, you can get out of my shadow now." I said after a minute and I heard Dark snicker softly. A sense of foreboding fell over me.

"Don't want to." he said, confirming my sudden unease and making my heart sink while I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"Don't be so childish." I snapped, looking down at him again. All I found was two red eyes alight with malevolent mischief watching me from where the eyes of my shadow should be.

"You told me to rest, princess." He said, and I could just tell he was grinning. "So I'm resting."

"I thought you said you didn't like being in my shadow!" I exclaimed, indignant as my plan to not let my country's saviour die backfired in a way I could never have predicted.

"Yeah, but that was before I realised I could annoy you with it." He said in a wicked tone and I suppressed a scowl. Then I sighed and reached for my bow. Readying an arrow I pointed it directly at my shadow's forehead and raised my eyebrows. Dark's eyes widened almost imperceptibly before he rolled them.

"_Fine_." He sighed, "ruin my fun." A sense of somewhat childish triumph filled me as I watched him slink from my shadow. I put the arrow back in my quiver and smiled sweetly.

"There, that wasn't so hard." I said and he made an irritated noise, not replying. He crossed to the edge of the trees and sat down, leaning his back against a tree. I took in again his appearance and shook my head slightly; it wouldn't be half so bad if he hadn't fought for apparent hours on end. I still couldn't believe he had been in there hours while it had been only minutes for me. Realising that I had no idea how long we had actually been in the temple I followed Dark and settled myself against a nearby tree.

"Say, Dark, how long do you think we were in that temple?" I voiced my concerns after a moment and heard rather than saw him shrug as I stared up towards the sunset.

"Maybe a day, maybe two. How long does it feel like to you?" he asked and I thought about it. It couldn't have been longer than a day, I reasoned, as I wasn't hungry or tired enough for it to have been any more than that.

"Surely _you'd_ have a better idea," I said, "didn't you say you had a time limit?"

"Mm. Can't have been more than a day." He said, tone decisive, and I nodded as I contented myself with that answer. We lapsed into silence, both lost in our own thoughts, as we watched the sun set. As I did I summoned a little magic, feeling the strain of my earlier spell as I did, and conjured a small ball of golden light to act as our guide should we continue going through the night. I explained what it was when Dark asked, but other than that we stayed silent. The quiet had a soporific effect, steadily making me sleepy, and as I felt my eyelids growing heavy I wondered if I felt any more secure falling asleep beside Dark than I had the night before. I was asleep before I could work out the answer.

That night, I had the strangest dream. My hair was white and my skin dark grey and I got the feeling that if I had been able to see myself my eyes would have been bright red too. I was wandering through a shadowed, misty forest while voices called to me from within the dark, tempting me to stray from my path. I walked on, unsure of my destination while the voices grew ever more insistent. Just as I was tempted to stray, however, a light appeared ahead of me. I went to it, knowing it was my way out. Seeing a shape within the brightness I tried to make it out but when I approached it got too bright to see and I had to cover my eyes.

I woke with a start, finding myself in a deep blue world that was swaying around me while something warm pressed up against my side. Immediately I tried to sit up but when I did I found the world tipped even more and I went nowhere. I almost dropped my bow, quiver and bag, which were cradled to my chest, as I did.

"Would – you – stop – _wriggling_?!" Dark suddenly hissed and I stilled, searching for his voice. It had come from above me so I looked up, only to find him looming above me, red eyes fixed on something before him.

"Hm?" I made a startled noise as I realised he was _carrying_ me, _again_, and immediately commanded he put me down. I got a 'tsk' in reply before he dropped me so unceremoniously that I staggered, pain shooting up my legs from my awkward landing. While I recovered I fixed the objects in my arms back onto my back, pulling and shifting until they were all there comfortably. I had to improvise a little and ended up simply carrying my bow but when I was done I turned to Dark.

"What were you doing?" I demanded, still a little flustered. He turned to me then pointed at something in a lazy gesture. Following the line of his finger I saw my little magic guide dancing in the air a few metres away. As I stared it made a lazy loop before drifting over to me. It lit the forest around me slightly and I turned to Dark, silently asking for an explanation.

"I was restless." Was all he said. He only elaborated when I continued to simply look at him. "I can't just sleep all night when I could be reassembling myself, so I decided to move on. And since you're breaking Ganondorf's spells I couldn't exactly leave you behind, so…" he trailed off and shrugged.

"You could've woken me up." I pointed out and he grunted in a boyish manner before turning away and commanding my guide to continue leading the way. It obeyed and Dark started walking again. For a moment I stared after him before I hurried to catch up, not wanting to be left alone in a forest full of monsters in the middle of the night. It was at this thought I noticed the space around me lightening, and lifting my eyes skyward I found that the sun was rising. Had I really slept for so long? I felt my cheeks heat slightly with embarrassment as I thought about waking up in Dark's arms, though I had to admit being held like that was far better than waking up slung over his shoulder. Maybe his latest 'mergence' had given him some delicacy? Still, the whole thing left the impression that I was some kind of damsel in distress who needed ferrying around by a hero – at least to me – and _that_ was definitely uncomfortable. As ungrateful as it sounded I wished he could have just woken me.

With a sigh I told myself to forget about it and just focus on the task at hand. Focusing on the forest floor to avoid tripping I walked on and thought about what we would do next –I assumed we would head for the next temple, but how long would it take to get there? Would we even be able to _find_ the next Link-piece? There were so many uncertainties that I began to wonder if, perhaps, I had decided to go along with an impossible plan. I forcibly began pruning the doubt-plant that had been growing in my mind since day one, trying to dissuade my less-than-comforting thoughts.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Dark halt, pausing briefly to apparently catch his breath. Catching up with him I realised that he probably hadn't slept for a while and, looking at the pallor of his face decided to, again, take some action.

"Dark you need to rest." I said, my voice surprisingly kind. From the way he looked at me I guessed he was surprised too; there was definitely surprise there. It couldn't _all _be just molten annoyance. No, I realised after a brief staring contest, there was no surprise there. I huffed, somewhat irritated.

"I'm not saying we need to stop, just that you need to rest." I said and then, grudgingly, "I'll lend you my shadow. You can rest in there, right?" This time he was _definitely _surprised. He straightened and stared at me for a long moment, before hitching a sly smile onto his face. I scowled.

"I thought you didn't want me in it, princess." He said, mocking just like always.

"And I thought you didn't want to be in it." I countered, "but I had to threaten you to leave so…" I paused, scrabbling for a reason to keep Hyrule's saviour alive and (relatively) healthy. "Look, it's… as thanks."

"Thanks?"

"For not waking me up." There was a brief, almost awkward, pause as we both thought about it. Seeing the look on Dark's face I wondered if perhaps I wasn't the only one embarrassed by it, but then I didn't think Dark could _get_ embarrassed so I supposed it was something else.

"Alright." He said finally, now looking thoughtful.

"Just remember whose fault this is if it's horrible." I said, determined not to be blamed later on.

"It's yours, princess." Dark said in a monotone. "You suggested it, didn't you?"

"I wouldn't have if you had actually rested like I told you to." I griped, feeling the need to argue. Pausing I took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over my eyes, exasperated and flustered. This guy seemed to be able to push all my buttons, and I _had_ to stop letting him or else my reputation as a princess would be thoroughly destroyed. Saying no more I simply gestured to where I thought my shadow would be as I assumed he would be able to determine it, able to jump from shadow to shadow as he was. Dark paused and then recalled my golden guide, which hovered by us and prompted my shadow to reveal itself completely. Throwing me a wide, mocking smile Dark vanished, leaving me alone apart from the strange pressure having him in my shadow seemed to leave hanging over me.

"Lead on." I murmured to my guide, which did a flip and floated on, it's bright light soon merging with the rising sun as the forest lit up around me. I barely paid it any notice, as engrossed as I was in trying not to trip over debris on the floor and trying to get my act together before I had to face Dark again. I couldn't believe how easily he seemed to derail me and break down my princess's composure. He had already found out my two biggest fears and he hadn't even known me for a week; he had already got me arguing with him when I was supposed to stay calm and collected at all times; he had even _carried_ me. Twice.

It took a rock buried in the mulch on the floor and a painful fall to jolt me from my broodings, upon which I found myself leaving the forest and heading for a tall rock face. There was a span of a few minutes walking between the two and I saw with a grimace that there was a set of steps carved into the cliff, curving up out of sight. My guide vanished with a soft fizzling noise, having been summoned only to lead us from the forest, no further, and I suddenly felt inexplicably alone. Casting a glance down at my shadow I wondered if Dark was awake, but I guessed he wasn't because I hadn't heard his sarcastic voice in a little while now. It was a conundrum. I wished he was gone when he was here but then when he was gone I wished he was back. His company was better than nothing, after all. Hugging myself I walked on, heading for the steps. To my relief, they were relatively shallow and only extended for maybe twenty steps before shifting into a gentle slope that continued deeper into the cliff face.

The path continued for no more than a fifteen minute walk and then widened into a large space, in which sat a village. A tremor of unease ran through me and I automatically reached for my scarf, pulling it up over my mouth and nose. Regarding the figures I could see moving around the buildings my heart quickened nervously, just like always. I hated hiding away whenever I travelled, mainly because I was always afraid that someone would discover who I was and blow my cover. So far it had never happened, but there was a first time for everything.

Despite my misgivings, however, the sight of the village had instilled in me a feeling of relief mixed with excitement. I recognised the village, of course, and though I knew its supplies were limited and business slow I couldn't help but feel relieved. It offered a place to fill the bag I hadn't exactly had time to fill properly, and it seemed a lot emptier when I sorted out all of the things I had haphazardly stuffed into it the first time. Hitching said bag a little higher on my shoulders I regarded the village with growing excitement. Just as I was about to move forward again a soft hum came from beneath my feet and looking down I found Dark's eyes staring back at me.

"Where are we?" he asked around a yawn.

"Kakariko Village." I said, turning my eyes back to said village. Walking forward I waited for Dark to speak again, and he didn't until I was almost amongst the first few houses.

"Are you planning on stopping?"

"No." I glanced down at my shadow to find the eyes gone. "But I do need to stock up on supplies. It won't take long." He made a grudging noise of acceptance in return and didn't speak again.

Well aware that I had a time limit before Dark left my shadow and forcibly _dragged _me to our next destination I wasted little time on window shopping and simply bought what I knew I needed, worried all the while that someone would recognise me. On my journey for supplies and food I passed several Cuccos, something I noticed with interest. As curious as it made me I decided to ignore the apparent invasion and continue with getting supplies. Though I would have preferred not to, I also cast a spell on my clothes to clean them in order to save time and informed Dark of it with no little irritation. He just laughed at me, comparing his own dirt-repellent clothes to my… less repellent ones. I ignored him for the rest of my stay in the village.

By the end of my shopping spree my bag was suitably heavy and I felt a little more confident about my upcoming journey when armed with several jars of potions and other supplies. It was as I pulled the top down and closed it that I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders and knew Dark had left my shadow. Turning to face him I secured my bag on my back, waiting for his verdict. As I waited I wondered if he even knew where he was going.

"Ready?" he asked, looking a little chirpier than he had the last time I'd seen him.

"Would it matter?" I replied, eyebrows raised.

"Not really." He said casually, eyeing me balefully. "Let's go."

"Good morning to you too." I muttered as he walked off, apparently heading for the gates that led further up the mountain. Grumbling to myself I followed – what else could I do? – until he halted at the gates, which were shut. A guard stood before them, looking bored as he leaned heavily on his spear. Adjusting his helmet he looked towards us before sighing.

"Road ahead's closed." He said, sounding as bored as he looked. "Kids like you shouldn't be going up to Death Mountain anyways."

"Kids?" Dark repeated, "We're not kids. Let us through." Slowly the guard lifted his visor, regarding us with pale eyes. Silently we stared back, waiting to see if we passed judgement or not. The visor dropped with a clank.

"No one goes up." The guard said, "by order of the King."

"My fath- I mean, the King would never order such a thing." I said, indignant. Realising the truth I scowled. Ganondorf had to have a stupid green hand in this.

"How would you know, girly?" the guard sneered, lifting his visor a little again with an index finger.

"Just let us through." Dark said coldly. The guard returned his cold stare.

"Don't order me around, _boy_." He said and Dark twitched. Seeing his fingers move to his shoulder and shift in the general direction of his sword I stepped forward, determined to get us through the gate _without_ a dead guard on our (Dark's) hands. After a brief, reluctant hesitation I pulled my scarf from my face and stared steadily at the guard, knowing he recognised me when his eyes widened slightly. A moment passed before he bowed low. Waving away the gesture I met his eyes again. Frustrated as I was at having to reveal my identity so wantonly I knew it was the safer option for the guard. Namely because of the piece of soul stood beside me.

"Let us pass." I said, putting on my best princess voice. The guard looked hesitant, more loyal to my father than to me, so while suppressing an eye roll I reached into a pocket and fished out a purple rupee, which I held out to him. It was a bit much but I was afraid he wouldn't accept less and therefore not let us pass. Accepting the payment with wary glances to his surroundings, the guard coughed lightly. More loyal to my father than me, sure, but not more loyal to my father than money. The idea was a little insulting – I was considered in lower regard than _money _by this guard?

"Not a word to my father, alright?" I said with a slight, secretive smile, watching the guard nod unashamedly and scramble to pocket the money before turning to open the gate just enough to admit us. Watching him toil I suddenly felt glad it was such an effort for him; when I returned home I would have to speak to my father about the guards, if they were so easily _bribed_ of all things. With a shudder I wondered just how many guards Ganondorf had manipulated in such a way and I hoped that the guard before me was a one-off. Eyes on the widening gap between gate and fence I realised Dark could have just teleported under it and wondered why he hadn't. Maybe he had just wanted to pick a fight. He was _so_ irresponsible.

"Princess." Dark's voice snapped me from my musings and, with another smile to the guard, I hurried to move through the gap. It swung shut behind me with a loud, final clang that rang in my ears as a sense of foreboding stole over me. Unable to place its source I followed the path leading further up the mountain, Dark at my side.

"Are we going in the right direction?" I asked after a few minutes, glancing towards him. He rolled a shoulder in a casual shrug, prompting me to frown at him. Catching my look he sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Relax, princess. Wherever it is it's somewhere on this hill." I couldn't help snorting at his choice of words. _Hill_? Looking away from him I craned my neck back, attempting to see the mountain's summit. From where I stood it appeared to be hidden by a great wall of deep, reddish brown rock. Plumes of black smoke rose in lazy spirals from more than one point of its face and I wondered if the locals – as in the Gorons – would mind us wandering their territory. Craning my head a little further, I sighed. My legs protested just at the sight of such a hike.

"Can't you be any more specific than that?" I practically moaned, "This is an awfully large _hill_."

* * *

_**Okay, first up: hope you enjoyed the chapter, late as it was. Now, explanation. Exams. Need I say more? **__**So that's that. Sorry to my readers and followers! Reviews/ideas appreciated etc. Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: It's here! At last! It took a while, but I'm finally back in business. Summer is here and I have no schoolwork so, hurrah! Thanks to all of you for waiting so patiently - you're all amazing!  
Big thanks to silverheartlugia2000, James Birdsong, maybe-there, Ledd, IDon'tWantAUserName, GreenFantasy64 and princessanime29 for your reviews! They keep me writing!  
So, without further ado, here's chapter eight. Enjoy!**_

Eight:

Night fell slowly on the mountain as we trawled its many faces, climbing hills and peering over edges as we searched for the piece of soul that Dark was sure resided somewhere amongst the rock. As the moon reached its peak I finally demanded that he let me rest, deciding not to mention that he looked just as worn out as I felt.

Stopping beneath a small outcrop I sank to the ground, through the gloom watching Dark do the same. The moon was still round and bright and so illuminated the mountainside enough for me to see his features; his sharp profile with eyes that glittered bright in the darkness while the silver light made his skin even greyer than usual. I watched him lean against a rock with a heavy sigh, his eyes fluttering shut. Staring at him for a long moment I wondered if he was feeling the toll of having his soul ripped to shreds, or if it was the parts he had reabsorbed that were affecting him.

"What?" he suddenly spoke, arching an eyebrow and letting his head loll in such a way that if he opened his eyes he would be looking at me. His accusatory tone irked me, but I couldn't really argue – I _had_ been staring at him.

"Nothing." I said, looking away and settling a little more comfortably against the wall of rock behind me. Dark made a sceptical noise but didn't comment, apparently too tired to. Glancing at him again I wondered if this could be the solution to my problems: make sure he was exhausted all the time so that he didn't have the energy to annoy or sass me. Fantasising about the peace it would give me I smiled, though it was with a slight stab of disappointment that I realised it would probably never happen.

Turning my gaze skywards I watched a few wisps of cloud drift through the sky, dark silhouettes against the stars and moon, and my eyelids were growing heavy when Dark suddenly shot upright, twisting his head erratically left then right as if searching for something. The sudden movement made me jump, startling me from my peaceful state of dozing. Hesitating on the brink of speech, I paused in order to let my pulse calm although Dark's alert, almost chaotic demeanour unnerved me.

"Dark?" I eventually managed around a yawn, sitting up a little straighter as I waited for a response. Instead, he just climbed to his feet and paced a restless circle, head still shifting from side to side restlessly.

"What is it?" I asked, also standing. I glanced around in response to his searching, wondering if he could see or perhaps sense something I couldn't. He held up a forefinger, signalling me to wait, and just when I had relaxed a little suddenly took off up the path we were at the edge of. Ascending the mountain with quick strides he rapidly moved away from me without even checking to see if I was following. Bemused, I watched him for a moment before hurrying after him, practically jogging in an attempt to keep up with his longer legs.

"What's wrong?" I tried again, glancing at him briefly as I tried not to lose my footing on the uneven ground while I wondered about his mental state.

"Just a feeling." He said shortly and he actually sounded serious for once. Suppressing amazement at the revelation that _Dark_ could be serious I rolled my eyes at the lack of information and followed him quietly, hoping he would explain when he stopped moving.

* * *

Dark's 'feeling' ended up leading us to almost the very summit of the mountain, up past even the strangely quiet Goron City. I had slowed him down considerably when he had taken to scaling walls of rock, disregarding safety and sanity in order to reach the mountain's apex, but strangely he hadn't seemed to mind too much dazed as he appeared to be. I noticed as we continued to climb higher that not only did the air become thinner it also became warmer, so much so that it quickly became quite uncomfortable. Hauling myself over the final ledge I sat on my knees, panting, and was greeted by a blast of hot air and an unnerving rumbling sound that I could feel shaking the rock beneath me.

"Dark, seriously, where are we going?" I panted in his general direction, which was stood completely still a little way in front of me. He didn't reply but then I hadn't really been expecting him to. Tugging at the collar of my tunic I struggled to my feet, finding it hard to breathe in the stilfing heat.

"We have to go in there." Dark said slowly after a long pause, pointing half-heartedly to a black hole in the rock some fifty metres ahead of us. Stifling a sigh at the sight I wondered if _all_ the Temple entrances were concealed by dangerous, dark caverns. Even as I thought this, a number of flaming boulders crashed into the ground between us and the hole with ear-splitting crashes. I flinched instinctively at both the sound and the sight, afraid that one of them would land on me, though they fell some way away. The impact of the collisions shook the earth and I staggered, casting a wary glance at the ledge behind me I suddenly felt too close to. I couldn't decide where the greater danger was; falling, flaming boulders in front of me and drop that was uncomfortably high behind me. Looking away quickly I swallowed nervously. Or I tried to, but found my mouth and throat too dry to accomplish the motion. Whether it was from my sudden fear or the hot air I didn't know. Pain flickered up my throat and I choked slightly at the rasp of air against my dry windpipe when I tried to breath. Grimacing I hoped Dark was suffering just as much as me.

"How do you expect us to even _get_ there?" I demanded once I had collected enough moisture in my mouth to speak. My voice was a little hysterical but I didn't think anyone could really blame me.

"Can't you _see_ this?" Continuing I waved an arm at the slope, although Dark missed the gesture because his back was still turned. He turned slightly, craning his neck to look over his shoulder at me.

"I'll protect you."

"_Excuse me_?" It came out instinctively, part incredulous despite the deadpan shock instilled in it. Staring openly I wondered if I had misheard. Dark smiled, red eyes narrowing as he seemed to finally emerge from his trance.

"After all, I'm using you to break Ganondorf's spells. So I can't have you getting squashed by a flaming boulder… can I, princess?" _That_ sounded more like Dark and I felt relieved; the idea of _Dark_ protecting me was strangely repulsive. It was just so out of character that I couldn't even fathom it.

"Nice recovery." I said in a disdainful tone and Dark's smirk widened. "Are you back with us at long last?"

"Why, didn't you enjoy our little adventure princess?" Dark's taunting tone challenged my disdainful one but I suddenly felt too tired to engage him.

"We can't go in there." I said, seeing something like disappointment flash across his features at my obvious refusal to verbally spar with him.

"Why ever not?" Dark said, turning his gaze back onto the mountain summit. "Afraid of a little heat, princess?"

"I can barely breathe as it is." I said, "Do you think it'll be any better when we go _nearer_ the mountain's heart? If you make me go in there I won't come out alive – and neither will you." Annoyance bordering on anger appeared on his face.

"Princess, you're obviously missing the part where I'm _already dying_. I can't afford to waste time dithering about a little bit of heat." As he spoke he moved towards me, towering above me as his eyes burned into mine.

"I'm not talking about difficulty breathing and a few singed hairs, Dark. Think _molten lava_, fire monsters, walls of fire that will burn your flesh clean off your bones-" seeing his unimpressed expression I scowled, quickly growing angry, "- don't give me that look. Why is it that your life only matters when _you_ want it to?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dark's voice was indignant.

"It means you're reckless and you're impulsive on a daily basis – you fight packs of moblins and try to destroy temples and aren't even a _little_ worried about falling into rivers of lava, yet you care about your life when I try to spend a little more time making sure you don't throw it away! You take all these risks that could kill you in a heartbeat, and you try to insinuate that _I'm_ the one who's going to get you killed?" I took a breath, pondering the origin of my outburst as my anger quickly fled me, leaving me feeling hollow and upset. Incredulity was plain on his face as Dark simply stared at me, blissfully silent for once.

"You might want to disregard your life, but you _can't_. You have to put yourself back together again, Dark. I – and Hyrule – need you. You're going to defeat Ganondorf and you can't do that if you're dead." Softening my tone as I became embarrassed, I hoped it would smooth over the suddenly awkward silence between us. For some reason I just couldn't keep up the appearance of a respectful, good mannered princess around him. Yet it was when I uttered those gentler words that I saw his anger flared back up and I suddenly found myself on the receiving end of a fierce glare.

"Typical." He scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, something in his tone making me feel defensive. He looked at me for a long moment before turning away.

"Nothing." He muttered and I frowned at his back; was he hiding something from me? What had he meant? I shook my head, trying to shake away questions that hung heavy with foreboding as they clung to my mind, bothering me ceaselessly.

"Either way, we can't stay up here." I said eventually, "Let's go a little way back down the mountain, get some rest, and try to come up with a plan." I paused, "Dark?" Getting no response I called to him but it seemed like he barely heard me. Eventually he merely span, walked past me and began the climb down to safer, cooler ground. His silence was sullen and I watched him go, surprised. I hadn't thought he was capable of petty tantrums – so far he had been too impulsive, his emotions too fleeting, to strike me as the sulking type. Making to follow him I felt the ground shake under the force of a few more falling boulders and I wobbled dangerously, teetering too close to the ledge for comfort. Staring down at the drop I felt my legs go weak – not helpful when the ground under your feet is shaking sporadically – and my heartbeat became painfully loud in my ears. It wasn't as bad as above the abyss leading to the Forest Temple, but I still couldn't bring myself to approach the edge. I realised I had been stupid to just blindly follow Dark up the mountain (_up_ being the operative word) because I hadn't considered what would happen when I followed him _down_ the mountain.

"Really, princess? _Really_?" I jumped as Dark spoke from right beside me and I tore my eyes away from the drop to look at him. "You crossed an abyss-" he paused, expression turning thoughtful briefly, "-_half_ an abyss, and this little drop is bothering you?" Unable to suppress a scowl at that I turned to him.

"Are you really not afraid of anything?" I demanded. Dark raised an eyebrow. "Don't presume to understand how I feel, okay?" Dark shrugged a shoulder.

"I couldn't care less about your fears, princess." He said simply, "Unless they slow me down." Annoyed, I was about to rant at him again when he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and span me so my back was to the ledge.

"Wha-" Then he pushed me. My question was cut short. Staggering I felt one foot land squarely half-on and half-off the the ledge and then my momentum sent me toppling backwards. Frantically windmilling my arms I met Dark's eyes and wondered what he saw in them as I fell. I hoped the main thing was that I was _going to kill him_.

Too shocked to scream I simply let gravity take hold, dragging me down to the rock below, which I would no doubt collide with and die. Though I couldn't make I sound I knew, that if I could, I would be screaming Dark's name. Not as a plead for help but as an accusation. By the _goddesses _I was going to kill him! Wind whistled in my ears for a moment before the inevitable collision came. It was different to what I was expecting – warmer and, well, less rock-like that I would have thought. It also moved, which was strange. I heard a heavy exhale above me, as if the wind had been knocked out of someone, and I realised what had happened.

"Why would you do that?" I shrieked, struggling to free myself from Dark's grip. He righted me quickly and I whirled on him, my rage almost giving way to surprise when I saw his practically sheepish expression. He schooled it quickly, so that it shifted to a more fitting cruel amusement, but it managed to stop me short for a moment.

"What was that?" I all but yelled once I had recovered, "why the _hell_ would you push me? I could have died!"

"I caught you, didn't I? As long as I'm around you're not going to die, princess. I need you, after all." Something about that and the malevolent way he said it stung a little. After a beat I realised it was because of the insinuation that he would happily let me fall to my death if I wasn't helping him piece himself back together again. Along with this realisation came a thought; was that why he had acted so strangely before? Because _I_ had insinuated that I only cared about his life because he was going to save my country? Mentally I shook my head. It couldn't be; I had said it more than once before, and it had been met only with disdain or disregard when I had. It had to have been something else.

"And what if you had missed?" I pushed the thoughts away and confronted the matter at hand. "If I had hit the ground?" Some of the anger had seeped from my voice but there was still enough there to command an answer.

"I didn't, you didn't." Dark said with a shrug, "there's no use in dwelling on the past, princess." With that he started off down the path and I stared after him in shocked, fuming silence. It was decided. I was going to kill him. Formulating plans on just how I was going to _end_ _him_ I traipsed after him, amusing myself with all the possibilities as I observed his nonchalant, arrogant walk and proud stance. As tempting as it was to, say, shoot him with my light arrows I suddenly realised I couldn't fulfil those fantasies until he was whole and had saved Hyrule. No doubt the whole, original Link would be much nicer and I would therefore be unable to harm him in any way. The disappointment was almost crushing. With a sigh my dreams fell short but that didn't stop my imagination from running wild, and I was smiling happily as it did. It probably wasn't healthy for our partnership if one side was formulating ways to kill the other.

Forcing aside my glorious daydreams as I found myself lagging behind I focused on our newest conundrum: getting inside the mountain without dying. Ganondorf, I had to (very grudgingly) admit, was good at choosing places to hide things. They might have been obvious places but they were pretty difficult to get into, even if you knew where they were. Glancing back at the summit, which was quickly being obscured by more ledges of rock, I considered our options. There weren't many. Running through my repertoire in my head I realised I knew no spells to shield a person from lava or, perhaps more importantly, extremely high temperatures.

Facing forward again I wondered what Dark would say to that – I had told him my magic could get him into the Temples and, oh yeah, hadn't he threatened to kill me if I couldn't do it? He may have mellowed out a little but I didn't doubt he would stand by his word, especially if he got angry enough. Watching his retreating form I felt a shiver go through me, raising goosebumps along my arms, and I turned my eyes to the dark ground beneath my feet. I wracked my brains for another solution.

"Say, princess." Dark's voice prompted me to look up.

"Mm?" I quickened my pace, jogging until I had reached his side again.

"You're magic, right? So why can't you just, I don't know, magic yourself to be unaffected by the heat?"

"I can't." I said, forcing aside my nervousness. Dark looked at me, eyebrows raised. "I don't know any spells that can do that, _but_," I cut him off when he opened his mouth, thinking fast, "-but, we could always ask the ones who know most about this mountain for help." I sighed at his confused expression. "The _Gorons_, Dark. Let's ask them if they know any way for humans to survive in there." Waving a hand back towards the top of the mountain I waited for Dark to consider this. He eventually gave his consent and I breathed a silent sigh of relief, though something was niggling at me. Unable to place what it was I simply had to bear it as we continued back down the mountain to the Goron City, and it was as we approached that I realised what was bothering me. It was how quiet the place seemed. I tried to reassure myself that it was just because it was the middle of the night but the heavy, ominous feeling didn't leave me. Chewing the inside of my cheek in an attempt to quell my nerves I followed Dark into the shadow of the cavern the city was built in.

"Is it just me or is it really quiet?" Dark said as we entered the city, to find it pitch black and cold.

"It is." I replied, my voice instinctively lowering so as not to disturb the silence. After a minute of staring into the darkness I conjured another ball of light, glad to find it was much easier to do than it had been in the forest. It floated into the centre of the cavern and brightened, illuminating the city in places and deepening the shadows in others. Looking around I tried to find some sources of life, but saw none.

"Maybe the dragon ate them all." Dark said from where he had wandered to the edge of the floor we stood on.

"Don't say that." I scolded his tempting of fate, "anyway, the dragon's been dead for years." Dark made a noise akin to 'meh' and shrugged, leaning further over the edge to peer down into the city's depths. Moving until I was stood a little way behind him I surveyed our surroundings. Staring at the platform suspended above the centre of the city I was glad to see the Gorons' Spiritual Stone still in place, but at the same time it made me worry more for its owners. If they had left the city they would never have _not_ taken the stone, which begged the question of their whereabouts. doubt

Leaving Dark to his own devices I wended my way down to the city's lowest floor, still searching for an indication as to where its inhabitants were. As I went I found my body becoming heavier, weighed down with weariness, and I realised just how tired I was. Somewhere along the line I ended up sitting against a wall in one of the tunnels leading to a staircase, head resting against the warm earth, bag cradled to my chest and my eyelids drooping. As I drifted I pondered Dark's readiness to fling me off of cliffs and knew I was just watering the doubt-plant still growing in my mind, but I couldn't help it. Vaguely, in my dozing state, I thought I heard footsteps and a sigh but I was too close to sleep to make any sense of it and quickly forgot I had even heard anything.

* * *

I woke with a start from a dream that I was falling, to find my heart racing and breathing erratic. Blinking rapidly I looked around, disorientated. The light I had conjured was hovering beside me, a lot dimmer than before but still there nonetheless. It was comforting to see and I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as my heartbeat calmed. I _hated_ heights. Sitting up a little straighter I cast my eyes about for Dark and found him sat across from me, fast asleep. Unable to help a small smile at the sight I watched him for a moment, thinking that he looked a lot younger when he slept. Stilfing a yawn with the back of my hand I made to stand up and my fingers came into contact with something squishy and kind of rough when I pushed against the earth to force myself upright. Seeking whatever it was I found myself holding a block of red material which unfolded into a tunic. Standing I leaned my bag against the wall and held the tunic up to my shoulders and found it to be a little big but no doubt it would fit fine. Looking down I found a matching pair of gloves and so gathered them up too.

Glancing at Dark again I determined that he was still asleep but, unwilling to take any chances, I wandered a little way up the staircase until he had vanished from sight. Once I was sure I was alone I unwound the scarf from around my neck and hurriedly swapped my blue-grey tunic for the new red one. It hung off of me in places and clung in others, but overall it fitted fine and I fixed it in place by using my scarf as a belt. An actual belt would have worked better but it would do. I pulled on the gloves at a more leisurely pace. Admiring the tunic's fabric I wondered if this was one of the famed fireproof tunics that the Gorons manufactured for us humans and hoped the rumours of them allowing the wearer to withstand high temperatures were true. Folding my now discarded tunic I brushed some earth off of it and hung it across my arm before ambling back down the stairs to my bag, where I worked for five minutes to get my newest piece of luggage into it. While it had started off neatly folded it ended up crumpled and forcibly shoved down the side of the bag in amongst all the other things I had put in there.

A soft noise behind me made me turn and I saw Dark stirring slightly, his red eyes fluttering open briefly before falling shut again.

"Sleep well?" I said, almost laughing at how pitiful he looked when he was still half-asleep. It was strange how different he could be depending on how awake he was. He yawned in reply and I smirked, pleased that he wasn't more annoyed that we had fallen asleep. It was what we had intended, after all, before he had gone into that trance, so he couldn't really complain.

"Did you find this for me?" I asked, plucking at my new item of clothing. Dark's head lolled and he opened his eyes slightly, sweeping them over me.

"Mm. There was a shop… somewhere, so…" he trailed off, staggering to his feet.

"Did you steal it?" The pleasant surprise that had been Dark finding it for me dimmed a little.

"What?" His tone was indignant, "it was, like, 200 rupees. Do you really think I have that much money?" Rolling my eyes I shouldered my bag, smoothing my lovely, new, _stolen_ tunic as I did. I would have to reimburse the shop owner when they came back. At least, I would if I didn't die a horrible, fiery death while trawling their most sacred place. I suddenly got the feeling that this adventure was turning me into a bad person.

"Shall we go?" Dark said, yawning widely and moving past me.

"Wait, don't you need one?" I gestured to the tunic when he glanced round.

"Nope." I sighed loudly and with an eye-roll he elaborated. "At least I wouldn't have thought so. I don't really feel physical sensations like warmth and pain… I think it has something to do with me just being a piece of Link's soul – like I'm not completely here on this plane of existence so I don't feel stuff, or something." I mulled this over, thinking that it would kind of make sense.

"But I've seen you in pain." I said after a moment, thinking back. Dark sighed, obviously annoyed.

"I don't know the specifics, princess, but if I had to guess I'd say that was pain, I don't know, that originated from my sliver of soul. If you stabbed me, right now, it probably wouldn't hurt that much but if you put me together with another soul piece then it'd probably hurt. You figure it out, princess. You're supposed to be smart." Wondering if I had pushed too much I stayed silent, pondering this new information. It made sense, I guess, though it was a little hard to comprehend. Then again, I had never had my soul torn to pieces so I couldn't say I understood what Dark was going through. Frustrated that everything was so unclear I stopped dwelling on it, knowing I would only irk myself further if I continued to try and comprehend.

As happened so often, we started in silence, quickly exiting the eerily silent Goron City to find the sun rising in the east and basking the mountain in bright, orange-yellow light. I paused for a moment to admire the sunrise that painted patterns of gold, orange and pink in the sky, only to find Dark physically dragging me up the path a moment later. I decided not to protest and instead allowed him to continue pulling me until he realised I was putting no effort into moving and got bored. Smiling to myself at this small victory I quickened my pace, keeping stride with him willingly. We made good time and it wasn't long before we reached the cliff face that led to the entrance to the Fire Temple and, now knowing what to expect, I climbed it a little quicker than before.

Scrambling over the edge once more I was prepared for the gust of hot air and was pleasantly surprised to find it blowing lukewarm against my skin and clothes. Apparently the rumours _were _true. Thankfully. Humming thoughtfully I adjusted my lovely, new, stolen, _heatproof_ tunic with a small relieved smile and clambered to my feet. Dusting myself down I turned my eyes to the gaping hole in the mountainside ahead with a sense of trepidation mixed with a readiness to do what had to be done. Taking a step forward I found the wind atop the mountain picking up, blowing warm air and dust into my eyes. I rubbed them as they began to feel gritty and set off. I had lost track of Dark, though I suspected he had used his handy teleportation trick to avoid the wind and the flaming rocks accompanying it. It was by far the strangest weather phenomenon I had ever seen.

Quickening my pace I strode on, keeping a wary eye out for falling boulders. I could feel, see and hear them falling around me, but none too close to cause worry. It was as I reached the halfway point between the ledge and the cavern that I heard a faint whistling nearby. Searching for the source of the noise I found it steadily growing louder and felt a shadow fall over me. Glancing down I saw my shadow obscured by a larger, roughly round one that was rapidly increasing in size. My body moved before I consciously made the decision and in an instant I was running. The whistling changed tone and grew painfully loud before there was an ear-splitting crash from just behind me and the earth shifted so violently that I was thrown to my knees. Wincing I rolled and then scrambled upright, glancing round at the smoking crater in the ground just metres from me. I ran the rest of the way.

As I bent over, panting, just inside the cavern entrance I looked back to see the boulders still raining down from the stormy skies. Then I straightened, took a deep breath and faced the cavern that widened before me. I was ready to take on the Fire Temple.

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks again to everyone who waited so patiently! You know the drill ~ reviews longed for, ideas welcome etc. That whole spiel! Thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Okay, this was supposed to be up _days _ago, but the end just kept eluding me... it also ended up really,_ really **_**long, so if you think I should split it somewhere tell me and I'll try! Thanks to princessanime29, Ledd and 'a fan' for their reviews! I appreciate it more than you know!  
**__**Other than that, enjoy!**_

Nine:

It was much warmer inside the cavern, but not unbearably so, and stuffier. Taking a deep breath of the stagnant air I crinkled my noise at the slight smell of sulphur and looked around for Dark. Finding myself stood on a wide ledge I wandered towards the edge, quickly backtracking when I found myself looking down at a high drop leading to a sea of lava. That explained the deep red-orange glow that filled the cavern. Looking around I caught sight of two long, extremely precarious looking bridges leading further into the crater. The bridge on the right appeared to lead to a dead end so I focused on the left-hand one, walking cautiously towards it in case the ledge I stood on decided to crumble. Halting a few paces away from the edge I found, to my dismay, that it was broken. A whole segment of it had snapped at the centre and the pieces lay limply over the rocks that held it up.

I was watching heat shimmer in the air around me, trying to think of a plan, when Dark materialised on the opposite side of the gap.

"Well, princess, this is a problem." He called and I rolled my eyes. "I looked and there's no other way around, unless you can fly or something so…" he trailed off. Shuffling a little closer to the edge I wondered if I could maybe levitate the two parts of the bridge and cross them like that, but I had never tried anything like it and wasn't really prepared to risk it. It wasn't like I could just create a new bridge – I didn't have nearly that much power – and there was no way I could swing across using the beams above the gap. This was, quite possibly, the worst situation I could ever find myself. On a ledge, up high, over a sea of lava. At least there were no rats scurrying around.

Brushing a finger against my lips I wracked my brains, wondering with faint irritation if Dark was going to offer any help.

"You could try jumping." Dark's voice invaded my thoughts and I scowled across at him, hoping the expression would portray just how stupid I thought his suggestion was. In response he shrugged.

"Have _you_ got any better ideas, princess?" he said and I intensified my glare, annoyed that he was right.

"_Every_ idea is better than that," I said. "Jumping deliberately into a sea of lava is a horrible idea in any scenario." I assumed I had annoyed him when he didn't reply. Thinking, I wondered if _that_ could work, but in all honesty it was as risky as simply trying to jump the gap. Maybe a little less so. Taking a deep breath I strengthened my resolve; hadn't I decided to get to this temple and help no matter what? I couldn't baulk at a little risk. Well, a lot of risk. Drawing in another, steadying breath I felt my heart quicken with a painful squeeze at the anticipation and I suddenly became a little breathless.

"Alright, I have an idea." I said, forcing my voice to stay steady. "But you have to stay right there. Right. There." I repeated it for effect, hoping he understood just how important it was to stay there.

"I heard you the first time, princess." Dark said with a hint of exasperation. I surveyed the spot he stood in.

"Actually, can you take a step back?" After a brief pause and a heavy sigh he complied, resting his hands behind his head in a bored manner.

"Is this alright?" he queried and I nodded, not entirely trusting myself to speak. I gulped another breath and let it out slowly, closing my eyes briefly. Reopening them I fixed my gaze on Dark, concentrating and ignoring the stupid faces he started pulling at me. Gathering my magic I focused on the spell I wanted, too nervous to speak a mantra or utter a prayer. Once I felt I had summoned enough of my power I decided not to waste any more time thinking, and threw myself into the spell. Lifting my arms I span, trying to focus every particle of my being on the space before Dark. For an instant the world went black and I was floating in nothingness, lost to everything with no air, light or sound and then my feet hit solid ground and I staggered. Right into Dark. He made a startled noise and steadied me as I took a great gulp of air, feeling myself shaking.

"You alright, princess?" his voice startled me from my daze and I quickly stepped from his grip, smoothing my hair and slowing my breathing from panicked gasps to slow, steady breaths.

"Fine." I still sounded a little breathless but at the same time I was elated that it had worked and I hadn't plunged to a fiery death. It didn't mean I was any more confident with my teleportation skills but I was satisfied and hoped I would never have to do it again.

"You know, if you did that all the time your life would be a lot easier." Dark mused after a moment and I shook my head.

"No, it's really quite unstable so it's easier to just walk." I said, adjusting my 'belt' and smoothing my tunic. Dark hummed thoughtfully.

"How so?"

"Well, I'm never entirely sure if it will work or stop working halfway or even backfire, so I could end up in a wall or way too high up or something similar." Dark hummed again, apparently unimpressed. I stifled a scowl. Just because his method of teleporting was so safe and never failed… Shaking away my complaints I turned to the matter at hand.

"Come on," I said, "we're on a tight schedule, aren't we? Let's get out of here quickly – I don't like high temperatures." Dark made a sceptical noise but didn't argue, instead choosing to walk off the bridge in such a way that made the planks wobble dangerously. Trying to ignore the movement as best I could I followed him, going as fast as I could without making the bridge tilt too much. The walkway led down to a large island of rock which was connected to the nearest wall by a wide path. In the wall there was a large, dark, rectangular hole which was obviously where we were supposed to go next. It was framed by a border of carved stone and appeared to be a doorway of sorts. I assumed it was the temple entrance. Dark was already halfway up the path so I didn't stop to look around, but I did notice as I went that the temperature was rising. Wiping some sweat from my brow I shifted uncomfortably, heat prickling along my back as though it was being exposed to direct sunlight. Climbing a slope didn't help and when I reached Dark's side before the temple entrance I flapped a hand beside my hand in an effort to cool my face even a little. From the corner of my eye I could see Dark smirking and cursed him silently, annoyed that he wasn't as uncomfortable as I was.

"Maybe it'll be cooler inside." He suggested and I couldn't tell if he was mocking or trying to comfort me. Unsure I didn't respond, instead staring into the reddish gloom beyond the arch. The entrance led into a long hallway, filled with deep red light that filtered in from the crater behind us.

"Onwards then, princess?" Dark said and I nodded. We proceeded to do just that, and at first it seemed to be leading us to a dead end, until we found ourselves staring down a dark, long, vertical tunnel with a ladder attached to one wall. Was it some kind of requirement that temples had to be full of high ledges and long drops?!

"Down we go." Dark murmured, and there was a faint movement beside me before he had materialised at the foot of the ladder. I, not wanting to risk another teleportation spell, was left at the top to climb down like a normal person. The descent was easier than I was expecting as the rungs were dry and relatively close together, therefore providing much fewer opportunities for me to slip, miss a rung, or fall.

Upon stepping off the ladder I found the air, strangely, much cooler and breathed a sigh of relief.

"By all means, princess, take your time." Dark's sarcastic voice easily shifted my relief to annoyance and I shot him a glare before moving my eyes past him and onto my new surroundings. They were similar to the level above; a long, gloomy corridor leading to darkness. Without waiting for any input from Dark I set off, striding resolutely down the hallway. I passed through a patch of deep gloom before the corridor widened into a spacious room lit with a warmer, less ominous orange light. Its source was three strangely shaped torches at the opposite end of the room, stationed at the top of a short flight of shallow steps. Faint squeaks drew my eyes upwards and I saw two fire Keese fluttering around the ceiling. They did not pose that big of a threat but I made a mental note to keep a wary ear out for them.

Passing beneath the Keese I ascended the stairs and glanced first left then right. There was a door on either side, and the right-hand one had clearly been locked – chains pooled at its base – though it was now barred by nothing. Acting on instinct I headed left first, thinking that perhaps the room beyond a door that hadn't been locked at all would be safer. Walking to said door I pulled it open and it went smoothly with barely a squeak, despite its apparent age. A blast of heat greeted me and I grimaced, eyeing the bright red light dancing on the walls and the heat shimmering in the air.

I was stood on a platform of yellowish stone, no more than 10 metres in diameter, which rose some way above a sea of lava. Creeping to the edge of the stone I surveyed the boiling depths, wondering faintly just how hot the magma was. There was a similar platform directly opposite while in the far corners stood two of larger size, and following the walls on either side several small ones created an incredibly dangerous-looking path. Focusing my gaze on the platform opposite I narrowed my eyes, trying to see through all of the shimmers distorting my view. It looked like there was someone stood on it, but I couldn't quite make them out.

A long, low whistle made me turn. Dark was looking around, eyebrows raised, apparently impressed. It annoyed me that he wasn't even a little affected by the temperature, which for me was growing steadily more uncomfortable.

"This temple isn't nearly as bad as the forest one," Dark said, "it hasn't tried to kill or expel me once yet."

"What a shame." I said, my discomfort and annoyance briefly getting the better of me. Dark's eyes narrowed.

"My, princess, you look a little hot. Want to go wait back at the Goron City?"

"Be quiet."

"You've been ordering me around a lot lately, princess." He said it flippantly, and without turning his gaze onto me, but the threat was quite clear and I decided not to add 'angry Dark' to the list of things I had to deal with. I found it a little strange, though, that he would comment on it now instead of any time before when I had said something similar. It was as if any time he started acting a little friendlier towards me he would go and do or say something to push me away. The realisation bothered me but I stayed quiet, mulling it over. Apparently my silence satisfied him, however, as he walked docilely to the edge of the platform to stare across the room.

"Is that a person?" he asked after a moment, shading his eyes with a hand as he continued to look out over the lava.

"I thought so too, but I can't see well enough to say for sure." I said, casting a reluctant glance towards the path of platforms at the edge of the room.

"We'll just have to go over there then." Dark said, sounding completely unperturbed at the prospect of having to jump over boiling lava. Then again, he probably wouldn't have to, seeing as how the orange light cast handy shadows over all the walls and floors. As I watched he vanished, to reappear on the nearest platform a moment later.

"Coming, princess?" he said, something about his tone striking me as sly. "Or do you want to stay there?" It was a challenge if I had ever heard one, and I wasn't about to let Dark find _another_ thing to mock me for. Crossing to the edge I adjusted my tunic and sized up my opponent. It was a jump of around two metres, maybe a little more, and _never_ had six feet seemed longer.

"That platform's not big enough to hold us both," I said, "can you move to the next one?" Dark complied in silence and I backed away, wondering how big of a run up I would need. I ended up about halfway across the larger platform and, taking a deep breath, upheld my decision not to waste any time. Gathering my courage I launched myself forward, paused for a split-second on the edge, and jumped. My right foot landed squarely on the smaller platform's edge, and for a terrifying moment I teetered before my momentum brought my other foot forward and I staggered almost to the other end of the block of stone. While I struggled to calm myself Dark applauded me, and I couldn't tell if it was because he was amused or actually impressed.

We repeated this process three times until we were stood on the far left corner's platform, facing the one built against the centre of the back wall. There _was_ someone there, apparently trying to open a large door I hadn't noticed before, and on closer inspection I saw it was a Goron. Dark caught his attention and when asked what he was doing, the Goron explained that he had seen people entering the temple and had followed, but upon exploration had found the door to the temple's heart sealed shut. To the question of where the other Gorons were he answered that most were further down the mountain, collecting food, while some had remained behind in the city. At this, Dark promptly announced that he had come across them (while ransacking their home) and for a long moment I stared at him in disbelief; here I had been worrying that something had happened to the Gorons and all the while Dark had known they were fine and had simply neglected to mention it to me. With an inward sigh I told myself that at least I wouldn't have to worry anymore and tried to cheer myself up with the knowledge that we weren't on some wild goose-chase – the next soul-piece was definitely in the temple. We just didn't know where it was. The sealed door was suspicious, but Dark seemed to want to explore the temple and it wouldn't hurt to check.

Bidding the Goron farewell I underwent, again, the arduous task of platform hopping back to the entrance before exiting to the 'lobby'. Dark followed quietly and I realised, as I stepped into the entrance hall, that he hadn't once commented on my platform hopping, despite how pathetic I must have looked. Glancing at him as he followed me through the door I surveyed him as inconspicuously as I could, something like worry making my stomach clench slightly. From the way his brow was furrowed, his lips pressed flat and his eyes vacant I guessed he was deep in thought, though why I couldn't fathom. I decided not to intrude and simply allowed him to follow me in silence, and while it was the first time his company had been so peaceful I couldn't help but miss his sarcastic, flippant comments in such a hostile environment.

* * *

"No. Leave it alone, Dark." I frowned at him. He was stood amongst the shattered fragments of several ancient jars that had no doubt held a great amount of historical value, a sealed glass jar in his hand. From within the jar there came a faint chiming noise while bright pink light shone through the glass.

"Come _on_ princess – it could be useful." Dark frowned right back at me, "these things heal people, you know."

"I'm well aware, but you can't just bottle them up. It's cruel!" I reached for the jar, only to have Dark dance away and lift it out of my reach like a child.

"I'll let it go." He said.

"When?" I demanded, and he shrugged.

"Who knows? Sometime in the future, I'm sure." Dark raised the jar to eye-height, shaking it slightly so that the fairy inside chirruped in distress.

"Stop it!" I successfully took the jar from him and held up a hand when he reached for his sword. Was he really going to _fight_ me? Over a _fairy_?

"Look, if it keeps you from stabbing me, we'll keep it." I glanced at the fairy and then back to Dark. "But only if you let me hold onto this." I lifted the jar. "I don't want you tormenting the poor thing." Dark thought about it for a moment before he shrugged.

"Fine. But don't release it – you hear me? It could come in handy." I sighed harshly, murmured an apology to the glowing pink ball, and then stowed the jar in my bag.

We had been trawling the temple for over an hour, opening every door and occasionally breaking down ones either locked or sealed shut – Dark took care of the former while I took care of the latter. Eventually, however, we ended up with only one place left to check; the sealed room beside the entrance. In a fit of rage at such a grievous waste of time Dark had attacked the nearest thing – thankfully a row of jars placed against the wall of the room we were in and not me. When he had, a fairy had fluttered from inside one and Dark had immediately captured it with a jar that he had, for some reason, been carrying around. An argument had then ensued.

Now we just needed to head back to the front of the temple. The problem was it was on the other side of the temple, which was a long was to go through various lava-filled rooms that provided no end to my stress. At the very least, about halfway through our exploration Dark had 'perked up' and had kept my mind off of the potential danger for the most part which actually helped me go quicker, if only in order to escape the hot, claustrophobic temple and Dark's snide comments sooner.

It took less time to go back as we now knew the way, and soon we had reached the room that the entranceway's right-hand door had led to. The room was large, hot and its floor was made of lava. There were various rocks and platforms jutting from the molten liquid, which created paths to jump across, as well as one long, fat bridge leading right across the room. As much as I'd have liked to just cross the bridge, it was inaccessible from lower heights and we just happened to enter the room from one such low point. I was no more comfortable with vaulting over boiling lava than I had been when we had first entered the temple, so the prospect of jumping more was not inviting. However, I had done it once so I was semi-confident that I could do it again.

Feeling Dark's gaze fall onto me I turned to him, only to find him with a wicked smile on his stupid grey face.

"What?" I snapped, unable to help myself, and realised a moment too late that that was just what he wanted.

"Oh, nothing." He said airily, waving a hand, "I just find endless amusement in watching you struggle to jump over lava. I wonder if you'll fall in…"

"Yes, alright Mr I-can-teleport-wherever-I-want," I griped, "but when you waste away and die know that it's your fault for tempting fate so that the person breaking Ganondorf's seals for you fell into lava and burned to death." He just widened his smile, which made me turn from him before I slapped (or, preferably, punched) it away.

Trying to calm my newly reawakened anger I faced the first jump. It wasn't that far so I moved quickly, before I lost my nerve. Landing safely on the block of stone I glanced about me, wondering which was the best path to take.

"Over here, princess." Dark called my attention over to a nearby platform, atop which he now stood. Sizing up the gap I took a deep breath and leapt. I landed safely once again and briefly paused to wonder if the gaps were getting larger. It certainly seemed that way.

This continued for a few more jumps, until I stood maybe twenty metres from the platform leading to the door we needed to go through, facing two evenly spaced rocks that were way _way_ too close to the lava for comfort. Steeling myself I hopped onto the first one, only to find that it tipped under my weight as if not attached to anything. Crouching, my heart racing, I waited for it to become steady before standing. Only to find that the impact of me landing on it had caused it to drift further from the second, identical rock. I was reasonably sure that I could make the jump but it would be a lot scarier and it would probably leave me shaking. Still, it was the only thing separating me from a scramble up a ledge to the door. I was so close – I couldn't give up now.

"Come on, princess. Dithering won't get us anywhere." Dark's voice emanated from over the ledge, no doubt from beside the door, and I scowled in its general direction before turning back to the gap. Drawing in a deep breath I grimaced as the hot air scratched in my throat before I backed up to the edge of the raft I was balancing on. It tilted dangerously and I swayed for a moment, glancing down at the edge which was now almost submerged in lava. Feeling my resolve give a little as my heart fluttered agitatedly in my chest I resolutely faced forward once more, drawing in a few more painful, deep breaths. And then, chest feeling tight, I jumped. My foot hit solid ground and then, inexplicably, the rock beneath it gave way. Falling, I managed to hook my other knee over the edge of the 'raft' with a painful jolt and my torso fell forward, but not before my first foot hit the lava.

Instantly, pain seared up my leg. For all the magic in the tunic that coated my entire body, it couldn't protect from lava. Not for long. I was knee deep in lava and the magic was quickly fading. In response, the pain was growing. Too quickly. Much, _much _too quickly. My senses fled me as I found myself too shocked to even scream for help. Through the growing pain I managed to collect just enough sense to yank at my leg, trying to pull it free, but the lava was like quicksand; it sucked me in and held me fast. Tugging frantically I tried to work my foot out of my boot, as if it were just mud I was stuck in. My heel came free. The magic around my foot broke. A second later my foot broke free of the molten liquid, but it came a second too late. For a whole second my foot had been unprotected and completely submerged in lava. The pain turned to agony and I screamed, unable to help myself. I was hanging half on, half off the rock, at any moment about to slip completely into the bright orange depths.

Clamping my teeth around the nearest thing I could to quell another shriek I felt slight pain prickle along my right forearm. It was nothing compared to the white-hot burning sensation that was slowly crawly up my leg and, somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered morbidly if perhaps my trouser leg had caught fire from its brush with lava. I could literally feel my skin blistering, feel the fabric of my clothes melting against it. My eyes stung and blurred as tears slipped unbidden down my cheeks, mostly because of the pain but also partly because of the sudden, overwhelming fear that I was going to die. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that by blocking out the bright orange of the lava I would block out everything else. I could still feel my leg burning, despite it being free and waving precariously in the air. I didn't want to think about what it looked like, especially when the air around me was filling with the smell of burning fabric and skin.

Something grabbed me and I prayed that it was the goddesses, come to take me away from the pain. Instead, I faintly heard someone yelling my name. Even as they pulled me forward, however, my burnt leg brushed the rock and I screamed, arching my back upwards and struggling to get away, desperately trying to make them stop. The grip was too strong, however, and pinned me where I lay. A weight vanished from my back and there came the vague sounds of something being rummaged in, alongside several tinkling sounds that could have been glass.

A hand touched my head and the voice of whoever was beside me sounded above me.

"This is probably going to hurt." They said, and I wanted to tell them that nothing could be worse than what I was feeling right now, but I couldn't make my mouth move. Seconds passed and then something touched my leg. It was only a gentle touch, the barest of pressure, but it made the pain that much worse. It flared up and I lost all sense of myself. I couldn't tell where I started and the agony ended, and with every gentle touch it seemed to get worse. I was pretty sure I was screaming, but I couldn't really tell. The light behind my eyelids was dyed white.

It couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, maybe half a minute, but it felt like a lifetime. However, at the end of those seconds I found the pain receding. Slowly at first and then faster, until only a ghost of it remained. My sense of self and my surroundings began to crawl back. Sound came first; I could hear the loud, racing pound of my heart in my ears alongside the signature rumbling bubble of lava, as well as heavy breathing somewhere nearby, as if someone were out of breath. The white world I lay in faded to black and after a few moments I tentatively opened my eyes, half expecting to find myself in some world that came after death. Instead, I found myself staring out over the same lake of lava I had just fallen into and I shuddered at the sight, my leg twinging ever so slightly in response.

Touch came last. My limbs felt weak, as if they had turned to jelly, but there was something lukewarm against my back and around my waist. I could feel the hard ground beneath me, but behind me there was a firm softness. Something was fluttering against my face and I blinked a few times to clear my vision before shifting my head to look at it. Wincing slightly at the bright but pale pink light that glowed just beside my face I waited to be able to see past it, to find a fairy hovering beside me. The fairy Dark had made me keep. I stared at it for a long time before turning my gaze to my leg. My boot was gone, lost in the magma, while my trouser leg was charred, burned clean away in places. However, the skin beneath was fine – a little pink, as if mildly sunburnt – but fine. My eyes were then drawn to the grey arm clad in a black sleeve resting around my waist. There were slight scratches covering it, as if nails had been raked up it.

"Back with us, princess?" Dark's familiar, cold tone lured my eyes upwards. It was a little softer than usual, with perhaps a hint of concern underlying it. Craning my neck I found him right behind me, red eyes trained on me. Realisation hit me like a steam train. I was leaning against Dark, and he was supporting us with one hand on the ground behind him while the other lay across my body. Startled, I immediately pulled away, a blush heating my cheeks at the hinted intimacy of the situation. Dark let me go, his now free hand going to the floor so that he could recline more easily.

"I told you keeping that fairy was a good idea." He said, grinning when I glanced over my shoulder at him. That just intensified my blush as a somewhat hysterical giggle escaped me.

"You did." I took a shaky breath, "I think I'll take you up on that 'teleport everywhere' idea." Dark snickered softly and I sucked in a few more breaths to calm myself, feeling my blush cool steadily as I did. Once I felt it was safe to turn around I did so, crossing my legs and facing Dark across the platform. A faint memory drifted through my head at the sight of him and I peered intently at him.

"You called my name." I said softly, more to myself, but knowing he had heard stared steadily at him while willing myself not to blush. Dark returned my gaze for a long moment before he glanced away.

"What, 'princess'? I call you that all the time."

"No, not 'princess'. You called me 'Zelda'. I heard you." The memory surfaced slowly, a little too distorted to completely reveal itself to me.

"Princess, your leg was on fire. You were screaming your head off – I doubt you were thinking, or hearing straight." Dark said, but I could have sworn the grey of his cheeks darkened a little. I frowned at him, wondering why he would so adamantly insist that he hadn't said my name.

"I guess I heard wrong…" I said after a moment, deciding not to push my luck. "By the way, what happened to your arm?" My gaze fell onto the appendage, where the raised marks still remained, and Dark lifted it in response. The fairy, which had been fluttering impatiently round his head, fell upon it, swirling around it in a whirl of glitter and faint chirps. Dark made a 'meh' noise.

"You were flailing all over the place, so I had to pin you down. Who knew your nails were so sharp?" Dark said, sounding completely unbothered by it. I, meanwhile, felt another blush creeping up at the thought. The fairy, its business finished, flew away and for a moment we both followed it with our eyes.

"Were you… worried about me?" I asked after a moment, feeling the need to make him as uncomfortable as I was becoming. Instead, I got a malicious smile.

"No, but you can't break seals for me if you've fallen in lava." I sighed at this. "But if you're recovered enough to be mocking me, that must mean you're recovered enough to stand and walk. Right, princess?" He stood, brushed his clothes down, and offered me a hand. After a brief hesitation I took it, allowing him to pull me to my feet. I put my newly healed one down tentatively only to draw it back up again as heat prickled along its sole. The magic in the tunic still extended to my foot, doing just enough to keep it from disintegrating in such close contact to the lava, but no longer keeping out the heat seeping from the lava into the floor. I hopped for a moment, wondering what I was supposed to do now.

"I can't walk." I said, wobbling slightly.

"Why not?" Dark said, a hint of frustration in his voice. Apparently all worry had gone out the window once I had shown I was fine. Shooting him a glare I gestured to my bare foot and calf.

"The magic on this tunic was around my boot, not my foot – and my boot's gone… so is my sock." Dark sighed heavily before, with some reluctance, he took off his own boots. Gathering them in his arms he held them out to me.

"They might be a little big, but they're better than nothing right?" Shocked and grateful I took the shoes in silence, discarding my remaining boot and pulling them on quickly. They _were_ too big, but I could still walk easily enough. I murmured a thank you, disconcerted by Dark's behaviour and embarrassed that I had to rely on him, and he immediately brushed it off before vanishing over the ledge beside the 'raft'. Tugging at the boots for a moment I admired the soft black material, bewildered by Dark's actions. Raising my head I sized up the wall before me. I could probably make the jump if I pushed myself up the wall, and if I missed I would just fall back onto the rock I currently stood on, but the fall had significantly lowered my confidence and now I couldn't bring myself to try.

"Standing there won't get you anywhere, princess." Dark's head appeared over the side of the wall, his expression as flat as ever. It made me wonder how he felt about helping me – did he care? Or was it just a means to an end? Dark shifted and then swung a hand down for me to take. Glancing at the lava briefly I sighed, clenched my jaw and reached for his hand. Our fingertips almost touched so I jumped lightly, feeling his fingers close around my wrist. I did the same and he pulled me up. I scrabbled my feet against the smooth wall, attempting to make it easier, and reached for the ledge with my free hand. Managing to grab it I let go of Dark and climbed the rest of the way myself, marvelling at how dependant on him I had become in the past five minutes.

As I pulled myself over the ledge Dark staggered back, breathing heavily. I hadn't expected pulling me up to take such a toll on him and I frowned, concerned. Watching him lean on his knees I stood, wondering just how much time he had before he faded away.

"Are you alright?" I asked, unsure if he would want me asking or not.

"Fine." He said shortly, straightening. Running a hand through his hair he walked to the door, yanking it open with a little more force than necessary. Pondering what had got him so frustrated I followed, praying that we would leave the temple soon and wouldn't be held up for too long while acquiring the next soul-piece. Impatient as he had so often been, I hoped Dark shared my wish. It certainly seemed to be the case as he strode quickly across the entrance hall and vanished into the left-hand room. I followed more slowly, still shaken by my encounter with the lava. I was still half expecting my leg to burst into flames again, and tried repeatedly to reassure myself that it wouldn't as I entered the room after Dark.

The air seemed a little clearer than before and I could now see all the way across to the back wall. The Goron was gone, and in his place stood Dark, inspecting the door. Dithering for a moment I made my way across the row of platforms. Feeling safer high above the lava, where I couldn't touch it even should I end up clinging to edge of any of the platforms, I moved more swiftly though the time still went painfully slow. It seemed to take an age for me to rejoin Dark, and it was just as I did that he pulled the door open.

"It wasn't sealed?" I approached slowly and Dark turned to me, letting the door close again as he did. Lazily he shrugged a shoulder.

"It was earlier." He said, "Didn't the Goron say so?"

"I wonder what happened…" I murmured, eyeing the door. I couldn't feel any magic around it, indicating that there were no seals placed on it which was a relief because I really didn't feel up to trying to break any.

"Maybe it was…" Dark trailed off and I turned to him, silently imploring him to elaborate. "Didn't I mention it? No? Well, when you were screaming you started glowing – like back in the Forest Temple – and then the light just kind of exploded. I'll have you know it was actually quite painful – I thought you were trying to kill me. So maybe when you expelled all that magic or whatever, you broke the seal on the door. It wasn't exactly far away at the time." I processed this slowly, finding myself cruelly glad that I had, in fact, caused Dark some discomfort somewhere along the line. I also found it interesting that I had somehow accessed and used my magic in the midst of extreme agony, but I quickly forced the thought aside, not wanting to think about it. Hopefully I would repress the memory soon. I could already barely remember the pain, though the fear remained.

Abiding by my decision not to waste any more time I suggested we move on and enter the room beyond the now unsealed door. Dark complied readily, bending to hook his fingers underneath the door's base. It slid upwards of its own volition a moment later and hung still as if waiting for us to enter. Almost at once, a noise reached my ears that hadn't the first time the door had been opened. After a moment I realised it was a voice, loud and apparently angry. Yelled obscenities and curses rang clear through the quiet temple, and their ferocity made me flinch a little. There was something almost inhuman about the voice; it was more akin to a ferocious creature's roar than a human's cry. Beside me, Dark murmured a long, drawn-out 'oh' and I glanced at him. A small, sly smile was curling the corners of his lips in a way that made me shiver uncomfortably.

"What is it?" I asked, tentative. Shrugging slightly Dark widened his smirk.

"I think I know who that is." He said, gesturing beyond the door to whatever the source of the voice was. From where I stood I could only see a sliver of wall lit up with lava, so I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Really?" I felt a little suspicious about the company Dark was keeping; the source of the voice did not seem friendly.

"Can't you tell, princess? Just listen to him go." There was a pause, punctuated by more fierce yells, before Dark suddenly slipped under the door. Forcing down an exasperated sigh at the lack of explanation I followed, hearing it slide shut behind me. I half expected to then hear it lock itself, so I turned back and made to go through it again. Once it had opened I slid my bag underneath it, in order to keep it propped open just a little. When I was sure it wouldn't lock us in I span, surveying my new surroundings.

I was stood on another large, square stone platform that was, again, built some way above a lake of lava. There seemed to be a path leading further in the room and I walked to its edge, following it with my eyes. It was a steep road made of the same sandy stone and was completely straight. It flattened and ended a small jump away from another large platform, though this one was much closer to the lava and was made of some deep brown material.

It was in the far left corner of this second platform that a figure stood, their back to the door as they seemingly struggled with something. Dark was already at the end of the path, staring in the direction of the person. Hurrying down the slope I stopped at his side, glancing between the two slowly. As I did the stranger stiffened, turning his head slowly to look over his shoulder. The distance between us made it difficult to distinguish features but I _could_ see that his hair was bright reddish-orange and glowed like fire in the reflected light of the lava, while his eyes glittered red in the shadows cast on his face. Even though I couldn't see his face in detail his stance and lithe body clad in similar clothes to mine were eerily familiar. So that was why Dark had said he knew who it was.

"Found you." Dark said in an antagonistically cheery tone, hopping lightly over the gap between the two platforms.

"_You_." The unknown piece of Link's soul all but spat, and the ferocity in his voice made me cringe.

"Me." Dark replied, still in his irritatingly chirpy tone. It was like he was deliberately goading his red-clad double. Then again, that was probably _exactly_ what he was doing. Looking between the two I dubbed the newcomer 'Red' in my head, for his hair, eyes and clothes. At Dark's approach 'Red' began struggling again, and I distinctly heard chains rattling as he did. Stepping gingerly over the gap Dark had so merrily jumped over I approached the stranger, brushing past Dark as I did. Feeling a little cautious I moved closer to Red, inspecting him as I did.

My ears had been telling the truth. There was a large metal pin embedded deep in the rock, attached to which was a pair of shackles. The shackles were around Red's wrists, so tight that they dented his skin which was red and raw from his incessant struggles. It was painful just looking at them. At my approach Red glanced swiftly and suspiciously at me, his eyes snapping right back to Dark in moments. Wondering what was causing the obvious tension between the two soul pieces I continued to inspect the chain, sensing that there was magic cast upon it. Its sickening feel told me it was Ganondorf's doing and I drew my bow, seeing no other way about it.

"Hold still." I said to Red as I placed an arrow on the string and drew it back. Red made no comment but stilled all the same as I aimed at the chains.

"Hang on – princess, wait." A dark grey hand pushed my bow down, only to draw back as, with a sharp crackle, it repelled the hand. Dark cursed softly and I turned to him, not missing the way Red smirked at the sound.

"What?" I relaxed my hold on the string, waiting for an answer. Dark hesitated before sighing. Taking my arm he pulled me a little way away from Red, presumably so that he was out of earshot.

"You can't trust that guy." He said and I snorted.

"Who are you to say who I can and can't trust?"

"Princess, hear me out." Dark frowned at me, "that guy isn't thinking straight. He never does. It's all just rage rage rage in his head, with no thought for consequences or anything."

"Says he?" I couldn't help scoffing.

"_Princess_." A tinge of irritation touched his tone. Rolling my eyes I quieted myself. "You can't untie him. He'll probably kill me."

"Does he have a reason to?"

"No!" Dark sounded genuinely shocked and I raised my eyebrows. "Anyway I know him, and he's not even going to try to… fuse, or whatever. He's just going to flat out kill me – and therefore your Hero too."

"How unhelpful." I said flatly, before pausing and eyeing Dark suspiciously. "Wait, are you… scared?"

"What? No." Dark stared at me as if I had betrayed him in some way and I rolled my eyes again. "I thought this would bother you more – y'know, how your precious Hero could potentially _die_ any second?" He raised a good point – I couldn't let Red kill Dark, but then if Dark _had_ done something then wasn't Red allowed at least a _little_ payback?

I was still dithering when a sharp crack rang out across the platform, followed by a loud clatter. Turning I found Red facing us, rubbing wrists now bloody but completely free of shackles. Had he just… broken _Ganondorf's_ seal with willpower alone? Behind me Dark swore, viciously, and Red shot him a twisted smile. It was so similar to Dark's usual smile that it was creepy, but there was something different about it that made me shudder. It wasn't necessarily darker it was just… it held a deeper, richer emotion than Dark's ever did and something about that scared me. There was motivation behind that smile, murderous intent, and it was directed at Dark.

"Why, exactly, are you so angry at me?" Dark suddenly spoke and when I looked at him saw him backing slowly away to the edge of the platform. There was a soft scraping noise as Red unsheathed his sword, readying his stance. I wondered where he had got it, as other than Dark he was the first to have a weapon.

"You left us to save yourself." Red growled, practically spitting the words. "You didn't even stop to try and help, you just vanished."

"What good would it have done?" Dark said, "Did you forget how many goons there were? And what do you mean 'save myself'? I'll die – we'll _all_ die – if we stay apart for too long. Plus, I got help." Red narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he said and in answer Dark pointed at me. I frowned at him, not really wanting Red's attention directed onto me. When his heavy gaze fell on me I hitched the corners of my mouth up into a nervous smile. The look on his face told me he was close to scoffing and I suppressed a scowl, feeling that maybe Dark had more in common with Red than either of the soul pieces he had come across so far.

"Either way, that's not the point." Red shook his head, pointing his sword at Dark. "You abandoned us – pieces of your own being. Don't think you can get away with it." Dark made a noise that seemed both shocked and offended at the same time.

"I didn't abandon you." He said as they began to pace in a slow circle, eyes fixed on each other. "I just didn't see the point in us _all_ getting caught, when I could get away and get help." He gestured to me again and to myself I questioned the use of the word 'get'. If I remembered correctly it had gone a little more like blackmail, what with the death threats and such. Red's voice lowered dangerously and I distinctly heard the word 'coward' pass his lips. Dark paced in front of me and briefly turned.

"Here, look after this." He said, shifting rapidly. Something heavy landed on my head and the world went dark, so I clawed at its source to find myself holding Dark's long black cloak. He moved on before I could say anything. Watching their slow, circular dance I backed away, moving back over the gap between the platforms so as not to get caught in the crossfire.

They continued this for some time, letting the tension build and build as they steadily closed in on each other. Somewhere along the line Red had abandoned his weapon, perhaps in response to Dark's silent refusal to draw his own, and I wondered if it would end up being a fistfight.

And then, quite suddenly, they pounced. Unable to help myself I marvelled at their skill, at the fluid way they attacked and then defended. Being of the same person they were completely in sync; their moves the same, their actions identical. The only thing that differed was the 'powers' they had seemingly acquired upon separating from the original whole. Dark flitted here and there through the shadows to avoid blows while more than once I saw fire accompanying Red's punches and kicks. Apparently his fiery temper had lent him the ability to conjure fire. It seemed fitting.

Neither one seemed to be gaining ground until there was a flurry of movement and, out of the blue, they froze. Watching with no little anxiety I waited to see what the cause of their sudden stillness was. They stood directly in front of me, at the centre of the lower platform, so I could only just about make out Red beyond Dark, whose back was to me.

As I watched Dark staggered sideways, knees buckling, and Red span with him, giving me a full view of the fight's outcome. I just barely caught a gasp as it threatened to escape me. Red's right hand was wrist-deep in Dark's chest, just as his had been with 'Light Link', while his left was gripping Dark's throat in a way that made me feel like I was being strangled just by looking at it. Unable to believe my eyes, I watched in shocked silence as, with shaking hands, Dark reached up to grasp the arm protruding from his chest. A twisted sense of déjà vu fell over me, but this time Dark was the victim instead of the perpetrator.

Tugging at his hand Red growled in frustration when Dark's apparently still powerful grip held him fast.

"Give it up, coward." He hissed, "I'm stronger than you."

"Don't gloat, _flamey_, it's unattractive." Dark managed, voice tight. Red's face contorted and at the sight I wondered which I would prefer – wrathful or sadistic. Both held their pros and cons, but I was pretty sure I'd be able to deal with the latter better. I _had_ been dealing with someone with such a character quite a lot recently.

"Let. Go." Red commanded, each word punctuated with another tug. Dark moaned softly, swaying with each pull but not relinquishing his grip. I saw the muscles in Red's arm shift slightly, as if he were clenching his fist, and Dark went completely limp, falling against his counterpart with a soft thump. His pitiful state was painful to look at, and my heart clenched a little in response. Catching myself I pressed a hand to the area over the treacherous muscle, suddenly realising that I had become more attached to Dark than I had thought. While I doubted I would miss him in the long run it didn't mean I wouldn't miss him _now_, in the present, and I found myself willing Dark to stand, to stay strong.

I actually flinched when Red, in one swift, smooth motion, freed his hand from Dark's chest. Link's shadowy counterpart crumpled and I called his name unthinkingly, quickly clamping a hand over my mouth. My shock kept me frozen for the longest time (or at least it seemed that way), so that I had to witness Red's triumphant smirk as he dug the toe of a boot into Dark's side and rolled him over onto his back. With a jolt I remembered how 'Light' had faded away after having his soul-piece stolen and my feet moved at last. Crossing to Dark's side I knelt beside him, staring at his limp body while disbelief stole away my rational thoughts. It didn't make sense. Dark had lost. But Dark couldn't lose, could he? Yet all the proof I needed was right before me. Swallowing I reached out and gingerly shut his eyes, which had remained wide and staring in death. Seeing his edges begin to shimmer into nonexistence I was overcome with the urge to cling to him, to ensure he stayed where he was, but I chided myself. Even if Dark was gone, Red remained and I still had a chance to save my kingdom. Wasn't that all that mattered?

Beseeching Din to lend me strength I sat back, watching Dark's form shift, waver and vanish. And then, all too soon and more suddenly than I was prepared for, Dark was gone.

_**Wow. What a long chapter. Don't expect too many like this, there was just so much I needed to put in before it could end.  
And a**_**cliffhanger**_**?! Gosh, I'm spoiling you guys! Haha, hopefully the next chapter should flow well - I actually planned it for once - so, thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated - even if it's just some (constructive, please) criticism!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Chapter 10! This was supposed to be finished and up a while ago but... sorry! Thanks to everyone who favourited/followed my story and big thanks to IDon'tWantAUserName, princessanime29, GreenFantasy64, Sorceress of Shadows, WolfenAmphithere, Ledd and silverheartlugia2000 for their reviews! They really mean a lot!**_

Ten:

"Be glad he's gone." Red said from behind me, but I took no notice. Staying where I knelt I stared at the ground where Dark had been lying, bewilderment and disbelief forcing my thoughts round and round in circles. It was strange how in the span of a few short days I had come to see Dark as all but invincible; stronger than gangs of moblins, able to withstand the _Goddesses'_ magic, more powerful even than the other aspects of himself. But apparently anger beat evil. It did make sense, in a way, because weren't the heroes, the 'good guys', always spurred on some kind of anger provoked by the evil they had to face? It made sense, and wasn't it for the best? He hadn't exactly been the best travelling companion.

Making my decision I forced all other thoughts aside and stood. Brushing down my knees, which were dusty from kneeling on the platform, I paused at the sight of the objects on my feet. The pair of black boots had, for reasons unknown, remained behind when Dark had faded, swamping my feet and clashing horribly with my outfit. At the same time I looked at the cloak still draped over my arm, hanging listlessly without its owner to wear it. My heart clenched a little painfully but even as it did I still couldn't discern exactly what I felt about Dark being gone. I was still having a hard time processing the fact that he _was_ gone, whether I was sad or glad about it would come later. I turned to face Red, who was observing the clenched fist which moments ago had been in Dark's chest.

Focusing as the very same soul-piece had taught me too, I managed to concentrate enough to see the fragment of soul that Red was holding so tightly. A bright but faint white light filtered through the cracks in his fingers, illuminating the bones beneath his skin. Unable to quell my surprise I stared openly, a little dumbfounded by the colour. For the first piece we had found it had been yellow, for the second pinkish-purple, and I had been assuming Dark's would be red or black. I had never for a moment thought it could be white.

"What is it?" Red asked after a moment, a touch of annoyance in his tone. Clearing my throat I averted my gaze, assuming it was my staring that had irked him. I got the feeling that, at least at first, I would have to tiptoe around the young man before me. Having already seen what he was capable of I wondered, with a touch of worry, just what exactly merging with Dark would do to him.

"Nothing. I'm just… a little overwhelmed." I said, brushing my fingers against my lips as I continued to try and sort my thoughts to resemble some kind of order.

"Trust me," Red said, shifting slightly, "it's better this way. That guy was good for no one."

"You're telling me," I said under my breath, thinking of all the things Dark had said and done to make me angry or uncomfortable. I clung to the memories, trying to convince myself that, just as Red said, it was better this way. Something about it didn't sit right, though, and I cast an inconspicuous glance at Red as I wondered just how well we would get along. If he even let me come with him. Watching him observe his clenched fist with a smile bordering on vindictive I considered the possibility that maybe he and Dark really _weren't _that different. Their smiles and mannerisms certainly seemed similar. Red turned to me.

"So, he-" he shook Dark's soul-piece at me, "-said that you were helping. Can I ask how?" Glad to have something to fix my mind on I readily replied.

"Well, Ganondorf wanted to make it as difficult for you to reassemble yourself as possible so he placed all the fragments of Link's soul in different places and put seals on them. I can perform magic so I've been breaking those seals along the way." Red made an 'ah' noise and nodded slightly, eyebrows raised in an appreciative manner. Then his brow creased slightly.

"Ganondorf?" he queried and I realised that, just because Dark had worked out who Ganondorf was from watching him interact with me it didn't mean any of the other pieces of Link knew who he was.

"He's…" I pursed my lips, trying to phrase it. "Well, for now he's the man who separated you all in the first place." There was no need to mention how he was also trying to usurp the throne and destroy Hyrule because right now we had to focus on putting Link back together again. I also felt no need to explain further when I saw something dark and vengeful flicker to life in Red's eyes as his body tensed at the mention of the person who had, I presumed, chained him to a rock in the middle of a temple. He was as driven as he needed to be at the moment.

"How many pieces have been reassembled?" His next question was easier to answer and I breathed a silent sigh of relief when the fire died from his eyes and he relaxed a little, apparently deciding to focus on something else.

"Three. Four if you count Dark."

"Dark?" Red snorted, glancing at his fist. "Makes sense." I made a soft noise of agreement before moving on to the more serious matter.

"So, are you going to…" Much like I had in the Forest Temple I smushed my hands together. "Merge or whatever it is you do?" Red gave a long, slow hum.

"As much as I'd rather _not_," he said after a pause, "I suppose so." Silence fell and there was another pause, longer than before and a little more awkward. Red, taking a deep breath, broke through the lull and with one swift movement made to jab his hand into his own chest. It halted mere millimetres from its target. Blinking, surprise fell over me as Red made a frustrated noise that seemed to be ground out from between clenched teeth.

"Stupid…" his voice faded into angry, indistinguishable mutters and I watched with interest for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked and received a fierce glare for a moment before he caught himself and his gaze mellowed.

"This stupid…" he trailed off, apparently unable to think of the right word, "just won't give up."

"You mean Dark?" Something about the fact that even after 'death' Dark still wouldn't just submit to the stronger piece of himself forced me to stifle a laugh for fear of angering the red version of Link before me. A struggle ensued, which though relatively quiet was punctuated with several vehement curses, until finally Red, once again, overpowered Dark. Though prepared for it this time, I still winced when Red forcefully merged with Dark (and presumably the two other soul-pieces we had already found). For a moment the image of Dark played over Red's body, turning his hair white and his skin deep grey, before it flickered and vanished. Red staggered but didn't fall, breathing heavily. He grimaced and made slight noise of pain, a hand pressed to his chest.

"Are…" I hesitated, "are you alright?" Red shot me a look that clearly said he thought I was asking a stupid question and I bit back a retort, reminded of the first day of my journey – or perhaps even my _entire _journey – with Dark. Deciding not to make a scene I let my annoyance go, studying Red who was clearly struggling. He was pale and looked a little faint while his legs seemed barely able to hold him up.

"We should get out of this temple." I said, moving to his side and adjusting the heavy fabric still draped over my arm. I didn't know what to do with it so, for the moment, I was going to keep it. Red made a soft noise of agreement and began staggering towards the edge of the rock. For a moment I watched him struggle before falling into step beside him and placing a hand on his arm to keep him steady. At my touch he twitched slightly, as if about to pull away, and I didn't miss the irritated expression that flitted across his face.

"You'll get nowhere as you are now." I said, feeling my own ire raise its head. "Let me help you." Red looked at me and sighed, a small smile pulling the corners of his mouth upwards. He seemed to be laughing at himself.

"Sorry, I wasn't angry at you. I just hate seeming, and being, weak. I'm usually the person other people rely on." I nodded slightly at this, accepting his feelings, while feeling relieved that he hadn't received Dark's inability to apologise upon absorbing him.

Walking on I felt Red's weight gradually fall more and more on me, until I was practically holding him up. There was no way I was going to be able to get him out of the temple, especially now that he wasn't Dark and therefore couldn't shadow-hop however he pleased. Staggering a little under Red's weight I laboured on, the heat from the lava sapping my strength and making me breathless much sooner than if I had been outside. Murmuring words of encouragement I managed to get Red right to the edge of the platform, where he sank to his knees. Worried I waited for him to recover, wondering what had caused this sudden fatigue. It could have been a number of things.

"It's cooler at the entrance," I said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let's just get there, okay?"

"Don't patronise me." Red mumbled, "Heat doesn't even affect me."

"Huh." I didn't reply, feeling that I should have realised that a being that could manipulate fire wouldn't feel heat as much as regular, non-fire-manipulating beings. Realising that, for the time being, Red wouldn't be going anywhere I slid into a seated position beside him, crossing my legs and leaning back on my hands. Laying Dark's cloak across my lap I glanced around. At least there were no enemies in the room. Apparently Ganondorf had assumed the multitude of monsters elsewhere in the temple would deter any possible interlopers.

"So you're the princess? Princess Zelda?" Red spoke after a little while, sinking into a position akin to mine and staring at me with his burning red eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you."

"I doubt I look very much like a princess." I said, thinking of my flushed, sweaty skin, charred clothing that didn't quite fit and hair that was no doubt a complete, frazzled mess by now. At the very least it had stayed held back in a plait during my escapades. Red smiled slightly, though he looked exhausted.

"Say, if we're going to be travelling together, I need to give you a name." I peered at him, "do you want to be 'Link', or something else?" He seemed to think about it for a moment before he grimaced and raised a hand to his head, gently rubbing his temple.

"Something else?" he said eventually, making it a question instead of a definite statement. I paused, pretending to think about it even though I had already calling him something in my head.

"How about…" Looking at his weakened state I decided to risk it. I needed to know what I was up against. "How about _Flamey_?" Red's head shot up, and the glare he gave me was so ferocious that it almost killed my teasing mood.

"You mean you don't like it?" I said, keeping my tone innocent. Realising I was only joking Red relaxed a little, sinking back with a sigh and skyward raised eyes. Clicking his tongue his shook his head slightly, only to wince and again raise a hand to it.

"Maybe… Red, then?" I said, ignoring the gesture seeing as he didn't like appearing weak.

"Did you name that other guy too?" Red asked with a weak chuckle, squinting at me as if his head hurt.

"No, he chose 'Dark' for himself. So, what do you think of 'Red'?"

"Well, it fits and it's simple." He nodded once, "alright. From now on my name is Red." As he spoke he forced himself to his feet, swaying dangerously close to the rock's edge. Scrambling to my feet I steadied him; there was no way I was letting him fall in lava after all this. It earned me a look that was half grateful and half annoyed, but neither of us commented.

It took a little time and a lot of effort to get Red out of that room alone, and I couldn't help wondering, again, what was affecting him so badly. As we went he seemed to become increasingly frustrated and I gradually felt him body becoming tenser even as more and more of his weight fell on me. At the very least it seemed to lend him some kind of drive that spurred him on.

Reaching the door I retrieved my bag once it had silently opened and we finally escaped the temple's heart, though the room we left it for posed an even bigger problem. There was no way that Red, in his current state, could cross the platforms that I struggled to cross. All the same, he seemed determined to do it and we made our way to the platform's edge, staring at the gap between it and the next. Red took a deep breath, straightened his back and pulled away from me. I watched anxiously, half expecting him to plummet straight to a fiery death.

I, of course, should have had more faith in the man who was destined to save my country. Or at least, the parts of him that had so far been reassembled. Despite looking like he could collapse at any moment, Red crossed the room faster than I had, and faster than I did when I stopped gawking and made my way across the row of pillars.

Jumping onto the last platform I found Red leaning heavily against the wall beside the door, chest rising and falling rapidly. His face had gone from pale to almost grey in colour and worry gnawed at my stomach, making it clench nervously. I wanted to ask what was wrong but didn't want him to snap at me, though as I approached him I couldn't help thinking that he didn't look like he had the energy to do that. Apparently his escapade over the platforms had taken more from him than he had let on and now he looked like he was on the brink of collapse.

Hurrying to his side I couldn't help but let my worry show in my face; I didn't want him to die – I needed him to save my country! Lifting his head at my approach I saw a weak flare of annoyance flash across his face as he processed the expression I couldn't keep hidden before his neck gave out and he slumped again.

"Just a little further." I said, still hoping the cooler air would do some good. He nodded once, wincing as he did, and I pulled open the door that led to the entrance hall. Ushering him through I remembered the two Keese still fluttering around the ceiling. In a flurry of squeaks they sensed our presence and I darted past Red, drawing the sword I had barely touched on my journey swiftly. The Keese flew low, and I readied myself, only to have them dart upwards at the last minute and, passing over my head, heading straight for Red. Spinning I felt a warning reach my lips as the fiery creatures reached him where he stood swaying, but it was quelled as, in a flurry of movement, Red caught both monsters with his bare hands. Something in his expression darkened. His fists contracted. I heard soft cracks as _something_ broke before, with soft hissing noises, the two Keese vanished in the way monsters tended to when killed.

I couldn't help but stare. Even as he staggered and then collapsed I stood shocked, amazed by the brutality I had witnessed. It was quite possibly worse than when Dark had massacred the moblins during that one night in the forest. Shaking myself I forced my thoughts onto something else. Namely the state Red was currently in. He was breathing heavily, head clutched in his hands as he shifted subtly and constantly in apparent discomfort.

"What's wrong?" I crouched beside him, gently touching his arm with my fingertips. He stilled, slumping against the nearest wall while his grip tightened on his skull.

"My head…" he muttered, "it feels like it's going to explode." Chewing the inside of my cheek I thought back to when Dark had merged with the other two soul-pieces. Furrowing my brow I recalled the memories, thinking about how he had reacted. It had always seemed to be his chest that hurt, never his head, and I wondered what was causing Red's pain.

"Do you know why?" I asked, deciding the quickest way to identify the problem would be to ask the one suffering it. Red jerked his head slightly and then visibly cringed but I got the message. No. I could only think of two possible causes: merging with Dark was taking its toll on him or he was finally feeling the strain of not being a complete soul. A sudden moan from Red jerked me from my thoughts in time to see him curl in on himself, nails digging into his scalp.

"I don't understand." I said slowly, "I thought you couldn't feel pain… or at least not as much." Red didn't reply for a long moment.

"I don't get it either. I just- ahh!" he broke off with a small cry and, for the briefest moment, I could have sworn his hair turned white. Not sure if it was just wishful thinking or something else I gently pulled Red's hands away from his head. Maybe he couldn't feel pain but there was no point in him damaging himself further.

"You just…?" I prompted, scrabbling for ways to distract him.

"My head's splitting in two…!" he gasped, struggling against me in an attempt to bring his hands back to his head. In his current state, however, he was weak enough that I could restrain him. He took a few harsh breaths before he suddenly relaxed, becoming almost boneless as he slumped. Releasing his hands I, for a moment, thought that he had perhaps fallen unconscious, but then he lifted his head and blinked his fiery eyes.

"It's gone." He said, rising to his feet. "I'm fine." Stretching he heaved a sigh and I rose, wincing as my legs cramped from the awkward position I had crouched in.

"Are you sure?" I asked, wondering if he was could be simply putting on a brave face. My concern earned me only a glare.

"Yes." He snapped, "I said I was fine, princess." We both blinked in surprise, him at the unfamiliar tone and me at the familiar one. It had sounded just as though Dark had spoken, from the inflections in his voice to his way of addressing me.

"Why did I…" Red frowned, murmuring to himself as I looked on, thinking. Perhaps, even now, Dark was fighting back. It didn't make any sense, though. If Dark could do it why hadn't either of the others? Was it simply because Dark and Red were more evenly matched? I didn't know, but apparently Red didn't want to find out because a moment later he was headed towards the hallway leading from the temple to the cavern and ordering me to follow. Doing as he asked I trailed after him and halted when he did the same. For the second time I thought I saw his colouring change as he staggered and I immediately went to steady him, his current state doing nothing for my nerves. What was becoming of my country's saviour?

Yanking his arm from my grip Red strode on in silence, hostility rolling off of him in waves. Frowning after him I waited until he was about halfway down the corridor before following, suddenly not wanting to be too close to him. The aura he was exuding gave me goosebumps and twisted my stomach nervously and it reminded me a little of the first time I had met Dark. The similarities between the two were almost overwhelming.

Red vanished in the darkness of the corridor and I quickened my pace, doubting that the current Red would wait for me. When a yell rang out in front of me I broke into a jog, unable to mistake the pain in the cry. As I approached the tall ladder my eyes fell upon the strangest sight. It was so surreal I had to blink and look away before focusing on it again.

Red was knelt a little way from the base of the ladder while a strange, translucent version of Dark clung to its rungs, only his torso in sight. As I watched Dark pulled himself up to the next rung and his left leg slipped free of Red's back. He was… he was pulling them apart! Astonished I watched in silence, my jog faltering and then stopping altogether. Red arched his back, clutching his head in his hands as the strange version of Dark braced his foot on Red's shoulder and pushed himself up. Dark's right leg came into being. There was a bright flash of white light and one or both of them gave a cry of pain.

Flinching back at the sudden burst of energy I blinked spots from my eyes, waiting for my vision to clear. Once it had I found myself looking at a familiar scene. Red and Dark were squaring up to each other, Red still knelt on the floor and Dark clinging to the ladder, hanging half off of it. There was a tense silence before Red cursed the other, clambering to his feet with a grimace. In reply Dark grinned, jumping lightly from the ladder. His form, though shifting and wavering, was steadily solidifying and I had to blink a few times before I could process he was stood there. Dark was back and, from the gleam in his eyes, he wanted vengeance.

_**Okay. Let me know what you think about Dark's return!**_

_**This chapter seems pitifully short after chapter 9, and I was going to draw it out a little more but as I'm writing this (and was finishing chapter 10) I have about 10 minutes before I go on holiday so... if it seems a little rushed then that's why, and I didn't have time to check it so there may well be some mistakes here and there. I apologise! Also, as I'm going away for a while and therefore won't have my laptop Split is, again, going to be on hiatus. I mean, that technically shouldn't effect anything because I'm the queen of procrastination but it may well mean that chapter 11 comes up way, way later than normal! Sorry!**_

_**Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated etc. Feedback/constructive criticism is really helpful, y'know! Thanks again! :)**_


End file.
